Viajeros y buscando
by KaoruB
Summary: Por fin se le presentaba a Levy un desafío a la altura de sus capacidades: reunir una serie de libros con un legado fundamental. Lástima que cierto Dragon Slayer jamás permitiría que lo hiciera sola...
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_**

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Tengo publicado un drabble Gray/Juvia desde hace años y hasta el momento era lo único que había escrito para este fandom. Hoy me animo con un long-fic protagonizado por otra de las parejas que más me gustan, Gajeel/Levy._

 _Lo empecé a escribir hace meses, lo tengo muy adelantado, por lo que iré actualizando en la medida en que vaya editando los capítulos, un total de doce. Es un romance muy sencillo, me gustan las historias donde el amor se va construyendo con el tiempo, la confianza y la conexión. Espero que sea de su agrado._

 _La idea es que Levy se dedique a reunir una serie de libros, cada uno de un color distinto. Sí, lo sé, no es muy original u_uU Cada color tiene su significado, para lo cual he estado indagando entre diversas páginas de internet, por lo que a pesar de la coincidencia generalizada seguramente haya errores o datos incompletos. De todas maneras repito que se trata de un simple romance, no tengo pretensiones de exactitud. Una ficción es una ficción y se justifica por sí misma._

 _Por las dudas voy a aclarar que no tendrá lemmon. Siempre lo aclaro, a veces la cuestión del rated confunde, he visto relatos con lemmon en rated K :/ No es que no me guste, he publicado varios relatos de este tipo y también los leo, pero a la hora de escribir hoy en día me interesa y me divierte más la construcción del vínculo. A cambio de esto y de la falta de originalidad, prometo una actualización sostenida, una redacción aceptable y la finalización de la historia. Los que me conocen saben que soy bastante responsable en estas cuestiones, y los que desconfían pueden pasar por mi perfil para corroborarlo. Claro, siempre puede ocurrir que el cielo se desplome o que internet me boicotee XD_

 _Si después de toda esta cháchara todavía quieren darle una oportunidad, espero que lo disfruten. Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 _No hay mejor fragata que un libro para llevarnos a tierras lejanas._

 **Emily Dickinson**

* * *

 **I**

 **Libro Verde**

 **Lo que está por nacer**

* * *

La luz del candelabro vaciló y Levy tuvo que sostenerse de la escalera para no trastabillar. Estaba acostumbrada a encaramarse a esas alturas de los estantes, pero a esa hora de la madrugada el cansancio comenzaba a afectarle. Suspiró con alivio. Rindiéndose ante la evidencia de su agotamiento, reintegró el grueso volumen que revisaba y empezó a descender.

La biblioteca de Fairy Tail siempre había sido una de las más nutridas del reino, para orgullo de sus integrantes y para entusiasmo del mago que se dedicase a su estudio. Para Levy, además, era como el hogar. Quedarse leyendo o investigando entre los innúmeros libros que la poblaban hasta altas horas de la noche se había convertido en una costumbre tan naturalizada como respirar.

Conocía cada recoveco como la palma de su mano. No sólo se sentía más cómoda allí que en cualquier otra parte, sino que la consideraba el epicentro de sus verdaderos dominios. Ningún cambio se le escapaba, ninguna variación producida por las apuradas manipulaciones de alguno de sus compañeros pasaba desapercibida ante sus ojos, y se ocupaba personal y amorosamente de corregir la anomalía. En los libros estaba su mundo y ella procuraba cuidar de él.

Por eso, a medio camino, le llamó la atención el luminoso lomo sobresaliente de un libro dorado bastante peculiar. Se detuvo en el peldaño, algo asombrada, y trató de recordar cuál era su contenido. A los pocos segundos trató de recordar también si lo había leído y por último tuvo que preguntarse si lo había visto antes en realidad.

Estiró la mano para tomarlo, pero no lo alcanzó. Se inclinó un poco, se forzó más, pero apenas consiguió rozarlo con la punta de los dedos. Hubiera sido más fácil terminar de bajar, acercar la escalera y volver a subir, pero el cansancio y la curiosidad eclipsaban su sensatez y persistió en sus intentos sin detenerse a pensar.

Lógicamente, en un momento dado su empeño volvió a perturbar la estabilidad de la escalera y ésta empezó a inclinarse peligrosamente hacia el costado, ocupante incluida. A Levy le acometió un golpe de pánico y sacudió los brazos aparatosamente, de modo que de un manotón arrojó el libro al suelo y la escalera volvió de milagro a su posición original.

Permaneció quieta aferrada a ella durante un buen rato, agitada, dándole tiempo a su corazón para que se repusiera del susto. Cuando recuperó el control de sus piernas, se animó a reiniciar el descenso, con más cuidado del habitual.

El misterioso libro yacía en el suelo, cerrado y con la portada hacia arriba. Levy lo levantó, sopló el polvillo y lo revisó someramente para descubrir que carecía de título y de cualquier otro dato que anticipara su contenido. Extrañada, se dirigió hasta la mesa donde había estado trabajando y donde la luz del candelero podría iluminarlo mejor.

Sólo entonces advirtió la belleza del arte con el que la cubierta había sido confeccionada, una capa dorada en relieve con trazos espiralados sin principio ni fin sobre un fondo que asomaba verde sólo en algunos sectores, como lagunas nacientes. Tal singularidad le pareció tan atrayente como desconcertante, y a pesar de esa esplendorosa apariencia Levy presintió su antigüedad y su carácter. Aquél no era un libro cualquiera.

Pero, precisamente por eso, ¿por qué no lo había visto con anterioridad? Un volumen de esas características, aunque de tamaño promedio, nunca se escapaba de su ardiente interés. ¿O sería de reciente y secreta adquisición? Sin más demora, lo abrió con la parsimonia de costumbre, aunque también con ansiedad.

La acometió un estremecimiento. Apenas había empezado a recorrerlo y ya le pareció más que obvio lo extraño que era en el interior. Pasó con cuidado las primeras páginas en blanco, por fin encontró el título y, acto seguido, cada vez más interesada en el libro y en lo que parecía suscitar repentinamente dentro de ella, se lanzó a leer.

 **.**

 **.**

-Hum, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía uno de estos ejemplares.

-¿Y dices que lo encontraste en nuestra biblioteca?

-Sí, anoche. Nunca lo había visto antes.

-Hum…

A media mañana, el bullicio tan característico del gremio había disminuido notoriamente, pues para ese entonces la mayoría de sus integrantes ya había elegido un trabajo y había partido hacia los destinos correspondientes. Sólo unos pocos magos permanecían aún allí dispersos en aislados y pequeños grupos, algunos dormitando, otros conversando y los menos jugando una rutinaria partida de naipes.

En medio de esa calma inusual, Levy se había reunido con el Maestro y Mirajane en el mostrador del espacioso comedor para comentarles su peculiar descubrimiento. Sus compañeros Jet y Droy, en cambio, aprovecharon esa reunión para sentarse en una de las mesas y dar debida cuenta del abundante desayuno atrasado que les sirvieron. Percatándose de que aquéllos departirían sobre un asunto importante, prefirieron respetarles la privacidad.

Efectivamente, después de terminar de leer el libro recién descubierto Levy recurrió al anciano para consultarle sobre su procedencia y significado, pues poco y nada halló en él que la orientase al respecto. Sin embargo, hasta el momento sólo había obtenido rodeos, gruñidos ensimismados y ninguna certidumbre apropiada.

-Hum… –siguió profiriendo Makarov enfocándose con aire reflexivo en el misterioso libro que tenía entre las manos.

Viendo la sesuda circunspección del Maestro, Mirajane volvió a dirigirse a Levy mientras secaba los vasos.

-¿De qué se trata el libro? –indagó.

La interpelada se tomó algunos instantes para ordenar sus pensamientos. Había pasado casi toda la noche leyéndolo y la experiencia le había deparado diversas y singulares sensaciones.

-Se titula "Libro Verde", o al menos esa es la única referencia que encontré. Más bien parece un indicador que un título –comentó-. Luego detalla largamente el significado de ese color para la magia y la forma de utilizarlo. Después de eso, el libro se vuelve extraño.

-¿Extraño?

-Sí, muy extraño –murmuró Levy, que nunca antes se había topado con tal fenómeno. Makarov levantó la vista hacia ella, atendiendo también a su relato-. Al principio el libro parecía dividido en capítulos, pero luego, mientras avanzaba en la lectura, advertí de pronto que nunca llegaba al final del primero. Entonces dejé de leer, pasé las páginas buscando el final de ese primer apartado y me encontré con que el texto fluía en continuado. Creí que estaba loca.

-Quizás al principio te habías equivocado –observó Mirajane.

-Eso pensé y lo cerré por un instante para tratar de entenderlo –repuso Levy-. Sin embargo, cuando volví a abrirlo…

Levy se trabó, incapaz de terminar la frase.

-Cuando volviste a abrirlo… ¿qué? –la instó su compañera al ver que titubeaba.

La joven intentó dar con las palabras más adecuadas.

-Cuando volví a abrirlo el texto había cambiado.

-¿Cambiado?

-Cambiado. No sólo había variado la disposición del texto en general, sino también su forma de estar impreso en la página, el tipo de letra, el orden de la información, el propio contenido… ¡Incluso aparecieron ilustraciones que antes no estaban! Hasta el título había desaparecido. Repetí la experiencia una y otra vez, y cada vez que lo abría, parecía un libro diferente.

-Hum… –Makarov volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos.

Mirajane, conciente de la importancia de aquel asunto para Levy y a quien notaba realmente desorientada, se decidió a reconvenir al anciano por su esquiva actitud.

-Ya, Maestro, ¿no puede darnos siquiera una pista sobre lo que está sucediendo? Antes dijo que ya había visto un libro como ése.

Makarov levantó la vista, abstraído. Al toparse con dos pares de ojos ceñudos y expectantes, y algo amenazadores, por fin se dignó a complacer la curiosidad de sus discípulas.

-Se trata de uno de Los Doce Grandes Libros de la Sabiduría –declaró sin más rodeos.

Levy lo miró con gran asombro. Semejante afirmación no podía generarle menos.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Lo que escuchaste –respondió Makarov-, se trata de los legendarios y casi nunca vistos libros de la sabiduría más ancestral.

La maga se llenó de estupor. Había oído hablar en varias ocasiones de Los Doce Grandes Libros, pero su existencia estaba tan cuestionada que había terminado por creer que se trataba más de una leyenda que de algo real. Además, libros de los que se afirmaba que contenían "el secreto de la sabiduría" había a montones y cada región se jactaba de los suyos. Todo mago especializado en el lenguaje poseía o conocía más de uno y utilizaba sus dones cada vez que la ocasión lo requería.

Todos ellos igualmente antiguos, todos igualmente sagrados y postulados como los más certeros y definitivos. Entonces, ¿qué podía tener de especial el libro que había encontrado?

-Hay muchos libros dedicados a la sabiduría, Maestro –se creyó en la obligación de señalar.

-Lo sé muy bien, niña, no tienes que darme lecciones al respecto.

-¿Entonces qué tiene este libro de particular? ¿Y por qué nunca me había tropezado con él?

-Tú lo has dicho –repuso Makarov-: el primer libro no se busca, sino que se encuentra.

Levy se sintió aún más confusa que antes.

-¿El primer libro?

-Así es. Por la forma como te topaste con él deduzco que se trata del primero de Los Doce, los cuales a partir de este momento, jovencita, deberás empezar a buscar.

Al oír semejantes palabras, se quedó boquiabierta durante algunos instantes.

-¿Empezar a buscar? ¿Quién? _¿Yo?_

-Sí, tú –corroboró Makarov-. Y para reunirlos, tendrás que partir y rastrearlos entre las diversas bibliotecas del reino. –El anciano lo dijo con la misma naturalidad que si la hubiese enviado a hacer las compras del día. Levy empezó a sentir mareos. Luego, mirándola con seriedad, él añadió-: Has sido elegida para ello.

Levy volvió a llenarse de sorpresa y Mirajane le pidió a Makarov más explicaciones. Éste se cruzó de brazos y se enfocó en un punto lejano, como si recordase otras aventuras similares.

-Como bien dices, el empleo de esos libros es uno de los numerosos caminos que conducen a la sabiduría –explicó-. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los otros, Los Doce Grandes Libros _eligen_ a quienes creen dignos de acceder a su conocimiento. Una vez que el elegido de turno los reúne, permanecen a su lado mientras los necesite y los use bien. Dicen que la cantidad de revelaciones que encierran sus páginas es infinita.

-Por eso cada vez que lo abría aparecía un contenido distinto –consideró Levy, entendiéndolo por fin.

-Exacto, se trata de una de sus cualidades más reputadas: su información se renueva constantemente -señaló Makarov-. Su existencia no es cuestionable, como muchos piensan, sino que es evanescente: se materializan en las diversas bibliotecas del reino cuando han escogido a su nuevo usuario con el fin de ponerlo a prueba, cosa que puede ocurrir de un año para el otro o de una centuria para la otra. Por eso no todos pueden asegurar haberlos visto.

-Ahora entiendo por qué todavía no sabía a ciencia cierta sobre ellos.

Makarov asintió y le sonrió con orgullo.

-Parece que han encontrado a un nuevo y digno portador –anunció, y Levy le correspondió el halago con una sonrisa cohibida-. La cuestión es que ahora tendrás que partir en busca del resto de Los Doce, pues sólo si sigues ese recorrido terminarás por merecerlos.

-¿Partir? –repuso Levy, desconcertada con la novedad.

-Así es. Una vez que te han elegido, debes hacerte responsable. Tendrás que indagar entre las bibliotecas hasta encontrarlos a todos, de ahí en más te convertirás en la nueva heredera de su inconmensurable sabiduría.

A Levy tal descubrimiento le representó tanto una sorpresa como una profunda conmoción. Jamás había escuchado de un asunto tan determinante, el universo de los libros realmente parecía inagotable y ella no dejaba de admirarse.

¿Convertirse en la nueva portadora de Los Doce Grandes Libros? Una idea bastante impactante para una joven maga que aún se hallaba en proceso de aprendizaje, o al menos así se consideraba siempre. Natsu, Gray, Erza, ellos eran los más fuertes del gremio, por no hablar de Laxus o de Gildarts, y sus capacidades distaban mucho de los logros obtenidos por ellos. La novedad de haber sido elegida para una empresa de tal envergadura le generó una gran impresión.

Muchos interrogantes cruzaron por su mente. Entendía la situación, pero eso no hacía más que aumentar su curiosidad. Al poco rato, no obstante, su voluntad se impuso sobre la incertidumbre y, convencida, aceptó el desafío con resolución. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de recorrer su propio camino.

En el fondo de su corazón, siempre había añorado con afrontar un reto de esas dimensiones por sí misma, con su propia fuerza y con sus propios recursos. Por fin aparecía la oportunidad y por nada del mundo la echaría a perder. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se fortalecía su determinación.

-Partiré –anunció con firmeza.

Makarov asintió con severidad.

-No esperaba menos de un mago de Fairy Tail –comentó con satisfacción-. Para ti, además, será como un viaje iniciático, aunque a la larga terminará convirtiéndose en parte fundamental de tu formación. Lo harás bien, Levy, es una aventura perfecta para ti.

Ella se emocionó con esas alentadoras palabras.

-¿Cómo sabré por dónde buscarlos? –indagó, reparando súbitamente en el detalle-. En el reino hay demasiadas bibliotecas, sin contar con las que tienen los gremios.

-Deberás guiarte con tu intuición –respondió el anciano-. Los libros han conectado contigo y a partir de ahora tendrás que valerte de tu percepción. Como ya dije, el primero se encuentra y los demás se rastrean. Insisto en que lo harás bien.

Así ella comprendió por qué había sentido aquel extraño estremecimiento al abrirlo por primera vez, y lo raro e íntimo que le resultó recorrerlo. La conexión con un libro era única e intransferible.

-Pero, ¿cómo voy a identificarlos?

Makarov se alzó de hombros.

-Esas cuestiones las irás resolviendo en la medida en que avances en tu camino, sería un mal maestro si te diera todas las respuestas. Sólo ten en cuenta que cada libro, aunque tenga la misma cubierta dorada, se reconoce por un color de fondo diferente.

-Sí, pero qué colo…

-¡Descúbrelo! –la cortó Makarov, menos paciente que antes. Suspiró y meneó la cabeza, sus discípulos a veces eran demasiado ansiosos-. Tú puedes, Levy, ¡confía en ti misma! Eres más fuerte de lo que crees.

Mirajane apoyó sus dichos con una sonrisa. Levy procuró entonces armarse de paciencia y entregarse sin rodeos a su futura misión. Por fin podría hacer lo que sólo ella podía hacer.

-Ahora entiendo el significado del libro –murmuró.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Mirajane.

La interpelada tomó el libro de manos del Maestro y lo hojeó recordando. Ese pasaje ya leído nunca volvería a aparecer otra vez, tal y como la naturaleza cambiante de esas páginas parecía disponer.

-El color verde, al estar asociado a las plantas, representa la vida –explicó-. Tradicionalmente se lo considera el color de la esperanza, pues lo que está verde aún no ha madurado. Por extensión, significa crecimiento, renovación y salud, beneficioso para quien esté dando los primeros pasos en un proyecto. Y creo que estoy a punto de darlos.

Su compañera asintió sonriente, el significado del libro no podía ser más apropiado.

-La promesa de lo que está por venir –reflexionó-. Creo que has iniciado un desafío maravilloso.

Makarov estuvo de acuerdo y de nuevo tuvo palabras muy motivadoras para su discípula. Ella las aceptó con regocijo y agradecimiento, de veras expectante del viaje que emprendería.

Sin poder resistir más la curiosidad, Jet y Droy se acercaron al pequeño grupo para averiguar qué estaba sucediendo. Cuando se enteraron de la buena nueva y de que Levy partiría de inmediato, casi colapsaron del asombro y la agitación.

Ella misma se encargó de contenerlos y de ponerle un freno a su alborotada decisión de seguirla. Se trataba de un viaje que quería realizar por sí misma y en el cual quería valerse de sus propias armas. Nada de lo que dijeron, ninguna de sus súplicas ni de sus insistentes argumentos la disuadieron de aceptar aquella compañía. Mirajane la secundó y Makarov les aseguró que no habría ningún peligro.

Aun así los muchachos se mostraron inconformes. Luego, poco a poco, notando la resolución de su amiga, comenzaron a sosegarse y aceptar. Apreciaban a Levy demasiado como para resentirse o para obstaculizar una oportunidad única de crecimiento. El Libro Verde lo anunciaba y ellos fueron incapaces de contradecir un mensaje tan rotundo.

Pensando en la faena que tenía por delante, la joven maga ideó en el momento un hechizo para poder transportar consigo todos los libros que debía reunir. Con un dedo escribió sobre la cubierta la palabra "Reducir" y al instante el libro se achicó hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un dije. Luego lo sujetó a un brazalete que llevaría colocado en su brazo izquierdo, al cual añadiría los demás en la medida en que los encontrase. De ese modo sería más fácil cargarlos a todos.

Después fue hasta su cuarto y preparó un pequeño bolso de viaje con lo más necesario. Apenas si podía creerse lo que haría, esa mañana había planeado dormir una buena siesta para reponerse del desvelo de la lectura, jamás hubiera sido capaz de anticipar un evento tan distinto. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.

Cuando estuvo lista, se dirigió hasta las puertas del gremio para despedirse. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto por temor a tempranos e inconvenientes arrepentimientos, partió prontamente rodeada de abundantes y aparatosas lágrimas masculinas y de los mejores y más sinceros deseos del resto de sus compañeros.

 **.**

 **.**

Por la tarde, aquellos que habían partido a cumplir con algún trabajo comenzaron a regresar al gremio, cansados pero alegres. Unos victoriosos, otros con menos dinero del prometido y otros con experiencias que jamás podrían olvidar, volvían hermanados por la satisfacción de haber estado a la altura de las expectativas que generaba el gremio al que pertenecían.

Incluso los que se habían topado con mayores dificultades de las previstas o los que no habían podido concluir cabalmente la misión volvían con el ánimo renovado y las ganas de contar sus aventuras. Acompañados de las habituales bebidas y vituallas con las que solían ser recibidos, se dispusieron a compartir con sus amigos los pormenores de la jornada, y todos terminaron riendo, celebrando y agradeciendo por otro día de camaradería y gratificación.

Uno de los últimos en llegar fue Gajeel Redfox, que a diferencia del resto siempre lo hacía con una mueca de fastidio. Aunque sus trabajos acababan con éxito, solía traerse de regreso algún detalle incómodo o desagradable acontecido durante la misión que le quedaba dando vueltas en la mente. Entonces rumiaba esa contrariedad a lo largo de todo el camino a casa y Lily tenía que tolerar su malhumor con la paciencia de una madre.

Esta vez se trató de un hechizo de manipulación mental que, aunque al final hubiera logrado deshacer, lo tuvo a maltraer la mayor parte del trabajo. Y por más que Lily le señalase una y mil veces que el asunto se había solucionado bien, Gajeel persistió en maldecir su momentánea debilidad en aquella situación.

-Ya, ¡olvídalo! –lo regañó Lily cuando traspusieron la entrada-. Al final logramos imponernos y eso es todo lo que importa.

-No entiendo cómo pude caer en un truco tan básico –masculló el otro, poco dispuesto a dejarse convencer-. ¡Ni que fuera un novato!

-Le puede pasar a cualquiera. Incluso puede pasarme a mí.

-¡Pero me pasó a mí!

-¡Sé fuerte y supéralo!

-¡Es de lo más humillante!

-¡También fue gracioso! –repuso Lily sin pensar, ganándose una amenazadora mirada del otro.

-Si serás…

Al notar el clima distendido que reinaba en el comedor, tuvieron que conformarse con soportar el malestar sentados en una mesa apartada. Gajeel descansó la cabeza en la mano acodada y observó indiferente aquel bullicioso panorama cotidiano sin asombro, pero muy poco dispuesto a formar parte de él. Además del disgusto que cargaba, así le hacía honor a su apática forma de ser.

Al poco rato, no obstante, fue súbitamente acometido por un extraño presentimiento. Volvió a observar escrutadoramente en derredor y percibió una irregularidad, aunque no pudo precisar su origen con exactitud. Había algo que no encajaba… o algo que _faltaba_ , algo que no se desarrollaba del modo habitual.

¿Pero qué podía ser? Todavía acodado olfateó el ambiente durante unos instantes y la sensación recrudeció. ¿Qué maldita cosa no andaba del modo debido allí?

Repitió el escrutinio mesa por mesa. Natsu discutía con Gray por alguna tontería y Erza los apaciguó de un golpe. Lucy conversaba alegremente con Wendy y Charlotte con Happy y Lily, que se había unido a ellos dejándolo solo como de costumbre. Juvia acechaba a Gray desde atrás de una columna, y Mirajane atendía a todos mientras Makarov se sonrojaba leyendo una revista. Eva Green tonteaba con Elfman, en tanto que Jet y Droy no hacían más que comer y lagrimear.

Comer y lagrimear… Comer y lagrimear…

Gajeel se levantó como un resorte.

¿Y dónde diablos estaba la enana? Sólo entonces, en medio de su fastidio, se percató por fin de la ausencia de Levy. _Eso_ era lo que faltaba, pues la chica solía recibirlo con palabras de bienvenida sin dejarse amilanar por la adustez de su carácter.

¿Y por qué esos dos idiotas comían sin parar y lagrimeaban sin consuelo?

-Levy se fue de viaje.

Mirajane, de pie a su lado, depositó un jarro sobre la mesa y comenzó a llenarlo. Le contó con absoluta normalidad sobre el hallazgo del libro, su significado, las explicaciones de Makarov, las precisiones sobre cómo reunir Los Doce restantes y la precipitada partida de la maga.

Como si nada, como si emprender un viaje de esa naturaleza fuese cosa de todos los días, como si a él no le afectase en lo más mínimo que la chica por la que se sentía más inclinado y a quien se había jurado proteger se hubiese marchado sin avisarle ni despedirse. Gajeel golpeó la mesa con un puño.

-¡Y recién ahora me lo dices!

Mirajane no se amedrentó.

-Así es, te lo estoy diciendo ahora –repuso con naturalidad-. ¿Por qué? ¿Querías ir con ella?

A pesar del enojo, el sugestivo tono con el que articuló la pregunta le removió los sentimientos que se acumulaban en su interior. Sus impulsos se sacudieron instándolo a partir, pero su orgullo lo obligaba a mantener la compostura.

Maldita sea con las mujeres y sus decisiones unilaterales, maldita sea su independencia y la poca necesidad que tenían de alguien preocupado.

-Y quién dice que me importa –gruñó, sentándose otra vez. Tomó el jarro y bebió su contenido de un solo trago.

Mirajane sonrió para sus adentros. Podían ser los magos más poderosos del reino, pero a la hora del romance se movían más lentos que un caracol.

Lo dejó solo y se desplazó entre las mesas para renovar la bebida, pensando en todo aquello. Levy no le preocupaba, de hecho le alegraba mucho que tuviera una oportunidad tan maravillosa para ponerse a prueba, para conocer el mundo y conocerse a sí misma, para crecer y mejorar. Sin embargo, había dejado a ciertas personas atrás que de seguro la echarían de menos.

Y sin duda alguna, Gajeel era uno de ellos, por más estoico que se mostrase. Mirajane meneó la cabeza, condescendiente. Cuando se agotó el contenido de la jarra levantó la vista para ver qué hacía el tipo, y cuál no sería su asombro al encontrarse con el sitio donde había estado sentado… completamente vacío.

Luego divisó a Lily preguntando por él entre los presentes, desconcertado por su repentina desaparición. La maga, ya repuesta de la sorpresa, sonrió con entendimiento. Quizá no fuese tan lento como había creído.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Segundo capítulo de esta historia, recordemos que Levy tiene que reunir una serie de libros y que tendrá que recorrer las bibliotecas del reino para conseguirlo. Si bien los detalles de esta búsqueda serán la constante a lo largo de cada capítulo, espero que la lectura les resulte entretenida en la medida en que varíen los condimentos._

 _Aprovecho este espacio para saludar al anónimo **Inkheart** , muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado hasta el final n.n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **II**

 **Libro Rojo**

 **Ponerse en acción**

* * *

El problema comenzó cuando se alejó de Magnolia. Eso de que sólo ella sabría en qué dirección llevar la búsqueda sonaba muy bonito e inspirado, pero para Levy era algo nuevo y todavía le costaba reconocer las sensaciones que la guiarían. No era que fuese imposible, a fin de cuentas se trataba de una maga con experiencia, pero el revoltijo que la acometía por dentro le hacía difícil poder concentrarse.

Se detuvo a un lado del camino para ponerse a pensar. Aunque no podía arrepentirse de haber emprendido la aventura, en ese momento hubiera querido contar con alguien para consultar. ¿Desde cuándo se conducía con tal arrojo? ¿No podía haberse tomado al menos una hora para proyectar por dónde iría? Se sentía una tonta.

Era voluntariosa, se esforzaba mucho para dar lo mejor de sí, pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones contaba con sus compañeros como apoyo y como estímulo para pelear. Esta vez, por el contrario, tendría que valerse por sí misma. Vaya lío en el que se había metido.

Cierta vacilación empezó a aguijonearla desde el fondo de sus entrañas. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿En verdad _podría_? Las dudas comenzaron a arremolinarse y adquirieron densidad, vapuleando su determinación. Dejó que así sucediera, sería la única manera de patearlas hacia afuera. Al instante siguiente, entonces, haciendo acopio de valor, consiguió acorazar su corazón para protegerse de esas tribulaciones.

Era natural temer, pero ella era Levy McGarden, maga de Fairy Tail, y no podía dejarse vencer tan fácilmente por sus propias inquietudes. Esa aventura no sólo constituía un desafío, sino una importante oportunidad. Por fin podría medirse, por fin descubriría de qué clase de material estaba hecha en realidad y no podía convertirse en su propia enemiga antes de empezar. Debía enfocarse y persistir en su resolución.

Además, el miedo nunca había sido un verdadero obstáculo. Podía contar consigo, con su fuerza y con sus conocimientos para superar la prueba, para transitar los caminos del reino y enfrentarse a lo que tuviera que acontecer. Cuando sus debates internos llegaron a este punto, logró poner el foco en lo que tenía que resolver primero: establecer el rumbo a seguir.

Visualizó en su mente el mapa del reino y en pocos minutos determinó la dirección más obvia y sencilla: recorrer las bibliotecas siguiendo las agujas del reloj. Se trataba de doce libros, así que no podía ser más simple. Pensó en eso una y otra vez, analizando variables y eventualidades, y como nada en su interior sugiriese lo contrario, decidió que ése sería el método de búsqueda.

Entonces por fin se sintió más segura, como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima. Una vez que se conoce la dirección, se afronta con mayor convicción el trayecto. Levy desterró todos sus temores definitivamente y reinició la marcha con más esperanza dentro del corazón.

A lo largo de aquel viaje, recorrería la ruta fijada valiéndose de diferentes medios de transporte, aunque la mayoría de las veces avanzaría a pie. Y precisamente así, dando los primeros pasos en el principio de su periplo, fue como logró llegar a la primera biblioteca prometedora hacia el atardecer del día siguiente.

El edificio estaba emplazado en la parte norte de una pequeña ciudad que ella conocía bien por encargos anteriores, por lo que se sintió cómoda recorriendo sus estrechas calles. Algún que otro lugareño incluso alzó la mano para saludarla, pues la reconocieron como la joven maga de Fairy Tail que en más de una oportunidad ayudó a sacarlos de algún apuro. Al recibir ese inesperado reconocimiento, Levy se sintió más fortalecida. Otros, en cambio, se alejaban con cierto espanto, y en esos casos no pudo menos que suspirar con resignación. La problemática fama de siempre todavía los presidía.

En los últimos tramos del trayecto comenzó a notar que los comerciantes cerraban sus negocios y que las personas trajinaban de regreso, por lo que apretó el paso para que no la sorprendiera la noche. Pronto divisó la fachada de la biblioteca y sonrió con satisfacción.

-Aquí estás por fin –murmuró para sí, entusiasmada.

Conocía el edificio que alguna vez había sido el epicentro de un disturbio que pudo anular con su poder. Era de arquitectura sencilla y de carácter práctico, hasta el punto que nada anticipaba en su apariencia que se trataba de la única biblioteca del lugar. Algunos sectores de los muros, incluso, se veían descascarados. Levy subió por los anchos escalones de piedra hasta la entrada con una mueca en el rostro, lamentando aquel descuido.

Entró y pudo verificar que sus recuerdos no estaban errados: por dentro era mucho más amplia de lo que cabía adivinar desde afuera. Quizá fuese el único detalle llamativo que la caracterizaba, aunque era un rasgo muy frecuente entre las bibliotecas y de seguro se toparía con más de una que lo revelase. No se trataba de un simple fallo perceptivo, sino del buen trabajo del arquitecto.

Ese tipo de engaño sensorial transmitía un significado muy profundo relacionado con el universo que encerraban los libros. Si adentro el edificio se descubría más grande era porque reflejaba ni más ni menos que el saber en incesante expansión, la lectura como ejercicio inacabable, creciente. Las dimensiones espaciales poco y nada tenían que ver con esa complejidad.

Levy meditó en ello mientras contemplaba los maravillosos resultados de aquel esfuerzo parada en el centro del hall de entrada. Sólo en el interior se podía apreciar la verdadera magnitud de las cosas, vislumbrar un ápice del infinito. Así sea en el espacio como en la sabiduría.

Después le salió al encuentro el bibliotecario, un hombre de mediana edad que estaba de salida.

-Soy Levy McGarden, maga de Fairy Tail –se presentó ella-, y me dedico al estudio de los libros. Con su permiso, me gustaría entrar para chequear los volúmenes.

-¿Buscas algo en particular?

-Así es –admitió Levy, aunque prefirió ahorrarse los detalles-. ¿Podría dejarme verificar si el libro que busco se encuentra aquí?

-¿No puede esperar a mañana? Es hora de cerrar.

-No creo que demore mucho… Y la verdad, tengo que seguir viaje.

El hombre hizo un mohín, no muy convencido. Sin embargo, notando la necesidad de la maga, miembro además de un gremio tan reconocido, se decidió a confiar en ella y dejarla pasar.

-Muy bien, pasa y busca –accedió. Levy sonrió entusiasmada-. Pero te advierto que no tendrás mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Mientras buscas el libro saldré por unos momentos, y cuando regrese tendré que cerrar.

-Entiendo –aceptó ella, agradeciéndole con repetidas inclinaciones-. No se preocupe, estoy segura de que no demoraré.

El bibliotecario asintió con un gesto y se retiró dejando el edificio a su disposición. Levy, contenta con ese simple pero importante avance, se adelantó por el centro del hall hasta llegar a la amplia sala donde se encaramaban las estanterías.

Hacía mucho que no visitaba aquel lugar y se detuvo unos momentos cerca de la entrada para observar en derredor y dejarse envolver por la magia que destilaban los libros allí reunidos. Era como arribar a la tierra prometida, o como llegar a una sucursal del paraíso en la tierra. No había lugar más maravilloso ni más parecido a un hogar.

La escasa luz de los candelabros que permanecían encendidos dificultaba el escrutinio, aunque Levy tuvo el presentimiento de que podría prescindir de los ojos. Ya había comprendido que el libro simplemente aparecería, tan sólo era cuestión de dejarse llevar por su instinto. Sin embargo, había tantos estantes y todos se presentaban tan atiborrados que por un momento dudó de que el prodigio fuera a ocurrir otra vez.

Aun así deambuló por ese nutrido laberinto de libros atenta a cualquier irregularidad. Caminó con extrema lentitud, fijándose en cada rincón y en cada hilera de volúmenes que corría por arriba, por debajo o a la altura de su vista. La biblioteca era demasiado extensa, por lo que también procuró armarse de paciencia.

Continuó escudriñando durante algunos instantes, dejando atrás una cuarta parte del amplio recinto, hasta que creyó sentir un pinchazo dentro de sí. Fue como una señal. Instintivamente se dio la vuelta y entonces por fin divisó un lomo dorado sobresaliendo en lo alto de una de las estanterías laterales. De inmediato se acercó y agudizó la vista para comprobar que se trataba de uno de Los Doce.

Levy lanzó una exclamación de júbilo. Por fortuna, no había nadie más que ella en el lugar. Al encontrarlo pudo corroborar una idea que venía rondándole por la cabeza, y era que los libros quizás aparecieran ayudados también de su voluntad. Viajar siguiendo las agujas del reloj configuraba una ruta tan arbitraria como cualquiera, por lo que de seguro su determinación de hallarlos influiría en el éxito de la búsqueda.

Así tenía que ser, además del evidente influjo que ejercería su intuición. Más allá de la índole del desafío, éste sería tan accesible o dificultoso según la resolución con la que lo afrontase.

Motivada por el hallazgo, Levy se llenó de alegría. Empezó a otear en una y otra dirección hasta que vio una escalerilla. Fue por ella y la colocó en posición. El único problema fue que no era lo suficientemente alta para alcanzar el libro en cuestión.

Subió los peldaños, se paró en la cima e incluso se puso de puntillas y estiró el brazo, pero aun así apenas llegaba a rozarlo. La joven maldijo por lo bajo. Inopinadamente, se repetía la escena de la vez anterior.

Hizo tal esfuerzo por alcanzarlo que la escalerilla comenzó a vacilar debajo de sus pies y, por consiguiente, no tardó mucho en perder el equilibrio. La joven ahogó una nueva maldición, había estado demasiado pendiente del libro y, mientras perdía pie y se iba al diablo, se sintió una tonta de primera categoría.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el impacto. Sin embargo, la caída se detuvo de súbito sin generarle ningún dolor.

-¡Casi te rompes el cuello por culpa de ese libro!

Era la última voz que Levy esperaba escuchar. Abrió los ojos con espanto, incrédula, y se ruborizó intensamente al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, había aterrizado en los brazos de Gajeel.

Éste la miró con el ceño fruncido, como de costumbre, y ella se abochornó todavía más. Empezó a sacudirse hasta que pudo liberarse de su sujeción y lo encaró de pie, con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de acopiar en esas penosas circunstancias.

-Pues los libros lo valen –protestó-. ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¡Se supone que viajaría sola!

-De nada –bufó Gajeel con sarcasmo, sin dejarse amedrentar por su disgusto-. Estoy aquí porque te seguí, te encontré a través de tu rastro y, _precisamente_ , vine porque viajas sola. De ahora en más iré contigo.

Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad y con tanta prepotencia a la vez que Levy no supo cómo reaccionar. Por una parte, su presencia allí la llenaba de contrariedad, pero, por otra, le generaba una emoción muy peculiar, como cada vez que lo veía o que acudía a su rescate. Además, entendía que gracias a él no se había lastimado.

-Se supone que viajo sola –repitió en un quejido con el propósito de afirmarse en su posición.

-Tonterías.

-Buscar esos libros es una prueba hecha para mí.

-Eso no significa que debas hacerlo por tu cuenta –replicó él, tratando de parecer severo-. Además, ya te he asistido en otras ocasiones.

-Gajeel…

-Tu obsesión por los libros algún día te desnucará –la cortó el mago en clara alusión a lo sucedido hacía unos instantes. Luego acomodó la escalerilla, subió, tomó el libro que ella no pudo alcanzar, bajó y se lo dio en mano-. No creo que el desafío consista en arriesgarte hasta ese punto.

Levy aceptó el libro, todavía confusa con su inesperada aparición. Antes incluso de examinarlo se detuvo a pensar en todo aquello y en Gajeel en particular, siguiéndola de una ciudad a otra con el único propósito de cuidarla. Era demasiado para ella.

Tampoco fue capaz de discernir si simplemente le había dado la razón para seguirla o si le estaba reclamando su descuido. Le acontecía con asiduidad el dilema de interpretar debidamente sus intenciones siendo un sujeto de carácter tan huraño y reservado. Apenas si podía creerse aún su presencia allí.

A pesar del alborozo y del íntimo vértigo que de todas maneras experimentaba ante la sola idea de su compañía, Levy insistió:

-El Maestro me dijo que no será un viaje peligroso, y lo creo así. Me gustaría mucho hacerlo sola, al menos por esta vez.

Gajeel gruñó. La joven escrutó su rostro con atención, aunque nada en sus adustas facciones le sugirió que estuviese reconsiderando su decisión de acompañarla. Si él persistía en su afán protector, se le haría cada vez más difícil negarse.

-Entiendo –dijo él-. Aun así iré contigo.

-¡Gajeel!

-¿Qué tanto te molesta?

-¡Es un reto personal!

-¿Y qué? No pienso intervenir.

-¡Eso no cambia nada!

-¿Acaso te incomoda? ¿Te asusta? ¿Te avergüenza? ¿O es que en verdad te gusta tanto que vaya contigo que no puedes manejar la situación?

Ella palideció primero, estupefacta, y se ruborizó inmediatamente después, escandalizada. Jamás habían siquiera bordeado el espinoso tema de los sentimientos que cada uno guardaba por el otro en secreto… si es que estos sentimientos eran correspondidos. Que le saliera con semejante argumento la descolocó por completo y le pareció desleal.

-¡Pero qué dices! –chilló, tratando de controlar su turbación-. ¡Sólo quiero dejarte en claro que esta vez no voy a apoyarme en ti para resolver mis asuntos!

-Nunca hablé de darte apoyo sino de acompañarte, mujer –señaló él empezando a irritarse-. Además, tal vez sea yo el que termine necesitando tu ayuda.

-¿Tú? –se extrañó Levy, mirándolo con interrogación. Recién entonces se le ocurrió pensar que quizá, después de todo, Gajeel tuviese otro motivo para seguirla, cosa que ocurría con relativa frecuencia en los trabajos cotidianos y la llenaba de curiosidad-. ¿Qué clase de ayuda?

El joven volvió a gruñir mesándose los cabellos evasivamente. Levy lo conocía e intuyó que lo había puesto en un aprieto, aunque de nuevo fue incapaz de entender si era porque le había dado una excusa falsa con eso de necesitarla o porque aún no se atrevía a declarar qué tipo de trastorno padecía para requerir su ayuda.

-¿Gajeel? –insistió.

Él chasqueó la lengua, despectivo.

-Ahora eso no es lo importante –masculló.

Levy se dio por vencida. Lo reconvino por esa forma tan descuidada de conducirse y él le reprochó entonces la toma de decisiones unilaterales que lo obligaban a salir del gremio para buscarla por todas partes. Ella, anonadada con ese planteo, le hizo otros tantos reclamos, y durante un buen rato se olvidaron de las circunstancias para discutir acerca de sus respectivos y al parecer muy perjudiciales defectos de carácter.

Fue realmente liberador descargarse de esa manera, uno por posesivo y la otra por orgullosa. Hasta que el bibliotecario regresó y se topó con el cuadro. Acto seguido fue él quien los amonestó por la indebida conducta y los instó a marcharse de una buena vez.

Luego, cayendo en la cuenta de que había ingresado un intruso, también tuvo sus planteos. ¿Cómo había hecho el señor para ingresar? ¿No se había percatado de que el edificio ya estaba cerrado? Gajeel volvió a chistar con desdén al ser cuestionado de ese modo y el otro ya no quiso saber nada más.

Levy, entretanto, procedió a ocultar en su morral el libro que había encontrado. A diferencia de Gajeel, que se irritaba con facilidad cuando recibía reclamos, se deshizo en sonrisas complacientes para que pudieran salir de allí sin ningún otro inconveniente. Podía parecer demasiado simplista, pero sin duda era el recurso más efectivo para salir airosos de esas situaciones.

Tomó a Gajeel del antebrazo y comenzó a tirar de él. Sin dejar de sonreír y de disculparse con el bibliotecario, lo remolcó dificultosamente hacia afuera, ya que el mago seguía mirando al tipo como si fuera a devorárselo. Así, con esfuerzo y artimañas conciliadoras, consiguió salir del edificio sin que se notara la sustracción.

Una vez afuera, soltó a su malhumorado compañero y suspiró con gran alivio. Luego comenzó a caminar en dirección a la ciudad, pensando en todo aquello. El otro, aún enfurruñado por el mal trago, la siguió a cierta distancia. Unos minutos después, señaló:

-Ya puedes sacarlo, la biblioteca y aquel zopenco quedaron atrás.

Levy le dirigió una severa mirada recordando de pronto el incordio de su compañía, pero hizo lo que decía. En verdad se estaba muriendo de ganas por echarle un vistazo a la nueva adquisición, el segundo de Los Doce que debía conseguir.

Lo sacó de su morral y volvió a toparse con el diseño tan particular y vertiginoso de la cobertura dorada. Desde el fondo, en cambio, asomaban esporádicamente lagunas de color rojo.

Se detuvo para examinarlo por dentro y Gajeel hizo lo mismo asomándose desde atrás de su hombro. Ella pasó con parsimonia las primeras páginas en blanco y por fin arribó al título que obviamente le correspondía.

-Libro Rojo –murmuró.

Él la miró sin comprender.

-¿Es el que buscabas?

Pero Levy se enfrascó en el contenido que comenzaba a continuación, sin responder, y Gajeel tuvo que armarse de paciencia y esperar. Poco después, ella leyó en voz alta:

- _El color_ _rojo se utiliza en magia para excitar los sentidos y promover la acción. Se trata de un color activo, un color que incita a que las cosas, situaciones, emociones y pensamientos no se queden estancados, sino que se desarrollen. Esto puede determinar el destino, ya que se podría influir en la conducta de los demás. Incluso puede crear vínculos, dirigir decisiones…_

Levy siguió leyendo en silencio, concentrada. Después, reparando por fin en el lugar y la hora, cerró el libro con aire reflexivo. El camino hacia la sabiduría no sólo implicaba iniciar algo nuevo, sino también motivarlo a que se continúe en el tiempo.

¿Podría ella continuar la búsqueda? ¿Podría llegar hasta el final? El viaje recién comenzaba y, por alguna razón, ya se sentía un poco abrumada.

-Oye, ¿qué es esa cara? –indagó Gajeel al notar ese repentino ensimismamiento-. ¿Es el libro que buscabas o no?

Levy asintió con un gesto.

-Lo es –confirmó-. Ya tengo dos: el Libro Verde y el Libro Rojo. Sólo quería cerciorarme del significado que poseen y del camino que estoy recorriendo.

Gajeel asintió. Entreviendo cierta sombra en sus ojos, decidió apurarla.

-¿Acaso prefieres regresar?

Levy arrugó el entrecejo.

-Claro que no.

-Entonces deja de lado esas dudas. Acabas de empezar el viaje, tienes varios libros que buscar y mucho tiempo por delante para cuestionártelo. Si empiezas a titubear ahora, ¿qué quedará para más adelante?

Ella lo miró con asombro. Nunca había imaginado a Gajeel en el rol de consejero y dudaba de que a él le agradase el papel, sin embargo en ese momento tuvo la suficiente sensibilidad para decir las palabras apropiadas y brindarle el mejor apoyo, aunque antes hubiese negado tener esa intención. Durante algunos instantes, fue incapaz de responderle.

Precisamente _eso_ le había ofrecido Gajeel, una clase de apoyo que no podía rechazar. Le había disgustado la posibilidad de que fuera con ella esgrimiendo el propósito de "protegerla", pero ahora caía en la cuenta de que tal vez su compañía le depararía algún tipo de garantía, o de inspiración. A pesar de que había decidido hacerlo por sí misma, no pudo menos que evaluar la interesante posibilidad de tenerlo de su lado.

Sin embargo, al pensarlo detenidamente, vaciló no sólo en aceptar ese apoyo, sino también su camaradería. ¿Qué podía resultar de ello? Había dejado atrás a sus eternos compañeros de aventuras, ¿por qué tendría que permitir que Gajeel fuera con ella?

Aun así, era demasiado buena y considerada como para negarse de plano y enviarlo de regreso al gremio. Además, tenía que reconocer que había hablado con sensatez y, de alguna manera, quería retribuirle su aliento y su desinteresado respaldo de siempre. Tal y como él mismo dijera, para cuestionarse había tiempo de sobra.

Sumida en esas cavilaciones, Levy se empeñó en creer que sus sentimientos nunca influyeron en la decisión tomada.

-Es verdad –admitió-, aún hay tiempo para pensar en desistir. Supongo que será un largo viaje y no me hará daño contar con un amigo.

-Eso mismo –repuso Gajeel, satisfecho con su aceptación.

-Y como dice el libro, las cosas deben fluir continuamente, lo que también significa que sólo así pueden mejorar y modificarse.

-Habrá que ponerse en acción.

-¿Seguro que no te enfadarás ni te disgustará tener que seguirme de forma tan arbitraria?

-Tú prosigue con lo tuyo y deja que yo me las arregle con el resto.

Ella asintió lentamente, conteniendo cualquier asomo de alegría ahora que había tomado la decisión. Gajeel, en cambio, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado, según su estilo.

Que Levy hubiese aceptado su resolución de acompañarla había aplacado la irritación anterior. La joven maga emprendería un largo viaje, uno que la llevaría a muchos y variados lugares durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y Gajeel jamás se permitiría permanecer ajeno a ello.

Liberados ya de escrúpulos, acordaron buscar alguna posada donde hospedarse para pasar la noche. Levy le comentó de camino los detalles del rumbo que pensaba seguir y él la escuchó comprendiendo muy bien el plan. Nada tenía para objetar al respecto, pues tal y como prometiera simplemente se limitaría a seguirle los pasos.

Al igual que con el Libro Verde, Levy aplicó su hechizo de reducción sobre el Libro Rojo y lo añadió al brazalete que llevaba como si fuera un dije. Le explicó a Gajeel que así sería más fácil transportarlos y él no necesitó más detalles para entender que era una buena manera de evitarse acarrear doce gruesos volúmenes de un lado a otro, aunque le resultó llamativo que manejase una técnica como ésa.

Al poco rato de andar, ella ya no se sintió tan confusa ni cansada y recuperó el buen humor con sólo enfocar el objetivo en su mente. Levantó la mano a la altura de los ojos y contempló sonriente los pequeños libros que pendían del brazalete. Se sentía tan orgullosa de su logro que pudo desterrar por fin todo rastro de vacilación. Cualquier otro pensamiento más bien romántico relacionado con la inesperada intromisión en el recorrido fue oportunamente soslayado.

Caminando a su lado, Gajeel la miró de reojo, satisfecho con esa sonrisa. Las cosas para ella ya estaban fluyendo y no podía sentirse más gratificado al haber logrado formar parte de ello. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había jurado protegerla, aunque en el presente le bastaban sus profundos sentimientos para ofrecerse en cualquier aventura que ella quisiese afrontar.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Casi me olvido de actualizar, me puse a ver un dorama nuevo y... bueno, quienes conozcan el género entenderán cuánto puede engancharse uno con esas cosas. De hecho, creo que me han influido bastante a la hora de escribir y seguramente incurriré en alguna escena típica XD_

 _Saludos para **Inkheart** , de nada! Ya veremos de qué manera continúa este romance, espero que siga gustándote. Y gracias por el apoyo!_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **III**

 **Libro Blanco**

 **Iluminarlo todo**

* * *

Después de salir de la ciudad donde hallase el segundo de Los Doce, a Levy le fue más difícil registrar el transcurso de los días. En medio de una aventura de esa índole y acompañada de alguien tan importante para ella, de pronto el tiempo comenzó a fluctuar y carecer de relevancia, pues en el camino siempre sucedían cosas y se volvía inútil contabilizar las horas.

Si el sol había asomado una o siete veces antes de arribar al siguiente destino, ella nunca tomaría nota de tal acontecer. Así le ocurrió entonces y así le ocurriría de ahí en más hasta el final de la travesía. De todas formas no era eso lo importante, sino el propósito que la conducía y la meta que la aguardaba.

Gajeel lo entendía y la siguió sin cuestionar su juicio ni interferir en sus decisiones, tal y como había prometido. O al menos en la mayoría de las ocasiones. A diferencia de lo que creyó en un principio, resultó que esporádicamente se presentaban reveses, aunque nunca lo suficientemente complicados como para disuadirlos o desanimarlos. Al contrario, se convirtieron en parte de la aventura y pronto el mago tuvo que admitir que había sido una gran idea acompañarla, además del hecho de que disfrutaba mucho caminando a su lado.

Cierto día, transitaban a pie por una zona boscosa cuando la aparición de un zigzagueante sendero les indicó que se estaban aproximando a la siguiente ciudad. Levy sonrió con entusiasmo y Gajeel lo hizo discretamente de medio lado, contagiado por su algarabía. La joven solía hallar motivos de alegría en pequeñas cosas y eso siempre lo admiraba, aunque procurase disimularlo con un gesto de indiferencia.

La inclinación que sentía hacia Levy a veces le resultaba del todo desconcertante. El único modo de sostener su imagen de Dragon Slayer de metal era fingir que nada lo afectaba y que sólo iba con ella bajo una especie de imperativo categórico. Lógicamente, a Levy le tenía sin cuidado esta postura, pues lo conocía y sabía bien que era un hombre más sensible que eso. De todas maneras, lidiaba con esa hosca forma de ser sin inmutarse ni reclamar. Así era él y así era ella.

En un recodo del sendero, entonces, la vegetación comenzó a ralear y divisaron las cúpulas de los edificios. Siguieron adelante hasta llegar a las primeras viviendas del asentamiento, suburbios apenas transitados y algo descuidados, como solía ocurrir en los márgenes urbanos. No obstante, cuando se adentraron en la ciudad, el paisaje cambió drásticamente.

Esta vez se trataba de una urbe bastante imponente, un lugar que ninguno de los dos había tenido la oportunidad de visitar antes. Edificaciones brillantes y asombrosas se levantaban ante sus ojos, casas de formas caprichosas cuyas líneas se salían del dibujo tradicional. El novedoso panorama, además de extraño, les resultó muy motivador, ya que en definitiva se trataba de un viaje y ansiaban conocer lugares nuevos.

Buscaron algún tipo de indicación que los orientase en aquel asentamiento tan peculiar. No les costó mucho toparse con un gran mapa de la ciudad en exhibición destinado a los visitantes donde, además de las calles y pasajes, se señalaban los principales edificios y construcciones, precisamente lo más interesante para conocer debido al exotismo de sus formas arquitectónicas. Para dicha de Levy, la biblioteca pública era uno de ellos.

-¿Cómo sabes que el próximo libro estará allí? –indagó Gajeel, recorriendo el mapa con los ojos-. Al parecer hay varias bibliotecas en este lugar.

-Sólo lo sé –respondió Levy con simpleza.

"Sólo lo sé", masculló él para sus adentros. Se veía demasiado segura de sí misma sin ninguna clase de prueba que la avalase, cosa poco frecuente en la muchacha. Pese a su promesa, no vaciló en exponer ciertos reparos.

-No dudo de tu intuición, pero si se trata del sitio incorrecto…

-Gajeel, ¡lo prometiste!

-Lo primero que aclaré es que no dudo de tu intención –deletreó él.

-Si no dudas de mi intuición, entonces _no dudes de mi intuición_ –señaló ella con deliberación-. Y si tienes algún problema con la forma como manejo el asunto, ya sabes que puedes irte cuando quieras –sugirió.

Gajeel gruñó.

-Eso ni pensarlo.

-Entonces confía en mí.

-¡Por supuesto que confío en ti! –dijo el otro sin pensar, y luego desvió la vista con una mueca que delató su incomodidad.

Entonces Levy sonrió.

-Eso pensé –dijo en tono juguetón, ruborizándose levemente al notar las implicancias de ciertas palabras-. Encontrar esos libros depende exclusivamente de mis sentidos y éstos están señalando en esa dirección –explicó-. Estoy segura de que allí encontraremos el siguiente.

Por fin recordó Gajeel que todo ese viaje se trataba de ella y de su misteriosa conexión con los libros, y que había sido elegida para reunirlos y convertirse así en su nueva portadora. Él sólo pretendía acompañarla, pues protegerla era su prioridad, por lo tanto debía dejarle lo demás a ella aunque le asaltasen recelos.

-Entiendo –masculló. Luego desechó sus aprensiones y se enfocó en ser su amigo-. Si dices que está allí entonces es allí donde lo encontraremos.

Levy volvió a sonreírle con agradecimiento y él de nuevo desvió la mirada para no dejarse vencer por su calidez. A continuación, más predispuesto, reinició la marcha enfilando hacia la dirección indicada en el mapa.

Yendo a pie les tomó más de una hora arribar a su destino, pero se entretuvieron observando el ajetreo, el colorido y la belleza de una de las ciudades más interesantes que hubieran recorrido. Construcciones modernas alternaban con edificaciones de mucha antigüedad, y esa característica les llamó poderosamente la atención. Estaban acostumbrados a un tipo de arquitectura que solía prescindir de diseños metálicos en sus fundamentos.

Aun así se interesaron en ello, en la curiosa geometría de las terrazas, los ventanales, las puertas, las fachadas de las residencias, de los museos, de los bares y de los demás edificios. De vez en cuando comentaban lo que veían, asombrándose o tratando de entenderlo, o le señalaban con el dedo al otro alguna casa, cúpula, o construcción particular. En suma, disfrutaron conociendo un lugar nuevo y diferente.

Y así creció y seguiría creciendo entre ellos la familiaridad, la confianza, el íntimo alborozo de pasar el tiempo con alguien.

Divisaron la biblioteca unos cien metros antes de llegar, pues el edificio se emplazaba justo en medio de un amplio espacio abierto salpicado de árboles y setos prolijamente recortados, bancos de piedra y sendas de grava que conducían en distintas direcciones. El conjunto formaba un paisaje bello y sereno, invitando a adentrarse con el ánimo dispuesto para una de las actividades más pacíficas y gratificantes: la lectura.

A medida que se acercaban, repararon en los detalles de la hermosa fachada. De acuerdo al diseño arquitectónico de la ciudad, combinaba el estilo antiguo con agregados modernos, como las molduras de los ventanales y los frontispicios, tallados en relieve con todo tipo de figuras y sucesos históricos intercalados con escenarios de ficción. El de la entrada principal, por ejemplo, se llevaba todos los laureles.

Cuando llegaron allí, Gajeel y Levy levantaron la vista para perderse en la contemplación de las diversas e innúmeras figuras grabadas en piedra. Parecía que habían preferido preservar el diseño original en lugar de remozarlo, y había sido una acertada decisión. Por la conducta, vestimenta y rasgos de esas figuras, Levy pudo deducir que la imagen intentaba representar a todos los pueblos del mundo.

Así se lo explicó, fascinada, a Gajeel, quien asintió con entendimiento.

-Se ve imponente –admitió.

-Es como si no hubiera límites entre la realidad exterior y la realidad íntima dibujada en los libros –murmuró Levy, observando la mezcla de escenas reales y ficticias.

Gajeel fingió que entendía eso también.

-Parece que será un recorrido gratificante –concedió.

-Y prometedor –repuso Levy con la convicción renovada.

Él la miró de reojo y se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Después de tomarse algunos minutos más en el examen de lo esculpido, ambos procedieron a ingresar.

Adentro era tan espacioso como cabía suponer. Atravesaron el hall principal, donde sus pasos resonaron con eco. Luego pasaron por una amplia sala de lectura donde se disponían, aquí y allá, personas de todas las edades con uno o varios libros, hasta que llegaron a uno de los mostradores donde fueron atendidos. El bibliotecario, cordial, les dio indicaciones precisas para poder recorrer los diferentes recintos donde se hallaban los libros.

-Son muchos sectores –comentó Gajeel un rato después, mientras se dirigían al primero.

-Tendremos que revisar uno por uno –consideró Levy.

-¿Tu intuición no te ha sugerido cuál es el correcto?

-No funciona de ese modo, Gajeel.

-¿Y cómo diablos funciona?

Por toda respuesta, Levy le devolvió silencio y él bufó. La siguió por el corredor hasta el primero de los recintos y, al ingresar, el mago tuvo que reconocer que esos impresionantes panoramas un poco lo aturdían.

Las estanterías rebosaban de libros. No importaba hacia dónde mirase, siempre se topaba con una hilera de diversos volúmenes que se apretujaban casi sin dejar ver el color de las paredes. Por primera vez en su vida se dedicaría a recorrer concienzudamente ese tipo de lugares, y también por primera vez reparó en lo ardua que podría llegar a ser la búsqueda emprendida.

Luego volteó hacia Levy y casi colapsó del espanto. La chica, embargada de emoción, observaba en derredor girando la cabeza de forma casi antinatural con los ojos más abiertos que nunca, como si fuera una muñeca poseída. Un hilillo de baba le caía de la comisura de la boca levemente abierta, sumida como estaba en el edén de los lectores.

Gajeel comprendió que tardaría mucho tiempo en poder borrarse esa espeluznante visión de la retina. Luego, instándola a reaccionar, le recomendó con todo el amor del mundo que comenzase a buscar el condenado libro de una maldita vez.

Cuando Levy retornó del éxtasis bibliófilo típico, determinó que allí no había nada.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –masculló Gajeel, empezando a irritarse con su escalofriante forma de fascinarse con los libros como con su extrañísima clarividencia.

-Porque así lo indica mi intuición –dijo ella como si tal cosa, dando la vuelta para marcharse con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

El mago trató de controlarse y salió tras ella. _Lo prometiste, lo prometiste, lo prometiste_ , repetía para sí. Tanta aparatosa muestra de admiración para que al final el libro brillase por su ausencia. Pero le había prometido limitarse a acompañarla y eso era exactamente lo que haría por más raros que le parecieran aquellos métodos de búsqueda.

Obviamente, recinto tras recinto, la penosa escena de la extasiada muñeca poseída se repitió sin variaciones, pues Levy halló en cada uno el paraíso hecho biblioteca. Lo que no pudo encontrar, sin embargo, fue el libro, y por eso también Gajeel repitió su inflexible llamado a la sensatez.

Cuando llegaron al último recinto, ubicado en la planta superior, el Dragon Slayer, al suponer que allí tampoco encontrarían nada, cometió un error fatal:

- _Te dije_ que no había sustento para asegurar que el libro estuviese en esta biblioteca.

Los hombres y su gran bocota. Levy lo encaró con los brazos en jarra, ceñuda y cargada de alevosas ganas de matar. No era el mejor momento para salirle con esa clase de observaciones.

-Pues si tanto te molestan mis decisiones, ¡date la vuelta y vete! –lo increpó.

Gajeel no era tan tonto como para demorar en entender el desacierto cometido, pero era muy tarde para retroceder o desdecirse.

-Ya hemos recorrido todo el maldito edificio y nada –farfulló.

-Todavía falta chequear este lugar.

-Tú no chequeas, sólo… ¡presientes!

-Pues hasta ahora no me ha fallado.

-Pudo haber funcionado para los dos primeros libros, ¡pero aún faltan diez! ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu intuición sea el único medio para localizarlos?

Entonces el semblante de Levy se alteró de súbito, como si algo la hubiese aguijoneado.

-Qué –indagó el otro con fastidio.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se adentró entre los estantes. Gajeel la siguió, confuso e intrigado, hasta que la joven se detuvo ante uno en particular.

Levy levantó la vista y ahí estaba, sobresaliendo entre los demás, el ya conocido lomo dorado irradiando su existencia. _Sabía_ que lo encontraría allí. Sin perder más tiempo, fue por una de las escalerillas, se encaramó y esta vez sustrajo el libro sin mayores dificultades. Antes de bajar, lo estrechó contra su pecho durante unos instantes.

Luego descendió y lo exhibió triunfante ante su estupefacto compañero. Gajeel, sin poder creerse tal prodigio, lo miró con asombro y desconcierto, cubierta dorada sobre un fondo blanco que asomaba esporádicamente.

-Increíble –balbuceó.

Levy, por ahora más interesada en el objeto que en refregarle al tipo su anterior desconfianza, lo abrió y verificó por el título que se trataba del Libro Blanco. Pasó las primeras páginas, que al parecer en todos se presentaban vacías, y encontró por fin el pasaje que más le importaba. Sin previo aviso, comenzó a leer:

- _El color blanco en magia significa pureza o acción luminosa que interviene tanto para hacer el bien como para crear un espacio de integridad y bienestar en el entorno. Asimismo, aleja la oscuridad y las vibraciones maléficas…_

La joven leyó algunas líneas más y cuando terminó, levantó la vista hacia su compañero. Gajeel, algo perdido aún, la miró con profunda interrogación.

-¿Es así como los encuentras?

-¿Acaso no te lo había dicho antes? –replicó ella con obviedad.

Él se rascó la cabeza, confuso.

-Una cosa es que te lo cuenten y otra muy distinta es verlo.

-Pues así es como los encuentro –ratificó Levy con cierto orgullo-: intuición lisa y llana. –Al ver que el mago seguía perdido, se apiadó un poco de aquella incredulidad. Suavizando su semblante, agregó-: Como dijiste, hasta ahora no habías tenido la oportunidad de ver cómo los localizo, así que es natural que te sientas desconcertado.

-No sé qué pensar –repuso él, meditando en el asunto-. Por un lado me parece demasiado fácil, y por otro… demasiado azaroso.

-Recuerda que soy una estudiosa de los libros.

-Sí, sí, y entre ustedes "se entienden".

-¡No lo digas tan a la ligera! –le reclamó ella, ceñuda otra vez.

Con un gesto de la mano Gajeel le dio a entender que cancelaba su sarcasmo.

-Intento adaptarme –se excusó.

-Pues hazlo rápido.

Él ahora la miró con fastidio, pero decidió frenar la discusión.

-Entonces lo dejaremos en manos de tus presentimientos –determinó con más aplomo. Tal vez así pudiese restablecer la paz-. Ya no diré una sola palabra más al respecto.

Levy lo miró con desconfianza, pero su noble intento de hacer las paces terminó por funcionar. Ella volvió a sonreír, estrechando el libro contra su pecho una vez más.

-Simplemente faltaba que lo vieras –repitió con el mismo afán conciliador-. Como dice el libro, se trata de echar luz sobre lo oscuro, que en este caso sería tu desconocimiento. Ahora que ya te has iluminado con respecto a la forma como los ubico, te convertirás en un gran compañero de viaje.

Fue tan sincera y dulce que a Gajeel el corazón comenzó a latirle con ansiedad. Sólo ella tenía esa capacidad. Sólo Levy, de entre todos los magos que conocía, conseguía hacer más sensible aquella parte de sí, ablandándolo con su calidez.

Era Levy quien derramaba luz dentro de él abriéndose paso entre las sombras que lo constituían. No sólo había terminado por comprender la forma como ella se manejaría para buscar esos libros, sino también cuán profundo podía colarse en su interior y cuán valiosa se había vuelto para su vida. Levy era la luz que lo mejoraba en medio de las tinieblas entre las que se había formado.

Para un mago que manejaba esa clase de poder, una vívida llama, por más minúscula que fuese, le traía alivio y seguridad. Claro que, de acuerdo a su huraño carácter, debía ocultar muy bien ese tipo de emociones.

-Sí, bueno –balbuceó, tratando de salvaguardarse de su ternura-. Como sea –concluyó, y procedió a componer la pose que lo mostraría seguro de sí mismo.

Levy sonrió más ampliamente al vislumbrar que lo había perturbado. A ella también se le habían esclarecido ciertas ideas, como por ejemplo la constante inclinación que sentía por aquel sujeto. Podía mostrarse apático, desdeñoso e incluso intolerante en muchas ocasiones, pero también era leal, considerado, comprensivo y confiable, los mejores atributos que podían hallarse y aquellos que lo hacían brillar ante sus ojos.

En un principio hubiera querido prescindir de su compañía en un viaje tan determinante para ella, pero en la actualidad había empezado a notar que quizá los dos, cada uno por su cuenta, tuviese algo que aprender allí. Obtener el Libro Blanco tan tempranamente, con el significado que poseía, le sugirió que ambos tenían cosas que asimilar, que conocer o que descubrir. No resultaría tan malo, entonces, transitar juntos por ese camino.

Después pensó que no se trataba tan sólo del Libro Blanco, sino del significado de los dos anteriores también. Le transmitió sus reflexiones a Gajeel -prescindiendo de los detalles románticos, claro-, quien se detuvo a sopesarlo con detenimiento.

-Pues tiene sentido –terminó por decir-. El Libro Verde fue el primero, y dijiste que representa el inicio de algo nuevo, la semilla o el punto de partida –consideró-. Luego encontraste el Libro Rojo referido al fluir de las cosas, y es lo que estamos haciendo: nos movemos, obramos, estamos en acción.

-Exacto –convino Levy-. Y por último encontramos el Libro Blanco, el cual habla del valor del entendimiento allí donde la oscuridad rige, coincidiendo con tu experiencia de presenciar de qué manera llego a los libros.

-Experiencia bastante desconcertante –señaló él, pero una recriminadora mirada de Levy lo hizo desistir de retomar esa discusión-. La cuestión es que, a medida que los encuentras, se puede ver la relación de cada color con cada etapa del viaje.

-Es lo que creo. Viajar y aprender; viajeros y buscando… ¿No somos afortunados?

Él, cuidadoso siempre de mantener a raya sus emociones, concedió con un mohín, aceptando a su apática manera aquel entusiasmo. Levy sonrió también, cohibida, pero de nuevo agradecida por tenerlo a su lado. Si ambos tenían algo que aprender, entonces lo harían bien. Ninguno le tenía miedo a saber cosas nuevas.

Luego escribió con el dedo la palabra "Reducir" en la portada del libro, aplicando el hechizo que facilitaría su transporte. Una vez que el volumen adquirió el tamaño adecuado, lo añadió a su brazalete junto con los demás.

Gajeel volvió a sentirse curioso al respecto.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?

-Lo aprendí sola –respondió Levy luego de ajustarse el brazalete.

-No es tu estilo.

-Lo sé –admitió ella-. Pero aunque no sea escritura sólida, mientras guarde relación con ello soy perfectamente capaz de aprenderlo y aplicarlo.

-Vaya –murmuró Gajeel, pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa? –indagó la joven al verlo en ese trance. Al igual que la vez anterior presintió que algo quería decirle, o pedirle, y por lo visto todavía no se animaba a hacerlo-. ¿Hay algo que necesites en particular? ¿Algo relacionado con mi magia?

El otro por fin volvió a la normalidad, evasivo.

-No, nada. En realidad iba a pedirte que nos fuéramos de aquí. Afuera debe estar anocheciendo y tenemos que buscar un sitio donde hospedarnos.

Levy asintió al caer en la cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho y se olvidó de aquel asunto. Por suerte nadie estaba en el recinto y, por ende, nadie había visto que se llevaba un libro consigo.

Hubiese sido inútil ponerse a dar explicaciones sobre la búsqueda de Los Doce, incluso insistiendo en que estaba destinada a ser su dueña, y no la biblioteca. La hubieran mirado como si estuviera loca y, además, como a una ladrona. En adelante, Gajeel también sería de ayuda en esas espinosas circunstancias.

Desanduvieron los corredores de regreso al hall de entrada, atravesaron la ya menos concurrida sala de lectura y pronto volvieron a encontrarse bajo el cielo despejado pero más pálido de la tarde que tocaba a su fin. Después del tiempo que pasaron encerrados, el aire puro y algo fresco propio de la hora les renovó los pulmones tanto como el buen humor.

A medida que avanzaban por las calles de la ciudad en busca de una posada económica, las luces de las veredas fueron encendiéndose gradualmente, confiriéndole otro aspecto al paisaje urbano. De nuevo se admiraron de la grandeza y singularidad de las construcciones, descubrieron cosas nuevas que comentar y detalles llamativos que los obligaron a detenerse para observarlos mejor. En definitiva, se divirtieron.

En determinado momento, durante una de esas paradas recreativas, Gajeel sintió un escozor en la nuca. Se trataba de una sensación conocida para él, así que volteó disimuladamente sobre su hombro para echar un vistazo alrededor.

Como estaban en una zona céntrica el lugar aparecía demasiado agitado con ciudadanos que iban y venían en todas direcciones. Aun así, en una fracción de segundo, por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a percibir una extraña sombra que se escabullía sigilosa y rápida entre la muchedumbre. Después ya no sintió ni vio nada más.

El mago gruñó, adusto. Nunca ningún viaje, mientras tuviera un propósito determinado, podría desarrollarse con absoluta tranquilidad. Luego Levy, ajena a todo aquello, le llamó la atención para que se fijase en la magnificencia de un monumento. Gajeel, incómodo aún, pero ya sin necesidad de actuar, normalizó la magia acopiada e hizo lo que la chica le pedía.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Seguimos avanzando junto a Levy en su búsqueda de libros y alentando la inesperada paciencia de Gajeel para acompañarla. No cualquier hombre se conforma con ese lugar XD_

 _Como de costumbre, agradezco aquí a los anónimos de **Carmen** , me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, en general actualizo cada quince días, pero puede fallar XD Sí, leí tu review en Pretear y te lo agradezco en especial, no creí que nadie fuera a comentarlo. Muchas gracias, entonces, por leer y tomarte el tiempo de dejarme tus palabras. Saludos! **Inkheart** , la verdad es que no importa si no tenés cuenta, pero a la hora de responder reviews, cosa que habrás notado me gusta mucho hacer, se complica un poco. Sobre todo en los oneshots, en los que no se puede. En los long-fics al menos puedo aprovechar este espacio para hacerlo. Muchas gracias por seguir del otro lado :D_

 _En el presente capítulo aparecerán referencias a otros animés, será una pequeña broma así que no se disgusten. Y si desconocen a los personajes, ni siquiera importa ni afecta la lectura._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **IV**

 **Libro Violeta**

 **Devoción por la sabiduría**

* * *

Una nueva etapa del viaje los sorprendió a la orilla de un extenso y pacífico lago, en cuyo centro se hallaba la isla a la que Levy se empeñaba en llegar. Gajeel comprendía que allí había una ciudad, pues algunas de las construcciones se veían desde donde estaban, pero dada la falta de un medio de transporte no pudo menos que exponer el detalle a consideración.

El sol brillaba en el cenit. La brisa soplaba cálida, agradable, y las copas de los árboles se mecían apaciblemente. Una bandada de coloridos pájaros cruzó el cielo en dirección a la isla y ambos levantaron la vista siguiéndolos con atención y secreta envidia. Todo muy ameno y reposado, todo muy grato y relajante, pero ninguna pista acerca de cómo solucionar el problema.

-¿Estás segura de que es allí donde encontraremos el próximo libro? –preguntó Gajeel por milésima vez.

-¡Ya te he dicho que sí! Allí y sólo allí –afirmó Levy, impaciente.

-Pues a todas luces parece bastante difícil llegar.

-Por algo es una prueba –señaló ella con obviedad.

-Bien, entonces tú me dirás cómo superarla.

Y a continuación se cruzó de brazos, ofuscado, pues a pesar de sus verdaderas intenciones había prometido abstenerse de intervenir. Además, dada la escasa inclinación de su amiga a escuchar sus opiniones, le convenía refugiarse en esa promesa e indignarse en cantidad.

Aun así se sentía irritado. Incluso después de las experiencias anteriores, todavía le costaba terminar de digerir el curioso lazo que Levy compartía con esos libros. Si de todas formas terminarían por pertenecerle, ¿a qué venían entonces las repentinas dificultades de locomoción? Vaya forma de estropearles el paseo.

Levy, por su parte, se hallaba tan desconcertada como él, aunque procuró dominar su fastidio. Si quería tener éxito en la búsqueda, enojarse o quejarse ante cada contrariedad que se presente durante el viaje redundaría negativamente, por lo que trató de mantenerse serena y optimista. Ella había decidido seguir ese camino, así que asumiría los resultados positivos tanto como los reveses inesperados. Aunque con el actual panorama un poco se angustió.

Una demora, de eso se trataba simplemente. No había ningún puerto ni muelle a la vista que anunciase un medio de transporte, pero estaba segura de que existía un modo de llegar a la isla. Sólo tenía que pensarlo.

Analizando la cuestión, comenzó a recorrer la orilla del lago a paso lento. Contempló el agua calma meciéndose apenas, brillante bajo el sol. Caminó observando y meditando, escudriñando en la naturaleza que la rodeaba. Así continuó durante algunos minutos, abstraída, hasta que reparó en cierta irregularidad.

Al principio no le dio mucha importancia y avanzó distraída, pero luego, al pensarlo, retrocedió sobre sus pasos. Si sus ojos no la engañaban, había una zona del lago que aparecía difuminada. Eso no era natural. Levy, ansiosa, sopesó las posibles explicaciones, hasta que su mente se iluminó con un recuerdo de trabajos anteriores.

-"Revelar" –exclamó, escribiendo la palabra sobre el área. Cuando ésta cayó pesadamente, no recaló en el agua, sino que pareció chocar contra una especie de barrera invisible que se fracturó instantáneamente. Lo que sea que mantuviera esa zona del lago resguardada de la mirada ajena, de inmediato se diluyó en el aire.

Gajeel, que se había quedado en su sitio, escuchó el ruido y giró la cabeza para ver qué sucedía. Cuál no sería su asombro al divisar de pronto a unos cuantos metros de su posición, junto a Levy, un pequeño muelle con una barca balanceándose en el lago. Arrugó la frente, contrariado, y corrió hasta el lugar para reunirse con su compañera.

-Qué diablos –murmuró, observando con interrogación la repentina aparición-. ¿Se puede saber qué rayos pasó aquí?

Levy le explicó lo que había hecho. A Gajeel le incomodó bastante, el asunto se ponía cada vez más extraño y había que adivinar demasiado para conseguir algún progreso. Nunca le había gustado tener que lidiar con tanta incertidumbre. Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que la chica se había transformado en una experta en el arte de la detección sensorial de… todo tipo de cosas.

Ella hizo caso omiso de sus comentarios sardónicos y de sus miradas recelosas. Prácticamente se había convertido en un radar humano y se sentía orgullosa de detentar ese poder. Que el tipo pensase lo que quisiera, seguramente estaría sintiéndose incómodo por depender tanto de ella. Era bueno superarlo aunque fuese en algo tan simple.

A continuación abordaron la barca, dejando la discusión para otra oportunidad. Ni bien tomaron asiento ésta comenzó a moverse sola, lentamente, un nuevo tipo de magia sensorial que volvió a sacarle gruñidos al hombre, demasiado habituado a la magia de naturaleza material o, al menos, visible. De nuevo Levy soportó la manifestación de su disgusto sin dejarse perturbar, pues en su mente ya se dibujaba su próximo objetivo.

Se desplazaron tranquilamente, acercándose a la isla en poco tiempo sin llegar a discernir nunca el tipo de comando que dirigía la embarcación. Sí notaron cierta variación en el clima, volviéndose más caluroso en la medida en que se aproximaban al lugar. Tal fenómeno les llamó mucho la atención y empezaron a abanicarse con las manos.

Gajeel, cansado ya de tantos hechos inefables, prefirió guardarse las interrogaciones, aunque Levy le comentó que de seguro se trataría de una isla con climatología propia. Él volvió a llamarse a silencio para preservar su salud mental y porque tuvo el buen tino de intuir que nada de lo que dijera cambiaría la situación. Se consoló con la idea de que al menos avanzaban.

Para cuando llegaron a la isla, el calor apretaba casi como si estuvieran en el desierto. Atracaron en un muelle similar al anterior, descendieron y observaron en derredor para entender a qué lugar habían arribado, abanicándose todavía y algo agitados ya a causa del brusco cambio climático. Luego enfilaron hacia el asentamiento.

A diferencia de las ciudades anteriores, las personas circulaban con una calma muy particular, como si ningún tipo de apuro u obligación los afectase. Serenos, confiados, tan apacibles como el lago que les rodeaba, iban de un lado a otro e intercambiaban entre sí con la más absoluta camaradería y familiaridad, señal de que todos se conocían bien. Sin embargo, ni siquiera dieron muestras de notar a los nuevos visitantes.

Esa inusual indiferencia podría haberlos inquietado, pero ya habían visto tantas cosas a lo largo del viaje que prefirieron ampararse en esa singularidad para poder ocuparse cómodamente de lo suyo. Si los lugareños no registraban su presencia, mejor. Ellos no estaban allí para hacer turismo, sino por un objetivo concreto.

Tal actitud, además, le ayudó a Levy a comprender la dificultad inicial de llegar y la invisibilidad del muelle. No era que rechazasen las intrusiones por precaución o por mero capricho, más bien parecía tratarse de personas antisociales. Pudo comprobarlo cuando le preguntó a un isleño en qué dirección se hallaba la biblioteca y luego a otro por una tienda donde abastecerse de agua. Ni uno ni otro se detuvieron a responder. Ni siquiera le dirigieron una mirada.

A Gajeel esa apatía le molestó y estuvo a punto de violentarse, pero Levy lo contuvo haciéndole notar que así parecía ser el carácter de aquella gente. Además, le dio a entender que esa conducta les facilitaría las cosas. Podrían manejarse por sí mismos sin cuestionamientos o inconvenientes abordajes, aunque tampoco a ella le pareciese muy simpático el panorama. Lo mejor sería, en todo caso, darse prisa e irse lo antes posible.

Él gruñó al entender que la joven tenía razón. No valía la pena malgastar energía en discusiones absurdas. Al ver su aceptación, Levy le sonrió, le guiñó el ojo y se señaló a sí misma con impostado gesto de superioridad.

-Recuerda que mientras contemos con mi intuición, todo se resolverá satisfactoriamente.

Gajeel pestañeó, algo conmocionado por lo bella que se veía de pronto con su carita de duende, y carraspeó para disimular.

-Si tú lo dices…

-¿Desconfías otra vez?

-¡Claro que no! –se apresuró a decir él, cuya momentánea turbación tenía un origen muy distinto al que Levy imaginaba, aunque procuró dominarse-. Es sólo que… que… ¡hace demasiado calor!

La chica asintió con la cabeza, aceptando el argumento.

-Es verdad, tendremos que aprovisionarnos de agua o nos deshidrataremos antes de encontrar el libro –consideró. Luego se puso a examinar los alrededores, hasta que dio con una solución. Su rostro se iluminó más que antes y Gajeel otra vez tuvo que esforzarse para no dejarse conmover por lo linda que se veía esa jornada-. Allí, ¡allí hay un pozo! –exclamó, señalando en determinada dirección.

Se dirigieron apresuradamente hasta el sitio en cuestión, un pozo de agua para uso público. Se colocaron a cierta distancia para esperar a que terminara de aprovisionarse uno de los lugareños y luego les tocó a ellos accionar la polea para que el barril que pendía de ella descendiese y volviese a la superficie cargado del vital elemento. Tomaron sus cantimploras, las llenaron, bebieron con avidez y luego volvieron a llenarlas.

Sintiéndose renovados, olvidaron las peculiaridades de los residentes y se enfocaron en lo que tenían que hacer. Mejor dicho, Levy fue la que empezó a escudriñar interiormente en el extraño radar perceptivo que se le había desarrollado. Su sentido de la orientación actual era francamente envidiable, sería capaz de ubicarse en cualquier coordenada geográfica en nombre de todos los Zoros y de todos los Ryogas que habitasen sobre la tierra.

Y todo gracias a los libros.

Fue así que en pocos instantes señaló en una dirección clara e inapelable. A Gajeel todavía le daban ganas de cuestionar, pero aquella determinación empezó a restringirle la libertad de expresión. Además, hasta el momento la joven maga no había fallado, y por centésima vez en ese día tuvo que guardarse sus palabras.

Enfilaron hacia el extremo norte de la isla y en poco tiempo, dadas las reducidas dimensiones de la localidad, llegaron ante una sencilla construcción de dos plantas pintada de colores vivos. Las bibliotecas que habían visto hasta entonces, incluso las más sofisticadas, se veían bastante discretas en cuanto a colores se refiere, pero esta sin dudas marcaba la diferencia. Parecía un salón de juegos más que un recinto consagrado a la custodia del conocimiento. De todas maneras, a Levy le encantó la originalidad.

Entraron y de inmediato se toparon con otra importante diferencia: los libros ya estaban a la vista, atiborrando los anaqueles empotrados a las paredes y en otros tantos estantes distribuidos en el centro del espacioso recinto. Levy los contempló extasiada, maravillada, babeante, y Gajeel puso los ojos en blanco ante la repetida reacción. La chica no tenía remedio.

Después, superado el primer embeleso, Levy se puso a otear, extrañada de que nadie la recibiera. Las escasas personas que había estaban buscando libros u hojeándolos concentradamente. Era evidente, entonces, que no había bibliotecario, o al menos ellos no los distinguieron, aunque supusieron que, según la idiosincrasia de los lugareños, tampoco les hubiese servido de ayuda.

Tal y como Levy decidiera, se manejarían por sí mismos. Además, con ella bastaba. Se adelantó y comenzó a observar con cuidado, atenta a las señales de su interior. No tuvo que recorrer mucho para concluir que allí no había nada especial, por lo que tendrían que fijarse en la planta superior. Gajeel asintió y subieron por las escaleras.

En el segundo piso se encontraron con el mismo panorama literario, con la única excepción de que no había nadie. Aliviados de poder manejarse en soledad, continuaron con la búsqueda de forma más relajada.

Levy se concentró y empezó a recorrer el lugar guiándose con su instinto. Gajeel se cruzó de brazos, expectante, apostado en el centro de la amplia habitación. Intentó hacer… lo que sea que su compañera hiciese en ese momento, pero o a los libros no les interesaba conectar con él o él tenía problemas de conexión consigo mismo.

-¡Aquí! –exclamó Levy al rato, tomando de uno de los estantes inferiores un libro de cubierta dorada. Gajeel se acercó, algo sorprendido por la rapidez del hallazgo-. No puedo creerlo, ¡de verdad está aquí! –celebró, estrechándolo contra su pecho.

-¿Bromeas? –dijo él con sarcasmo.

Ella no le hizo caso, embobada con la nueva adquisición.

-Es el Libro Violeta –anunció, observando las zonas de ese color-. Es el cuarto, ¡el cuarto de Los Doce! ¡Lo he encontrado!

Lo dijo con tanta emoción que Gajeel volvió a conmoverse mucho más de lo conveniente. En esa misteriosa isla se le hacía inoportunamente fácil sucumbir a la atracción que experimentaba por Levy, uno de los extraños fenómenos que lo sacudían desde su arribo y del que de pronto fue muy conciente. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle precisamente a él, maldición?

-Bien por ti –dijo con cierta torpeza, esforzándose por verse normal-. Ahora ya podemos irnos.

-Espera –pidió ella, abriendo el libro con cuidado. Gajeel, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

Levy, sin hacerle caso, buscó el título, pasó las consabidas páginas en blanco y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

- _El color violeta se utiliza desde tiempos remotos para magia ceremonial. Despierta el sentimiento devocional de las personas, por lo que suele ser usado para atrapar la atención de los discípulos y, por ende, su pasión por el saber…_

Leyó algunas líneas más y luego cerró el libro con el mismo aire devocional que auguraba su color. En otra ocasión Gajeel hubiese bromeado al notar tal solemnidad, pero dado el extraño influjo que la atmósfera de esa isla parecía ejercer sobre él simplemente se limitó a contemplarla con incontenible arrobo. Levy era capaz de amar de tal forma que el mago ansió con todas sus fuerzas convertirse en parte de su interés.

Luego, cuando se dio cuenta del rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza para obligarse a reaccionar. Insensato, ¿desde cuándo se sentía tan vulnerable? Maldita sea, ¡el discípulo de un dragón de metal! ¡Menuda broma! Tendrían que irse lo antes posible de ese sitio o pronto perdería el eje de la realidad.

-Bueno, ya vámonos –pidió con poco tacto.

Levy, que hasta entonces se había quedado ensimismada, levantó la vista con disgusto.

-¿Cuál es el apuro?

-Que cualquier persona podría entrar y verte con el libro en la mano. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Cómo explicarás el hecho de que te lo lleves?

-No hemos visto a muchas personas interesadas en nosotros –observó ella, y el otro tuvo que admitir que tenía razón.

-Pues… da igual. Achícalo de una vez.

La joven meneó la cabeza como si le dijera "no tienes remedio". Él, en cambio, bufó y desvió la mirada como si dijera "no me interesa lo que pienses".

-No eres muy devoto del saber, ¿verdad?

Ese súbito planteo, más que desconcertarlo, le aguijoneó en algún punto de su ser, por lo que olvidando por un momento sus aprensiones volvió su ceñudo rostro hacia ella.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Nunca te he visto con un libro en la mano –dijo Levy-, a menos que sea para apartarlo de tu espacio o para nivelar una mesa.

-Eso no es… –Gajeel se quedó en suspenso, contrariado. Tuvo que admitir que la chica tenía un nuevo punto a su favor, pero ahora estaba en juego su dignidad de mago bien preparado-. Digo, no es… ¡Para eso estás tú!

-¡Cualquiera puede leer un libro, Gajeel! Mejor dicho, cualquiera _debería_ leerlo, aunque sea por mero entretenimiento.

-¿Pretendes aleccionarme sobre la necesidad de la lectura?

-Digo que tu curiosidad sobre las cosas tiene un límite. Por ejemplo, mira lo que sucede en esta isla –señaló Levy-. Han ocurrido y siguen ocurriendo cosas fuera de lo normal y, aunque lo hayas notado, ni siquiera te has preguntado por qué, ni compartiste tus dudas conmigo. A menos que se trate de una misión en la que te hayas involucrado o de cuestiones atenientes a tu propia magia, nunca te molestas por estudiar.

Gajeel la miró con asombro, en parte por el nivel del planteo y en parte por su clarividencia. Era cierto, venía notando las variaciones desde el momento en que puso un pie en esa isla y no se había molestado en compartir sus dudas con ella, aunque en parte fuese por decoro. La última línea, además, lo descolocó por completo, no tanto por la veracidad del contenido como por el hecho de que ella lo conociera tan bien. Fue incapaz de decidir entre ofenderse o sentirse emocionado.

Retomando el asunto de la isla, consideró que si alguien podía explicar esos fenómenos, además del anciano Makarov en su sabiduría y experiencia, ese alguien era precisamente Levy. Y no podía atribuir a esos efectos la indiferencia que bien le adjudicaba, pues tal y como ella dijera se trataba de un rasgo de carácter muy propio de él.

-¿Tú… también has sentido… cosas raras desde que llegamos?

Levy sonrió con satisfacción al haber logrado que se interesara de verdad.

-He estado muy enfocada en el libro, pero también me he sentido extraña –reconoció. Acto seguido se ruborizó intensamente y Gajeel, previendo las razones, prefirió no entrar en detalles.

-¿A qué lo atribuyes? –indagó para centrarse en lo más relevante y menos delator.

Levy se alzó de hombros, todavía cohibida, como si la explicación fuese de lo más simple.

-Ya hemos visto antes islas afectadas por algún hechizo –dijo-, pero también debes saber que hay islas mágicas de por sí. La atmósfera de esta que visitamos así lo indica: el aislamiento, el calor, la serenidad, las dificultades para llegar… A veces la magia es así de caprichosa. Además, cuando percibe la presencia de extraños, en este caso nosotros dos, es normal que actúe como el organismo con sus defensas y que su influencia nos afecte.

Así que se trataba de eso, un gran organismo actuando a la defensiva. Gajeel asintió en silencio, comprendiéndolo. De pronto recordó el otro motivo que lo impulsó a acompañarla en ese viaje y, por primera vez, se cuestionó seriamente esa dependencia.

Él nunca había sido un buen devoto, ni un buen discípulo, excepto tal vez mientras se formaba con su dragón, por eso siempre que necesitaba saber algo para resolver un problema recurría a la gente capacitada. Era bueno contar con amigos, pero de pronto comprendió que, de algún modo, la falta de interés mermaba su poder. Tendría que haber estudiado por sí mismo un poco más, se habría ahorrado unos cuantos dolores de cabeza.

Ella, al notar el cambio en su semblante, volvió a ruborizarse y procuró ocultarlo enfocándose en el libro. Para Levy también había sido difícil concentrarse, había estado experimentando los mismos sobresaltos románticos que su compañero e incluso tuvo que dominar los abruptos impulsos de abrazarlo que la asaltaron en más de una ocasión. Si no fuera porque su mente y su voluntad seguían centrados en la búsqueda, podría haber cometido un disparate.

En medio de todo aquello su cerebro comenzó a elucubrar explicaciones, hasta que descubrió la razón más plausible. La isla era una zona mágica y no quería extraños, por lo que accionaba para urgirlos a salir chicaneando en sus puntos débiles. Y vaya que supo detectarlos. Nunca se había topado con el fenómeno en persona, pero había leído sobre ello en la biblioteca del gremio e incluso Mirajane, alguna vez, le había contado de sus propias experiencias.

Pues bien, si la isla quería expulsarlos lo mejor sería darse prisa e irse por sus propios medios mientras aún pudiesen controlarse. Quizás en el fondo, muy muy muy en el fondo, le hubiera gustado quedarse el tiempo necesario para descubrir hasta dónde podía llegar si sucumbía a esos impulsos, pero todavía tenía demasiada conciencia del bochorno como para permitirse la experiencia.

Sin demorarse más, aplicó el hechizo de reducción y el libro adquirió el tamaño conveniente. Luego lo añadió a su brazalete. Gajeel, igualmente turbado, aprobó con un gesto el accionar y sugirió que se marchasen de allí de una buena vez por todas. Levy estuvo de acuerdo, su corazón estaba a punto de desbocarse.

Para sentirse más segura enfiló hacia la salida algo rezagada con respecto a él. Tras él bajó por las escaleras y tras él salió de la biblioteca. También caminó a cierta distancia mientras se dirigían al muelle y fue incapaz de decidir si la falta de comentarios de parte de su amigo con respecto a su inopinada actitud la aliviaba o en realidad la decepcionaba un tanto. En todo caso, mejor no tentar a la suerte ni siquiera con acotaciones casuales.

Llegaron al muelle más rápido de lo que hubieran creído. Esta vez, el sitio y la barca aparecían frente a sus ojos casi brillantes, como si alguien los invitase con alegría a retirarse lo más pronto posible. Gajeel hizo una mueca. Era demasiado alevoso.

Sin decir palabra abordaron la barca, tomaron asiento y automáticamente comenzó a moverse, alejándose poco a poco de la costa. Aliviados por dejar aquel inquietante lugar atrás, ambos contemplaron la isla durante algunos instantes, pensativos. En sus cuerpos comenzaron a sentirse progresivamente menos acalorados y despejados de sensaciones comprometedoras.

-Sí que es extraño el camino de la sabiduría –comentó Gajeel por lo bajo.

Levy sonrió.

-Ni te imaginas –bromeó.

-Supongo que sólo un verdadero devoto posee los nervios para hacerlo –señaló, aludiendo en parte y sin poderlo evitar a los ardores que los habían acometido.

Pero la joven se desentendió de la alusión.

-O al menos todo aquel que necesite mejorar. ¿Deberíamos vestir de violeta?

Él la miró a los ojos haciendo caso omiso de la broma.

-Para mí, tú eres la mejor –declaró antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. Luego, pasmosamente ruborizado por irse de boca de semejante forma, se apresuró a componer un gesto de naturalidad, como si le hubiera dicho "qué lindo está el día".

Pero Levy se le quedó mirando estupefacta e interiormente conmovida. Durante unos intensos instantes no supo qué hacer con esas palabras, demasiado sorprendida como para atinar a algo más que boquear perturbada. Hasta que, reponiéndose, decidió aceptarlas considerando a la persona de quien venían. O mejor, porque lo decía él.

-Gracias –musitó.

Ya se habían alejado lo suficiente como para achacarle a los influjos de la isla unas palabras tan sinceras y una aceptación tan emocionada, por lo que volvieron a ensimismarse para eludir lo que les pasaba por dentro. Sin embargo, cada uno por su parte persistió en adjudicarle a la magia de aquel sitio esa nueva debilidad. Sólo así, tal vez, pudiesen seguir viaje sin caer en nuevas e inconvenientes distracciones.

Poco después atracaron, descendieron, le echaron un último vistazo a la isla y emprendieron la marcha según la orientación señalada por Levy. Habría suficiente luz todavía para avanzar un buen tramo del camino. A los pocos metros, no obstante, ella volteó el rostro sólo para comprobar que el muelle había desaparecido otra vez.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Seguimos recolectando libros. Hoy arribaremos a un gremio muy particular, espero que la lectura les resulte entretenida._

 _Saludos para **Carmen** : Zoro y Ryoga son dos de mis personajes predilectos justamente porque son hermosos cuando se pierden XD Los amo mucho, se merecen el... ¿homenaje? Muchas gracias por seguir del otro lado :D_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar -sobre todo porque esta vuelta tuve poco tiempo para dedicarme a corregirlo, lo confieso- y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **V**

 **Libro Rosa**

 **El amor luminoso**

* * *

Tal y como habían previsto, hacia el anochecer de una de sus indeterminadas jornadas de viaje arribaron a la puerta de aquel problemático gremio. O al menos para Gajeel podía volverse un problema, porque a esas alturas Levy estaba tan enfocada en su misión que nada ajeno a su desarrollo parecía afectarla.

Recordando lo molestos que podían ser sus integrantes, el mago se plantó a cierta distancia de la entrada fastidiado antes de tiempo y contempló la fachada con indisimulable desconfianza. Era lo último que le faltaba. Levy, que había avanzado varios pasos, de pronto advirtió su rezago y volteó para mirarlo con interrogación.

-¿Gajeel?

El otro gruñó antes de responder.

-¿Estás segura de que el próximo libro se encuentra aquí?

Ella ladeó la cabeza, extrañada con el planteo. Había creído que las dudas sobre sus capacidades sensoriales se habían agotado.

-¿Acaso cuestionas mis métodos… otra vez?

Él negó con la cabeza, irritado.

-¿No podría haber sido en otro gremio?

-El libro aparecerá donde decida aparecer.

-Pues tus libros son bastante caprichosos.

-Mira quién habla.

-¿No podemos dejarlo para el final?

Levy se cruzó de brazos, impaciente, y le dirigió una mirada que a las claras le decía "¿tú qué crees?". Gajeel bufó ante lo inevitable. Odiaba ejercer el rol de villano con ella después del tiempo que llevaban viajando, pero nadie en su sano juicio podría culparlo por intentar.

Permanecieron en esas posturas durante algunos instantes más, intercambiando inconformidad en silencio. Levy se imaginaba por dónde venía la cosa, pero como se trataba de su propio desafío no podía darle espacio a esa clase de recelos, mucho menos después de haber reunido con éxito a cuatro de Los Doce Grandes Libros sin inconvenientes relevantes. Ahora le tocaba el turno al quinto y ninguna aprensión ajena e infantil la convencería de desistir.

Ambos perseveraron tozudos, silenciosos, resoplando y echándose en cara la intolerancia que se traían. La luna ya se elevaba en lo alto del oscuro cielo, apurándolos en la necesidad de resolver el conflicto de forma sensata. Pero como persistían en aquella ceñuda tesitura, otra persona tuvo que zanjar la cuestión por ellos.

Nunca supieron de dónde salió, desde cuándo había notado su llegada ni cuánta preparación requería para poder realizar semejante entrada triunfal. Sólo lo vieron girar sobre sí mismo suspendido en el aire, su figura recortada contra el cielo nocturno, lanzando estrellitas doradas y aterrizando aspaventosamente entre los dos. Gajeel y Levy lo miraron casi con espanto.

 _-¡MEN!_ –saludó él.

 **.**

 **.**

Ichiya los guió a través de los salones de juego, la piscina, el gimnasio y el solárium. Más que un gremio de magos acreditados, parecía un maldito host club. A Gajeel le resultó increíble que en un sitio tan lleno de banalidades pudiera existir también algo tan solemne como una biblioteca. No obstante, tuvo que reconocer que los habían recibido bien.

Por empezar, habían llegado a una hora muy poco conveniente. Sin embargo, dada la singular espontaneidad que caracteriza a los integrantes de Blue Pegasus, los admitieron sin recelos ni cuestionamientos, casi como si fuesen de la familia. Aunque, al poco rato, el mago cayó en la cuenta de que esa bonhomía respondía a una razón muy concreta.

Él cerraba la marcha detrás de Levy, la única posición que le permitía mantenerla vigilada. Los representantes de Pegasus podían ser amistosos, simpáticos y generosos con las visitas a pesar de la hora y las circunstancias, pero cuando veían a una mujer se transfiguraban en ansiosos moscardones anhelantes de piel humana. Gajeel había tenido que espantarlos no menos de veinte veces a lo largo de la breve media hora que llevaban allí.

Por ejemplo, después de la espectacular y "perfumada" bienvenida de Ichiya, el equipo Trimens se ocupó en hacer de las suyas en torno a la joven maga de Fairy Tail. Ren le obsequió rosas, algo cohibido, mientras que Hibiki le declaró su amor abierta y descaradamente, seguido de Eve, para quien Levy constituía "el hada más sabia y bella que haya posado un pie sobre la faz de la tierra". A Gajeel le dieron ganas de matar.

De un solo movimiento desbarató las rosas, interrumpió las propuestas de compromiso y combatió los piropos con una mirada asesina de la que Eve y los demás se desentendieron olímpicamente. Dados los escasos resultados de sus tentativas, por una fracción de segundo consideró la idea de cambiarse de ropa y sumarse a la trabada competencia con un solo de guitarra, pero fue capaz de darse cuenta a tiempo de lo descabellado de semejante ocurrencia en medio de aquel desquiciado grupo de mujeriegos. La estupidez parecía contagiosa.

Una vez repuesto de ese lapsus de debilidad, se limitó a boicotear cada lance y cada acometida sentimental. Frustró pedidos de mano, arruinó declaraciones, se comió el contenido de todas las cajas de bombones ofrecidas, aventó por el aire toda alianza de matrimonio que se le cruzó en el camino y aceptó con estoica hombría cada beso en la mano y cada abrazo "protector" que los otros prodigaban con abrumadora liberalidad. Jamás llegarían a ella, no mientras le quedara un atisbo de dignidad.

Malditos acosadores… Sólo cuando por fin se les permitió explicar las razones de su visita Ichiya dejó en suspenso sus cuestionables juegos de seducción en pos de asistir a una dama en apuros. Desde luego, muy poca confianza inspiró en el Dragon Slayer tal muestra de cordura, y no le quitó el ojo de encima ni siquiera cuando el tipo se tomó algunos segundos para atar las agujetas de sus zapatos.

Levy, por su parte, transitó por todas esas escenas con cierta turbación. Trató de ser cortés con sus anfitriones, toleró con nerviosas sonrisas cada uno de sus avances y con confusa emoción las tenaces estrategias defensivas de su compañero, pero la verdad era que lo que más le importaba era cumplir con su cometido. Los libros constituían una prioridad y así se lo comunicó a Ichiya en medio de aquella batahola acosadora.

Aunque lo de "dama en apuros" le sonó algo exagerado, se quedó tranquila al comprobar que la ayudarían a conseguir lo que buscaba. Le habló de Los Doce Grandes Libros, de su destino de portadora y de la pesquisa que había emprendido custodiada por Gajeel, e incluso le mostró su brazalete. Y lejos de lo que cabría suponer, Ichiya accedió a asistirla y a cederle el libro que encontrase allí "como correspondía a un caballero enamorado".

La joven sudó frío al oír tales palabras, pero aceptó agradecida la buena predisposición. Supuso que mientras Gajeel estuviese cerca nada podría pasarle… al menos nada más incómodo de lo que ya le había sucedido desde que puso un pie en ese gremio. Fue entonces cuando el mago del perfume los invitó a seguirlos hasta la biblioteca.

Más allá de las llamativas instalaciones enumeradas, Blue Pegasus contaba con un edificio tan grande como Fairy Tail, por lo que las dimensiones de su biblioteca le iban en saga. Cuando entraron al recinto, Levy se quedó boquiabierta al contemplar la amplia, nutrida y modernamente diseñada dependencia. El contraste de ese sitio reposado con el desatinado panorama anterior no hizo más que resaltar su magnificencia.

Por supuesto, Ichiya dio una voltereta en el aire y aterrizó de rodillas ante la admirada Levy, poniéndose a su entera disposición.

-Ordena y tendrás el libro, joven dama.

Gajeel puso los ojos en blanco.

-No será necesario, Ichiya-san, mi intuición me guiará para hallarlo –repuso ella, sonriendo con nerviosismo ante tal despliegue de galantería.

-Ya veo. Tus poderes perceptivos han evolucionado durante la búsqueda, _men_.

- _Mujer_ –corrigió Gajeel.

- _MEN_ –persistió el otro.

-¡Mujer!

 _-¡Men!_

-¿Acaso no me oíste?

Levy se inquietó todavía más con el envalentonamiento de Gajeel y perdió toda esperanza de ayuda genuina al verlos así de enfrentados. Suspiró con cansancio.

-Si quieren pueden esperar aquí, iré a buscar el libro por mí misma.

Pero ninguno de los dos prestó atención a sus palabras, pues se habían enfrascado en una _apasionante_ discusión idiomática. Ella meneó la cabeza, ofuscada, y se dedicó a sus labores de rastreo. Al diablo con los hombres.

Las estanterías presentaban una curiosa simetría. Algunas se disponían en forma inclinada, otras eran circulares y otras escalonadas, jugando así con el espacio y la ordenación. Sin embargo, nada parecía al azar. De algún modo se percibía unidad dentro de la variación y sentido en la aleatoria combinación. Quienes así lo hayan dispuesto, seguramente pretendían representar la diversidad del saber así como las conexiones existentes entre todas las cosas de este mundo más allá de la división disciplinar tradicional. Era un sitio sobrecogedor.

A Levy le maravilló hallar un tesoro tan extraordinario e iluminador en un lugar aparentemente despreocupado. Sonrió para sus adentros. A fin de cuentas, se trataba de uno de los grandes gremios de la magia. Incluso Fairy Tail se había hecho de una fama no del todo acertada en cuanto a su verdadera inclinación, así que eran los menos indicados para cuestionar los dislates ajenos.

En medio de aquella fascinada exploración, no le llevó mucho tiempo divisar en un estante de forma circular un lomo dorado sobresaliendo de entre los demás volúmenes. Se apresuró hasta allí, contenta, y se alzó de puntillas para alcanzarlo. Luego, ansiosa, se puso a examinarlo. Había encontrado el Libro Rosa.

Orgullosa de su nuevo hallazgo, antes de abrirlo regresó con los demás para poder compartir con ellos la satisfacción que le generaba. Gajeel e Ichiya seguían enfrascados en sus propias posturas sobre el género de las personas, tercos como niños, hasta que Levy se interpuso entre ambos para mostrarles el libro.

Fiel a su carácter, Gajeel chasqueó la lengua hoscamente como dando por sentado que ella lo conseguiría. Ichiya, en cambio, le ofreció a su bella huésped un baile celebratorio esparciendo por el aire más estrellitas doradas y fragancia de, justamente, rosas, declarándole una vez más los requiebros de su corazón.

-¿Es el Libro Rosa? –inquirió Gajeel para cortarle la perorata.

-Así parece –respondió Levy, que lo abrió y pasó las primeras páginas hasta hallar el título.

-No me extraña, _men_.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ichiya extendió los brazos como si pretendiese abarcar el recinto en su totalidad.

-¡Es el color de nuestro gremio! –señaló con obviedad.

Sólo entonces repararon en el detalle. A Levy le pareció una interesante coincidencia, mientras que a Gajeel simplemente le generó más fastidio.

-¿Y qué significado tiene? –indagó él para evitar que el otro armara un escándalo, aunque pronto se arrepentiría mucho de haberlo preguntado.

Levy pasó otra página, encontró el texto explicativo habitual y leyó en voz alta.

- _El color rosa, una fusión entre el blanco y el rojo, es el color del amor y de la pureza amorosa. En magia se utiliza tanto para atraer como para transformar la pasión en energía luminosa. También significa regocijo sentimental…_

- _Men_ –suspiró Ichiya de modo espeluznante, demostrando con piruetas la acertada profundidad del texto. O al menos lo era para él.

Levy, turbada por ese inesperado simbolismo y la reacción que había suscitado en su anfitrión, prefirió cerrar el libro. Miró de reojo a Gajeel intentando adivinar qué ideas pasarían por su mente después de escuchar términos tales como "amor", "pasión" y "regocijo sentimental", pero el tipo se había cruzado de brazos esbozando una mueca, aparentemente desinteresado. Se sintió desconcertada.

-Por eso el rosa es el color de nuestro gremio, ¡un gremio consagrado al perfume del amor! –declaró aparatosamente Ichiya, y dando una voltereta volvió a ofrecerse ante ella con la pose del caballero andante-. Pongo mi cuerpo, mi magia y mi alma a tu entera disposición, ¡oh sabia y encantadora Levy!

Gajeel chasqueó la lengua, despectivo, y ella sonrió con aturdimiento.

-Creí que estabas enamorado de Erza, Ichiya-san.

-¡Mi corazón no conoce de medidas!

-Pero al menos debería conocer de lealtad –señaló la maga.

-Sentimientos tan nobles en un corazón tan hermoso no hacen más que acrecentar el "luminoso amor" que siento por ti en este momento, _men_.

-¡Que es una chica! –intervino Gajeel, irritado.

Ichiya, desde luego, no le hizo el más mínimo caso y siguió cortejando a Levy, quien se limitó a soportarlo quietecita en su lugar con la esperanza de que pronto se agotase. Cuán ingenua podía ser a veces. Tratándose de asuntos amorosos, y después de la revelación del Libro Rosa, Ichiya halló aún más fundamentos para insistir en conquistarla.

Pero lo que más molestó a Levy fue la repentina indolencia de su compañero. A lo sumo se veía irritado, pero como eso era habitual en él no supo cómo interpretarlo. ¿Tan insensible era que ninguna de las palabras leídas lo habían afectado? ¿Y no se suponía que la acompañaba para protegerla de las dificultades? ¿Cómo podía permanecer al margen mientras ella padecía aquel acoso? Antes se había conducido de una manera tan diferente…

Y a mayor frustración, mayor malhumor experimentaba. Quería mandar a volar a Ichiya, pero el tipo actuaba según su naturaleza espontánea y no podía culparlo por ello. Además, la había recibido con amabilidad y estaba obligada a retribuírsela, aunque sea tolerándolo. En cambio, Gajeel se merecía una contundente patada en el trasero por obrar de pronto con tal indiferencia.

Apretó los puños para reunir aún más enojo. Ichiya, rondando a su alrededor, seguía lanzándole contundentes dardos amorosos. Así se sucedió el tiempo hasta que, arribando al instante cúlmine de su malestar, por fin se operó el milagro. Casi como si hubiera estado midiendo la temperatura creciente de su termostato femenino, Gajeel se movió antes de que ella estallase.

De una zancada llegó junto a Ichiya, lo sujetó de los tobillos, se dirigió hasta el ventanal más cercano y lo arrojó sin piedad hacia el vasto cielo nocturno hasta verlo desaparecer. Con suerte, tal vez se convertiría en una estrella y jamás volvería a molestarlos.

Luego, bufando, cerró el ventanal y retornó a su sitio con la misma adusta postura de antes, sin emitir vocablo. Levy había presenciado la escena con estupefacción, olvidando el enfado incubado. Después de todo, el hombre tenía sangre en las venas. Se sintió tan ridículamente complacida con su reacción que no supo cómo actuar, y tan confusa con la inadecuada virulencia de la misma que tampoco supo qué decir.

Después de algunos instantes de incertidumbre, logró señalar con tino:

-Ni bien se recupere, volverá.

-Pues lo mandaré a volar otra vez.

-No puedes reaccionar así cada vez que algo te molesta… ni siquiera por mi bien.

-¿Y cómo debería reaccionar entonces? –replicó él, ceñudo-. ¿Manifestándoles mi imperecedero e incondicional _amor luminoso_? ¿Entonando estúpidas serenatas asistiéndolos en la conquista? ¿O acaso debería dejar que sigan pululando a tu alrededor como si fueras la flor y ellos las malditas abejas?

Levy se mordió el labio, entendiendo el punto. De hecho, Gajeel había obrado precisamente del modo que ella quería, sólo que lo abrupto de la situación la había desconcertado. Al fin y al cabo, ya sea por los avances amorosos de sus congéneres o por el significado del libro encontrado, venían bordeando peligrosamente la senda de sus verdaderos sentimientos, haciendo cuanto podían para mantener la compostura.

El amor también podía ser eso, podía ser el juego del escondrijo y de la aparente frialdad. Y callar, simular y dejar correr por debajo, mantenerse a salvo de alguna clase de vulnerabilidad. Aun así, ambos sabían que existía. Levy _sabía_ que existía.

-Gracias –musitó finalmente, algo ruborizada. Comprendía el esfuerzo de Gajeel.

-Hice una promesa –se limitó a señalar él, fingiendo indiferencia-. Se supone que viajo contigo para mantenerte a salvo… incluso de esta clase de peligros.

Ella sonrió. Una vez más pensó en el significado del Libro Rosa, en el amor luminoso que auguran sus páginas y en las palpitaciones de su propio corazón, aunque se reservó sus emociones. No sólo Gajeel jugaba a las escondidas.

-Puede que exageren, pero creo que no está mal recibir de vez en cuando cierta dosis de amor –comentó cohibida.

Durante algunos segundos, Gajeel no supo muy bien cómo responder. Sin embargo, entendiendo tal vez, o sintiéndose un poco como ella, encontró el modo de concordar sin revelar demasiado.

-Supongo que existen muchas formas de demostrar amor, y no siempre son luminosas. Eso no significa que carezcan de sinceridad.

Levy asintió, entendiéndolo de veras.

-Tal vez sea una de las mejores cualidades del amor –reconoció, aunque con cierta dosis de culpa.

-Tal vez –convino Gajeel, algo incómodo ya. Carraspeó y Levy consideró que era hora de cambiar de tema, al menos por caridad. Quizás, en el futuro, los aguardasen otros momentos para concluir el juego, mejores oportunidades para asomarse por fin a la luz.

-Deberíamos irnos antes de que Ichiya-san regrese.

-Y antes de que los demás reemprendan la caterva de idioteces.

-Aun así me parecen de lo más simpáticos –comentó ella con picardía.

Gajeel volvió a mostrarse despectivo.

-Simpáticos mis polainas –gruñó.

La joven rió y luego se quedó mirándolo con cierto arrobo, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. Él sí se percató debido al súbito silencio y la inopinada falta de resolución para empezar a retirarse, así que se puso nervioso.

No era tan tonto como para ignorar que, así como había afectado a Ichiya, el significado del libro también los había sacudido a ellos. Sólo que en un nivel diferente. Había demasiada honestidad entre sus sentimientos hacia Levy como para desperdiciar energías en flirteos inútiles, además de que su carácter se lo impedía. Lo único que sabía hacer Gajeel era accionar, expresar con actos lo que guardaba en su corazón. Por eso le incomodaba tanto la llana espontaneidad de los demás.

En ese penoso momento de irresolución, sin embargo, creyó que debería decir más que hacer, que debería emitir las palabras más apropiadas para rescatarlos de aquel atasco existencial. Levy se veía demasiado cohibida para dar el primer paso y él no se sentía mucho mejor, así que se devanó los sesos tratando de dar con la mejor manera posible de incitarlos a moverse.

Afortunadamente para él, pronto halló el modo de reiniciar el suspendido acontecer sin perturbarla demasiado.

-¿Y el libro? –indagó.

Levy se sobresaltó un poco, había estado muy ensimismada en sus propias cavilaciones.

-¿El libro?

-El libro –corroboró Gajeel, señalando con un dedo el objeto en cuestión-. ¿Lo reducirás o no?

Por fin ella entendió a qué se refería. Se sintió un poco avergonzada, pero se apresuró a aplicar el hechizo. Una vez que añadió el dije resultante a su brazalete, se volvió hacia su compañero con mayor seguridad.

-Ya podemos irnos.

Gajeel asintió con la cabeza y marchó tras ella otra vez, sólo que no para vigilarla sino porque era la única manera de brindarle y brindarse algo de privacidad. Todavía revoloteaban ciertas sensaciones y un poco de distancia ayudaría a apaciguarlas.

Como de costumbre, procuraban esconder lo que en realidad sentían. El Libro Rosa los había iluminado, pero aún les quedaba por transitar un largo camino para aceptarlo. Tenían por delante un objetivo muy importante y ni ella quería distraerse ni él pretendía convertirse en un obstáculo. Lo demás se lo dejarían al tiempo.

Tal y como habían intuido, el equipo Trimens los recibió con una nueva andanada de cursilerías y melosidades, secundados por Ichiya, que había regresado intacto de su viaje a las estrellas. Sólo que Levy esta vez estaba demasiado cansada como para tolerarlos sin delatar su malestar, cosa que los aplacó solamente hasta el punto de custodiarla a la habitación dispuesta para ella.

Sólo por esta vez, Gajeel se abstuvo de intervenir. Los vio alejarse por un largo corredor, ya menos fastidiado por las inagotables tratativas conquistadoras. De repente le pareció estar viendo una película repetida y lo único que deseaba era que Levy llegase al cuarto antes de que se le diera por convertir en dijes a esos idiotas también.

Por su parte, fue completamente ignorado. No sólo tuvo que aguantar otra insensata escena de seducción protagonizada por la chica que le gustaba, sino que también tuvo que conformarse con dormir en el primer recinto que encontró, pues nadie se ocupó de él. Malditos sean todos los integrantes de aquel gremio de degenerados.

Tal vez fuese a parar al solárium, tal vez al gimnasio, a esas alturas ni siquiera le importó. Cuando se recostó en un rincón cualquiera, extrañamente frío y solitario para un gremio como aquel, sólo le quedaron ganas para seguir pensando en Levy. Sin embargo, antes de conciliar el sueño, fue acometido por un conocido presentimiento.

Mascullando maldiciones, se incorporó de mala gana y se dirigió hasta la ventana más próxima. Desde allí pudo contemplar el paisaje de la ciudad dormida. Alerta, agudizó la vista para escudriñar en los alrededores, atento a la detección de cualquier tipo de irregularidad, pero nada extraño llegó a divisar.

La perturbadora sensación, no obstante, continuó aguijoneándolo. Entonces, siendo que las sombras también eran su elemento, decidió enfocarse en la proyección de las cosas. Aunque nada raro descubrió, de algún modo supo que una de ellas le devolvía el escrutinio en ese preciso instante, acechante en la penumbra de la noche.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Ya estamos en la mitad del fic, no sé si se los había comentado pero la historia tendrá un total de doce capítulos. No se preocupen, ya están escritos, así que pueden seguir leyendo sin temor a interrupciones. Mientras internet y la luz no me fallen, aquí tendrán un fic completo._

 _Como de costumbre, aprovecho este espacio para agradecer a los anónimos. **Carmen** , es verdad, el amor está en el aire, pero parece que todavía les cuesta demostrarlo. Habrá que darles un empujoncito. Qué bueno que la lectura te resulte cómoda, también busco eso en los fics. He aquí la continuación, muchas gracias por seguir del otro lado :D_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **VI**

 **Libro Negro**

 **Miedos**

* * *

Se detuvieron a la vera de un extenso valle desértico. Hacía un calor desagradable, sofocante, el sol en lo alto lo recrudecía y la necesidad de cuidar del agua los tenía a maltraer. En pocos minutos el paladar se les secaba y la cara se les cubría de una molesta capa de sudor. Aunque se muriesen de ganas de beber un trago, se impusieron la directiva de recurrir a sus cantimploras sólo con determinada frecuencia.

La vegetación venía raleando desde hacía varios kilómetros. No se toparon con asentamiento ni lugareño alguno, y tampoco les asombró demasiado. Muy pocos pueblos habían desarrollado las condiciones para vivir en una tierra tan inhóspita como aquélla donde ni siquiera la sombra tenía alguna oportunidad. Aun así, Levy insistió en seguir esa dirección. Cuando llegaron al valle, el panorama no mejoró.

El páramo que se extendía ante sus ojos desilusionó a Gajeel, aunque pronto supo resignarse. A fin de cuentas, la ruta era la trazada por su compañera y él no tenía ni voz ni voto a la hora de decidir, ni ella el poder para variar el paisaje a su capricho. De todos modos, nunca podía dominar del todo sus recelos.

-¿Por qué crees que hay una biblioteca en este lugar? –indagó con desconfianza mientras hacía visera con la mano y escudriñaba los alrededores-. Tú y tus extrañas corazonadas.

Levy puso los brazos en jarra, abarcando el panorama de un solo vistazo.

-Sé que hay una biblioteca cerca porque conozco este lugar –respondió-. Y deja de molestar.

Él la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Has estado aquí antes?

-Hace algunos años, cuando me propuse conocer las Bibliotecas Aisladas.

-¿Bibliotecas Aisladas?

-Así es –corroboró ella, sonriendo al recordar. Y como Gajeel la miró con mayor interrogación aún, se decidió a explayarse-. Las Bibliotecas Aisladas reciben ese nombre por ser aquellas que no pertenecen a ningún gremio o ciudad, construidas hace siglos para la custodia del saber.

-¿Construidas por quién?

La joven se alzó de hombros.

-Nunca hubo certezas al respecto. Algunos las adjudican a los afanes de los Padres, los primeros magos sobre la tierra. Otros creen que las construyeron los ermitaños con el fin de preservar los conocimientos adquiridos en su soledad. También se las han adjudicado a los magos itinerantes de antaño. –Levy hizo una breve pausa, pensando en el asunto-. Algunos sospechan que no fueron magos, sino los reyes primigenios que pretendían esconder en ellas los secretos de la Historia, la Creación y el establecimiento de sus reinados.

Gajeel gruñó.

-Demasiada información –dijo- y demasiada incertidumbre.

-Es porque son muy antiguas –repuso Levy-, y nunca hay certezas cuando se trata de tiempos tan remotos. El origen de las cosas suele ser confuso.

-Y dices que una de esas bibliotecas se encuentra en este valle… Pero desde aquí no veo nada, ninguna construcción, ni señal que indique su proximidad.

-Es por lo engañoso de la perspectiva –explicó la maga. Luego le guiñó un ojo, confiada-. Tú sígueme y verás que pronto nos toparemos con ella.

Gajeel suspiró. Se lo temía. Si no era la perspectiva era la ordenación, y si no era la ordenación era la maldita brújula que se le había formado adentro. Esos libros eran demasiado quisquillosos.

Descendieron, entonces, por la rocosa ladera. Agorero, un busardo planeó sobre sus cabezas graznando lastimeramente y el calor se tornó más denso, pero no se dejaron afectar por los adversos indicios de la naturaleza que recorrían. Al fin y al cabo se trataba de un viaje y los imprevistos tanto positivos como negativos tenían que acontecer. En todo caso, lo más importante para ellos era hacer que el esfuerzo valiera la pena.

Cuando el descenso finalizó se adentraron en la llanura. Gajeel se limitó a seguir a Levy, que era quien guiaba. Miraba en una y otra dirección esperando que apareciera el edificio, pero todavía no veía nada en particular más allá de las pendientes que los rodeaban. Una vez más se alzó mentalmente de hombros confiándose a su criterio.

En un momento dado la llanura se interrumpió por la presencia de un acantilado, un avance de los macizos que encerraban el valle. Levy le indicó que tendrían que rodearlo, por lo que siguieron caminando en esa dirección bordeando el declive.

Avanzaron un rato más sin notar ninguna otra variación en el paisaje, hasta que al terminar de rodear el obstáculo desembocaron en el mismo panorama anterior, otra llanura extensa, reseca y sofocante. Sólo que en el centro, alzándose de modo que parecía tocar el cielo, se levantaba una gran torre de piedra perfectamente circular.

Levy palmeó contenta, satisfecha con el hallazgo. Era tal y como la recordaba.

-Ahí está mi torre –comentó con orgullo-, la biblioteca que buscaba.

-Ahí está tu torre –convino él, rumiando esa nueva muestra de certeza orientativa.

El mago se percató del error de haber estado esperando encontrarse con una biblioteca como las demás, al parecer las construcciones típicas no eran las únicas bibliotecas posibles. El cambio le impresionó, aunque no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué diablos hacía un edificio de tal envergadura en el medio de la nada.

 _Aislada_ , así la había denominado Levy, y el apelativo de verdad le iba. La última ciudad había quedado varios kilómetros atrás y quién sabe a cuánta distancia se encontraría la próxima. El que se haya impuesto el deber de preservar lo que sea que haya querido preservar allí, fuese mago, rey o ser humano corriente, al construir tal fortaleza sin ninguna duda que lo había conseguido.

Las Bibliotecas Aisladas, según le explicaría Levy en el trayecto, además de acopiar conocimiento tenían la función de resguardarlo de las manos equivocadas, ambiciosas o malintencionadas. Se hallaban dispersas por el mundo de manera aleatoria y en esquivas coordenadas, y aunque eran escasas, cada una de por sí encerraba un esplendoroso caudal de libros que podrían echar luz sobre cualquier misterio de la existencia. Sin embargo, dada la finalidad para la que fueron construidas, no podían ser localizadas por cualquiera ni de forma sencilla.

A menos que el interesado tuviese una razón noble y contase con algún indicio de su ubicación, la búsqueda se volvía prácticamente imposible. La propia Levy lo había intentado en más de una ocasión y sólo tuvo éxito en dos oportunidades: una en el pasado y una en el presente. Que fuese con la misma biblioteca obedecía ya a una casualidad muy difícil de explicar.

-En aquel entonces también estaba viajando con Jet y Droy, buscando información sobre la escritura sólida –le contó mientras se dirigían a la torre-. Supongo que mi deseo por saber era tan genuino y desesperado que pronto nos topamos con esta biblioteca, tal vez en este mismo valle, tal vez en algún otro –comentó con ambigüedad-. Una vez que consigues lo que quieres, y partes, la biblioteca desaparece de tu vista y el recuerdo de su ubicación se torna difuso. Debe tratarse de algún hechizo obrando a su alrededor.

-Odio ese tipo de hechizos –masculló Gajeel, recordando la manipulación mental padecida en el último trabajo y el tipo de situaciones a las que se habían visto sometidos en determinados sitios desde que partieron.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, comprensiva quizá por primera vez al oír aquella sempiterna queja suya.

-La magia no sólo sirve para pelear -señaló.

-Por eso digo que ciertas aplicaciones me incomodan.

-Deberías empezar a reconciliarte con esos aspectos de la magia.

-Lo haré, desde luego, pero cuando dejen de molestarme.

Levy sonrió condescendiente meneando la cabeza con resignación, y lo dejó pasar. A veces creía que Gajeel, o los Dragon Slayers en general, eran más guerreros que magos propiamente dichos. De todos modos, eso no modificaba en nada lo que sentía por él.

-Evidentemente, si pude dar con esta biblioteca de nuevo es porque posee uno de Los Doce –prosiguió-. El porqué lo ignoro, pero ya no me cuestiono tanto ese tipo de misterios.

-Haces bien –repuso él poniéndose ahora de su parte-. Cuando obtengas Los Doce Libros tendrás tiempo de sobra para explicarte las cosas.

A Levy le divirtió un poco la simpleza del razonamiento, pero también la emocionó el grado de confianza contenido en sus palabras. Que alguien tan importante para ella diera por hecho la feliz consecución de su viaje le renovó los ánimos y la convicción. Se sintió agradecida de tenerlo a su lado y de poder contar con él incluso con sus rezongos y sus ceños fruncidos.

Al llegar a la torre tuvieron que dar un pequeño rodeo para hallar la entrada. Gajeel comprobó que estaba construida de piedra maciza y que su diámetro era tan ancho como el de una casona. Se trataba de una verdadera mole y, cuando alzó la vista, le fue imposible divisar la cima. Más bien le pareció infinita.

Levy hizo los honores de abrir la puerta, dos batientes de gruesa y antiquísima madera cubierta del polvillo acumulado. Tiró de las respectivas argollas de bronce y pronto se escuchó un crujido y el desagradable alarido típico de los goznes vetustos al ceder. Era como si nadie hubiera acudido en muchos años.

-La primera vez ocurrió igual –comentó ella, familiarizada con la sensación.

Gajeel se limitó a asentir y a ingresar. Los primeros pasos fueron dados en lo oscuro, pero en pocos instantes una súbita luz iluminó el recinto en su totalidad. Venía desde lo alto, vedando el exacto origen de su procedencia.

Ante los ojos del mago, la estancia circular se presentó espaciosa y atiborrada de libros. Tosieron por el polvillo acumulado también en el aire, pero pronto se disipó y pudieron observar mejor. No había absolutamente nadie y, acostumbrados como estaban a la constante circulación de gente, esa inopinada soledad les generó algo de desconcierto.

Dispuesta a cierta distancia de las estanterías, una escalera de hierro forjado se enroscaba hacia lo alto. Era el único medio de acceder a los niveles superiores y, vista desde abajo, al igual que ocurría con la torre, tampoco parecía tener fin. A Gajeel el lugar comenzó a aturdirlo.

Levy, en cambio, se condujo con total desenvoltura. Estaba en su territorio, así que nada la perturbaba ni la desviaba del objetivo. En todo caso, al igual que las veces anteriores, le encantaba estar ahí y dejarse guiar por su intuición, recorrer las estanterías con la expectativa del hallazgo inminente. Además, que haya podido arribar por segunda vez en la vida a una de las célebres Bibliotecas Aisladas la llenaba de satisfacción.

Más allá del requerimiento de un deseo genuino, no cualquiera podía toparse con una, y quienes lo conseguían raramente lo hacían en más de una oportunidad. Aunque fue escueta con su amigo al brindarle información, ella sabía bien que había algo de prodigio en ese segundo hallazgo, así como algo de augurio. A cada paso que daba en ese maravilloso viaje, los libros realmente le prodigaban asombro y felicidad.

Todo parecía apuntar al éxito de su aventura, pero prefirió reservarse para el final ese tipo de apreciaciones. Nunca había que hablar antes de tiempo, mucho menos antes de terminar. Aun así, le fue imposible sustraerse a cierta dicha anticipada, como si ya fuese imposible que algo pudiera salir mal.

De inmediato se entregó a la tarea de rastrear el libro. En pocos minutos determinó que allí abajo no estaba e inició el ascenso por la escalera para buscar en el resto de los niveles. Gajeel se limitó a seguirla.

A pesar de la antigüedad del lugar y la calidad del encierro, los libros se veían muy bien cuidados. De alguna manera, la construcción ofrecía las condiciones necesarias para la conservación de los volúmenes, incluso con la dosis justa de ventilación. Sea quien fuese el constructor, había hecho muy bien su trabajo.

En la medida en que ascendían, el mago fue capaz de percatarse de que la luz ingresaba a través de pequeñas claraboyas dispuestas discretamente en lugares estratégicos. Ya había visto varios tipos de artilugios en las bibliotecas anteriores, pero la autosuficiencia de esa torre se llevaba las palmas en la medida de su consideración. A la bendita construcción no le faltaba nada y, por ende, tampoco precisaba de nadie.

Como cabía suponer, Levy no halló señal del libro en los primeros niveles y tuvieron que seguir ascendiendo. Así pudieron corroborar en la práctica lo que la perspectiva les había anticipado: la torre jamás les mostraría su fin. Gajeel por un momento había creído que se trataba de un engaño para desalentar a los incautos, pero se había equivocado. Que el diablo se lo lleve si llegaba a tocar la cima de aquel inacabable lugar.

Cuando por fin llegaron a lo más alto, los pulmones empezaron a fallarles debido al esfuerzo y a la altura. A fin de cuentas, se hallaban en medio de un páramo. Agitados, tuvieron que sentarse para descansar, beber un poco y restaurar el ritmo respiratorio.

-No es que esté fuera de forma –se apresuró a aclarar Gajeel, recomponiéndose apenas.

-Es el calor –convino Levy, y ambos se abrazaron a esa excusa como el náufrago a la balsa.

Agotados, de pronto tuvieron que luchar también contra las ganas de dormir. Afuera era la tarde, pero parecía como si hubieran transcurrido días enteros desde que llegaron a ese valle del demonio. Y todavía les faltaba hallar el libro.

Minutos después, apenas recuperada, Levy fue acometida por un presentimiento. Estimulada por la conocida sensación, olvidó la fatiga, se levantó, se dirigió hasta un estante determinado y oteó en todas direcciones hasta dar con el característico lomo dorado sobresaliendo entre los demás. Aplaudió con incontenible alegría.

-¡Ahí está! –exclamó, y se encaramó para tomarlo.

Gajeel, que no se había movido un ápice de su reposo, exhaló con alivio. Hubiera querido mostrar el mismo nivel de entusiasmo, pero el agotamiento se lo impedía.

-Bien por ti –fue todo lo que pudo proferir.

Ella comenzó a hojearlo con la delicadeza y el respeto acostumbrado. El arrobo que se dibujaba en su rostro cada vez que tenía un libro entre las manos no dejaba de admirar a su compañero, que la observaba detenidamente. Teniéndola a prudente distancia podía permitirse experimentar los aguijonazos de su corazón.

La sencillez y dulzura de Levy siempre lograban conmoverlo. La joven maga hallaba felicidad en cosas tan simples que no hacía más que despertar en él el deseo de conocerla mejor, de entender esas inclinaciones, de descubrir la misma clase de belleza que ella percibía en su entorno. La cercanía de Levy le hacía notar que había ganado mucho en compañerismo, pero que tal vez aún le costase un poco avanzar en humanidad.

Nunca se había atrevido a ponerle un rótulo a la calidad de sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, desde que iniciara aquel viaje, cada día tenía menos dudas al respecto. Si tan sólo se sintiera más seguro, o mejor preparado, quizá pudiera espantar las sombras que todavía lo atosigaban en ocasiones.

Cuando la vio regresar con intenciones de leerle en voz alta, se decidió a ponerse de pie.

-Es el Libro Negro –anunció Levy, y carraspeó para aclararse la garganta-: _En magia el color negro representa los miedos, los terrores, lo nocturno, el desasosiego, la pérdida. En su aspecto positivo, en cambio, puede referirse al todo, a la vuelta a lo primigenio…_

Él se cruzó de brazos, pensativo. No pudo dejar de notar que el negro era su color.

-Habla de tu color –comentó Levy, y Gajeel se sobresaltó por la súbita coincidencia. Ella lo miró sonriente-. Aunque no creo que eso de los miedos vaya contigo.

A Gajeel le desconcertó esa observación sobre su persona y, a la vez, le interesó mucho conocer la idea que Levy se había formado de él.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Ella se extrañó un poco por la pregunta.

-¿Acaso me equivoco? Nunca te he visto temerle a un enemigo. Al contrario, a veces parece que hasta te diviertes al combatir.

-Bueno… tal vez –reconoció él.

-¿O creíste que me refería a otro tipo de miedos?

El mago, muy a pesar suyo, se ruborizó y desvió la vista. Levy lo miró curiosidad. ¿Habría vetas en Gajeel que todavía se le escapaban? Para ella era muy importante conocerlas todas, lo quería demasiado como para soslayar cualquier virtud, cualquier interés o cualquier debilidad.

Él gruñó, repentinamente molesto por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Y encima había sido por su culpa. Haberse dado tiempo para pensar en sus sentimientos por la joven justo antes de que leyera aquellas palabras había venido a colocarlo en un lugar inconveniente.

-Olvídalo –terminó por decir.

-Yo le temo a muchas cosas –manifestó Levy con espontaneidad-. Le temo a los espíritus, a que mi magia deje de funcionar, a las heridas, a las personas que no cumplen con su palabra, a los gusanos adentro de la fruta, a que les ocurra algo malo a mis seres queridos y no estar preparada para afrontarlo…

Gajeel escuchó con asombro la creciente enumeración. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en la cantidad y variedad de temores que podían atravesar a una persona. De repente se descubrió reparando en algunas coincidencias, en inquietudes que nunca antes había calificado de _miedos,_ pero que quizá merecieran tal denominación.

El miedo era inherente al ser humano, ningún mago podía desconocerlo. Ni debía, ya que de otro modo correría el riesgo de obrar irreflexivamente. Mientras el miedo pudiese identificarse, se podría decidir y accionar con criterio y precisión. Natsu, Gray, Erza, todos tenían algún tipo de miedo relacionado consigo mismos o con el resto de sus amigos, y aceptarlo los hacía más fuertes.

En cambio, él solía subestimar los temores casi como si fuesen un estorbo. Sin embargo, sabía bien que cuando la persona se enfrenta a ellos, cuando decide hacer aquello que más lo espanta poniendo toda su voluntad y determinación, es cuando se alcanza un verdadero estado de autosuperación, cuando el espíritu realmente se fortalece. En ese momento comprendió la idea mucho mejor que otras veces.

Gajeel decidió que nunca más lo haría, nunca más subestimaría una sensación de tal naturaleza. Incluso él, cada vez que había visto a alguno de sus amigos en peligro o a Levy lastimada, había reaccionado lleno de ira y de… _miedo_. Había creído que sólo se trataba de lo primero, pero en realidad, en el fondo, siempre le había angustiado la idea de perderlos.

Cuando Levy terminó de enumerar sus temores notó que él se había ensimismado, seguramente meditando en los suyos. Sonrió comprensiva. Ella, quizás, hubiese sobrevalorado la clase de fortaleza que lo constituía, tal vez Gajeel tuviese tantas inquietudes como cualquiera, sólo que su carácter le impediría revelarlas. Y este pensamiento, lejos de desilusionarla, lo ennobleció todavía más en su consideración.

Siendo uno de los miembros menos poderosos de Fairy Tail, Levy en un principio llegó a creer que poco y nada podría hacer para contribuir con el crecimiento del gremio, y eso la llenó de temor tanto como de tristeza. Sin embargo, con el tiempo y el estudio, comprendió que su poder no era ni menor ni mayor, sino distinto, y en más de una misión tuvo la oportunidad de comprobarlo al intervenir exitosamente en momentos clave. Como el ratón de la fábula, su potencial se revelaba desde lo mínimo, pero podía ser más que suficiente para afectarlo todo.

Ese miedo quedó atrás más o menos por la época en que Gajeel entró en sus vidas. Y de repente, también con el tiempo y la cercanía, fue generándose dentro de ella un nuevo tipo de ansiedad, acompañada, lógicamente, por una buena dosis de temor. Muy pronto, además, adquirió una gran importancia dentro de su corazón.

Procuró obviar de la enumeración el miedo relacionado con sus sentimientos por el mago. Jamás podría confesárselo abiertamente, aunque ya en varias circunstancias se le había escapado algún indicio o alguna declaración. Sin embargo, confiaba en que Gajeel olvidase misericordiosamente esos momentos de debilidad.

La incertidumbre del amor carga con más temores de lo que se está dispuesto a admitir.

Al notar el prolongado silencio y la forma como Levy lo miraba, Gajeel por fin volvió en sí y carraspeó para disimular.

-¿Y bien? –indagó-. ¿No tienes un libro que reducir?

Levy, sin saber por qué, habría jurado que le diría algo más, algo diferente, algo relacionado con… ¿Pero por qué razón lo haría? Se sintió bastante tonta por el desvío en sus cavilaciones.

Asintió con la cabeza y aplicó el hechizo. Luego añadió el sexto dije al brazalete, que ya aparecía cargado hasta la mitad. Al caer en la cuenta del detalle, olvidó automáticamente lo demás y volvió a llenarse de contento.

-Mira, Gajeel, ¡ya vamos por la mitad! –exclamó con algarabía.

Él tampoco había reparado antes en ese importante avance. Miró el brazalete con interés.

-Vaya, realmente lo has hecho –manifestó.

Levy se sonrojó un poco, aunque su orgullo fue más fuerte que su timidez.

-Por supuesto que lo hice, tengo una intuición de temer.

-Sí que la tienes –concedió él medio en burla. Tratándose de miedos, ése podría exponerlo sin pudor alguno-. ¿Seguirá siendo así hasta el final? ¿Estás segura de que tu intuición nunca nos meterá en problemas?

-¿Lo ha hecho alguna vez?

-Mira, muchachita…

-¿Lo ha hecho alguna vez?

-Creo que no compren…

-¿Lo ha hecho alguna vez? –insistió la maga, mirándolo ceñuda.

Ahora Gajeel también conoció el miedo de seguir viajando con una compañera y poderosa guía enojada, por lo que tuvo el buen tino de comportarse con humildad.

-Nunca –admitió a regañadientes.

-¿Ves? Así nos llevaremos mejor –se regodeó la otra.

A Gajeel le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. De nuevo tuvo que resignarse a aceptar esa magia de tipo sensorial que le ponía los pelos de punta. Por lo visto, lo acometían más temores de los que había creído.

Levy, satisfecha por el logro de haber acabado con la primera mitad de su aventura, ya no tuvo tiempo para seguir reflexionando sobre miedos o amores ocultos. En su interior se sintió cada vez más esperanzada, ilusionada con una meta que cada día se veía más próxima. En el último tiempo había crecido la añoranza por sus amigos, así que esa pequeña victoria le sacudió las penas y le renovó los ánimos.

Después, más tranquilos, descendieron por la escalera de metal. En el camino, la joven se tomó algunos instantes para revisar entre los títulos, por si hallaba algún ejemplar de provecho. En las ocasiones anteriores se condujo con tanta ansiedad que casi no atendió a otra cosa que al libro dorado, perdiéndose la oportunidad de procurarse nuevas lecturas.

El hecho de encontrarse en una de las Bibliotecas Aisladas le ayudó a recordar que todavía existía el resto de los libros, así que apelando a la paciencia de su amigo y a las extraordinarias circunstancias se puso a escudriñar entre las estanterías. Quién sabe si algún día sería capaz de volver a ese lugar. Lo que allí hallase podía volverse un descubrimiento fundamental.

Hete aquí que se topó con un par de interesantes volúmenes y los guardó en su bolso de viaje. Gajeel le preguntó si estaría bien llevárselos así como así y ella le explicó que si al atravesar las puertas todavía permanecían en su bolso, entonces estaría bien. Percibiendo la clase de prodigio que una vez más obraba en ese asunto, el mago prefirió no seguir preguntando.

Cuando terminaron de descender recuperaron una buena parte del aire que habían perdido en las alturas. Lo que nunca cambió, sin embargo, fue la intensidad del calor. Antes de salir del edificio, bebieron un trago de sus cantimploras.

Por último, Levy le echó un vistazo a esa biblioteca tan particular, despidiéndose. No creyó poder volver a verla una tercera vez. Aun así se sintió muy afortunada, ese viaje la conducía a lugares excepcionales y le había mostrado muchas singularidades del mundo difíciles de olvidar.

Gajeel comprendió sus sentimientos y esperó con paciencia. Para él también se trataba de un viaje bastante revelador, aunque en principio sólo estuviera acompañándola. Sin embargo, tal y como ella hubiese señalado una vez, al parecer él también tenía cosas que descubrir y cosas que entender, por lo que no se arrepentía de la senda transitada.

Cuando Levy estuvo lista, se dieron la vuelta y salieron. Luego, cerraron la enorme puerta de madera. Contemplaron la torre una última vez, admirándose de nuevo de la engañosa perspectiva y lo imponente de la construcción, y enfilaron en silencio hacia el otro extremo del valle.

Mientras recorrían la llanura, echaron esporádicos vistazos sobre sus hombros para verificar que la torre siguiese en su sitio, y al principio no advirtieron nada extraño ni percibieron modificación alguna. En un momento dado, no obstante, la vieron tan alejada que parecía que se hubiesen distanciado kilómetros. Al final, la última vez que se voltearon la torre ya no estaba allí.

-Vaya, sí que son extraños los lugares a donde me llevas –comentó Gajeel.

Levy sonrió con picardía sin dejarse afectar por la ironía.

-Admite que en el fondo te estás divirtiendo.

-Pues al contrario de lo que piensas, no me divierto ni pizca. ¿Por qué piensas que me divierto?

-Por la mirada que tienes.

-¡Eso es absurdo!

-Entonces qué, ¿en realidad sientes miedo?

El tipo gruñó, contrariado con su clarividencia.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

La maga volvió a sonreír.

-Eso creí. Porque, ¿qué clase de mago serías si te perturbaran tanto esa clase de fenómenos?

Gajeel se sintió molesto y acorralado. Hubiera querido contestar algo que restituyera de algún modo su cuestionada dignidad de mago, pero nada pudo articular más allá de quejumbrosos gruñidos. La desafiante mirada de Levy volvió a ponerlo en su lugar.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Junto a nuestros protagonistas, iniciamos la segunda etapa del viaje y, al mismo tiempo, la cuenta regresiva. Espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado._

 _Como de costumbre, saludo a los anónimos **Guest** , me alegra que te haya gustado la propuesta, espero que la disfrutes. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar n.n **Carmen** , sí, cada vez se acercan un poquito más, falta un golpecito de horno y sale el pastel XD Gracias por tu compañía y tu amabilidad de siempre :D_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **VII**

 **Libro Amarillo**

 **Activando la inteligencia**

* * *

De regreso al añorado y conocido paisaje urbano, una nueva instancia del viaje los colocó en una desconocida y luminosa ciudad. Las circunstancias quisieron que arribasen ya entrada la noche, pero parecía que allí las distintas franjas horarias y sus correspondientes modificaciones naturales no afectaban en lo más mínimo el cotidiano acontecer de sus moradores.

Siendo casi medianoche, había tanta gente circulando en las calles como si estuvieran en pleno día. Grandes, chicos, ancianos, trajinaban con tanta naturalidad y con actitud tan rutinaria que a los magos de Fairy Tail los descolocó por completo. ¿Y ahora en dónde diablos estaban? ¿Acaso aquellos individuos eran incapaces de fijarse en el reloj?

En lo que iba del viaje se habían topado ya con muchas rarezas, pero aquello volvió a sacudirles los cimientos de la realidad. Si de noche continuaban con sus vidas normales, ¿entonces cuándo demonios dormían? Ellos, sin ir más lejos, se morían por hallar una posada donde reposar después de interminables horas de carruajes, trenes, más carruajes y un último buen tramo de saludable, aunque agotadora, caminata. ¿Nadie allí tendría ganas de abordar el trenecito de los sueños?

Al parecer esa ciudad se desentendía de tales detalles.

-Están locos –masculló Gajeel.

Levy hizo una mueca, aceptando de momento aquella "lógica" a falta de una explicación mejor. ¿Podría ser que la alimentación los mantuviera al ciento por ciento las veinticuatro horas del día? ¿Sería cosa de la geografía? ¿O estarían obrando bajo algún hechizo?

Esto último, sin embargo, fue desechado de inmediato al no percibir ningún indicio probatorio. Esas personas se movían de motu propio e incluso parecían perfectamente felices. Cuando Levy se atrevió a preguntarle a una joven la mejor forma de llegar a la biblioteca pública, ésta tuvo la gentileza de detenerse para responderle con absoluta propiedad.

-No, no creo que estén locos –le dijo luego a su compañero al constatar la sensatez de la mujer.

El asunto se tornó incómodamente enigmático, pero procuraron dedicar sus esfuerzos mentales a la búsqueda del nuevo libro. ¿De qué les valdría devanarse los sesos en esos asuntos? Minutos atrás habían hablado de buscar un lugar donde hospedarse para descansar un poco antes de buscar, pero Levy se excusó señalando a su alrededor con obviedad. La ciudad no descansaba por la noche, por lo que podrían ocuparse de conseguir el libro con tranquilidad.

Así que hacia la biblioteca se dirigieron sin apuro y todavía interesados por la curiosa sobrevida de la ciudad. Desde luego, también se interesaron en la arquitectura y la belleza del lugar, lo cual los mantuvo entretenidos durante un buen tramo del recorrido incluso cansados como estaban. Un viaje era un viaje y las extravagancias encontradas debían ser admiradas y no sólo analizadas, aunque el misterio los siguiera perturbando.

En un momento dado, sin embargo, siguiendo el camino señalado por la muchacha consultada, el panorama comenzó a cambiar. La luminosidad y el ajetreo persistieron, sólo que las calles comenzaron a ser más angostas, predominaba la música alegre, las luces se tornaron de un particular color rojizo y los transeúntes se redujeron mayoritariamente a hombres de edad variable.

Extrañados, continuaron avanzando en esa dirección hasta que detectaron comercios ruidosos a uno y otro lado, y que muchos de los hombres iban acompañados de mujeres jóvenes, bellas y… sensualmente vestidas y maquilladas. Levy arrugó la boca con disgusto, comprendiendo en dónde se habían metido.

-No puedo creerlo –farfulló, molesta con la situación.

Gajeel, que todavía ignoraba el pormenor, se detuvo junto a ella.

-¿Qué sucede? –indagó.

La maga lo miró ceñuda. ¿De verdad iba a fingir incomprensión?

-¿Cómo que _qué sucede_? –replicó-. ¿No ves en dónde estamos?

Él oteó en todas direcciones con cara de inocencia. Había notado el cambio en el panorama, pero nada le había resultado particularmente llamativo.

-Hay muchas salas de juego –observó con simpleza.

Levy meneó la cabeza con reprobación. "Hombres", concluyó para sí, molesta. Siempre eran los últimos en enterarse de las cosas, sobre todo cuando esas _cosas_ resultaban inconvenientes. A continuación lo encaró irritada con los brazos en jarra.

-Salas de juego, _sí_ –convino con sarcasmo-, y hombres de toda laya carcajeándose y jugueteando descaradamente con mujeres de mayoría de edad cuestionable, bien maquilladas, bien peinadas y además… ¡semidesnudas!

Gajeel arrugó la frente y lo pensó mejor. Después de algunos dificultosos segundos, por fin cayó la ficha del entendimiento en su testaruda cabeza y se inclinó hacia Levy para hablar con disimulo.

-Nunca creí que para conseguir uno de tus libros tuviésemos que atravesar este tipo de zonas –cuchicheó en su oído, y la joven apretó las muelas de la bronca.

-¿Insinúas que lo hice a propósito?

Él retrocedió unos pasos para preservarse de su ira.

-¿Entonces cómo rayos vinimos a parar aquí?

-Seguí las indicaciones que me dieron, ¡tonto!

-Pues si tú eres inocente, ¡también lo soy yo! ¡Y más teniendo en cuenta que no le pregunté nada a nadie! –adujo él, bastante infantilmente por cierto.

Por un momento Levy no supo qué responder a eso, superada por la situación y el nivel del desentendimiento ajeno. Luego le lanzó:

-¡Entonces sácanos de aquí ahora mismo! ¿Para qué diablos vienes conmigo si te quedas ahí parado despreocupándote de los problemas?

-¿Por qué tendría que resolverlo yo? –replicó el otro a la defensiva-. ¡Estamos aquí gracias a tu intuición y a la confianza depositada en un extraño!

-¡Mi intuición también es inocente!

-¡Pues entonces que sea ella la que nos saque de aquí!

Contrariados y disgustados, se limitaron a desviar la vista con gesto ofendido. Tercamente detenidos en el medio de aquel jolgorio, demasiado molestos para darse cuenta, con el tiempo se convirtieron en un verdadero estorbo para los que allí circulaban.

Notándolo en ese trance, un par de pícaras damiselas a la caza de clientes se aproximaron hasta el mago, que además de estorbar y estar solo se veía muy guapo y tentador. Rieron por lo bajo con complicidad y se ubicaron una a cada lado colgándose de él y disparando insinuaciones, ignorando la presencia de Levy.

Le coquetearon descaradamente. Gajeel, sorprendido por aquel singular abordaje, permaneció irresoluto, desconcertado, en cambio Levy, dados los reveses acumulados, echaba chispas por los ojos. Enfadada por lo que interpretó como una invasión territorial, de una zancada se aproximó al grupo, tomó a Gajeel de un brazo y comentó a tirar de él para apartarlo de aquel acoso.

Lo acarreó sin consideración alguna, dejando a las muchachas atónitas y al mago igualmente pasmado. Él se dejó llevar sin cuestionamientos, en parte porque todavía ignoraba qué había sucedido en realidad y en parte porque la increíble resolución de Levy no le dio tiempo a pensar.

Ella tiró de él calle arriba, irritada, hasta que los faroles rojos, las salas de juego y las parejas escandalosas comenzaron a mermar. Al rato se encontraron en una calle común y corriente, transitada como las anteriores, pero al parecer más adecuada para la moral de la joven.

Sólo entonces lo soltó, bufando ofendida. Comenzó a mascullar acerca de lo indignante que le resultaba que le hubiesen indicado semejante dirección para llegar hasta la biblioteca y lo bobos que se volvían los hombres con un par de _miraditas melosas_ , mientras que Gajeel prefirió dejarla desahogarse sin emitir vocablo. Y lo bien que hizo. Luego, cuando el farfullo empezó a declinar, la miró de reojo y se animó a preguntar, no con mucho tino:

-¿Falta mucho?

Como toda respuesta, Levy le dirigió una amenazadora mirada. El mago, entonces, comprendió que debía mantener la boca cerrada hasta nuevo aviso, o correría el riesgo de convertirse en un nuevo dije para su brazalete.

Nunca la había visto tan enojada y tan celosa. Tardó en percibirlo, un defecto muy propio de la especie masculina, pero al final discernió que la inesperada intervención de aquellas muchachas la había alterado. Vaya, incluso Levy poseía un instinto territorial… Sonrió con disimulo, satisfecho al recibir tan contundente señal de correspondencia. Él no era el único posesivo en esa relación.

La de cosas interesantes que se descubren viajando…

Todavía iba él solazándose íntimamente con la idea de los celos ajenos, cuando poco después divisaron la biblioteca. Recién entonces Levy trocó su adusta expresión por una luminosa sonrisa de entusiasmo. Los asombros generados por la extrañeza de una ciudad en actividad continua y por una contundente prueba de amor quedaron momentáneamente soslayados por la nueva oportunidad de hallar otro de Los Doce.

La ansiedad de Levy los obligó a apretar el paso e ingresaron en el edificio haciendo caso omiso de las cuestiones arquitectónicas. Estaban transitando la segunda mitad de la aventura y eso le renovaba las energías y el empeño por avanzar. Una vez adentro, y viendo que carecía de bibliotecario, empezaron a recorrer los amplios y bien iluminados recintos.

Sin embargo, por más que recorrieron el lugar de punta a punta, para Levy pronto se hizo patente que el libro no estaba ahí.

-¿Cómo que no está aquí? –inquirió Gajeel.

-No está aquí, ¡no está aquí! –exclamó ella, abrumada por lo inesperado de la situación. Empezó a llenarse de inquietud.

-¿Entonces dónde está?

-¡No lo sé!

-Es la primera vez que fallamos.

-Es la primera vez que _fallo_ , querrás decir.

A Gajeel le preocupó que de repente se mostrase tan insegura. Se había apoyado tanto en su intuición que aquella contrariedad la hacía vulnerable.

-Pensemos en ello –propuso con calma. Sólo al notar su autodominio, Levy comenzó a calmarse también-. La ciudad es muy grande, ¿no podría haber otra biblioteca?

Ella sopesó la posibilidad tratando de controlar la agitación. En cuanto tranquilizó su trastornado corazón, estimó que se trataba de una opción muy viable, casi obvia, y se sintió una tonta por inquietarse de manera innecesaria.

-Tienes razón, debe tratarse de eso –repuso, cada vez más calmada y convencida. Al sosegarse pudo volver a conectar con sus sentidos y ellos poco a poco le dieron la certeza-. Lo siento, me alteré más de la cuenta.

El mago se mostró comprensivo.

-Estamos cansados y hemos tenido algunos traspiés. Haber iniciado la cuenta regresiva, además, nos ha puesto más nerviosos y expectantes –comentó-. Retomemos la búsqueda con normalidad y verás que las cosas saldrán bien.

Levy asintió con la cabeza, más repuesta y confiada. Sus palabras y su inusual consideración hacia ella la protegieron de la inusitada angustia que se había precipitado en su interior.

Si hubiera estado sola, seguramente le habría costado más superar aquel repentino revés por más pequeño que fuese. Sin embargo, al contar con la compañía de Gajeel pudo volver a enfocarse con decisión y rapidez, por lo que una vez más se sintió agradecida. A veces esa clase de apoyo valía más que cualquier superpoder.

-Gracias –musitó con timidez.

-Sí, bueno… La cosa es que tendremos que buscar en otro lado –repuso él, cohibido con la dulce mirada que le dirigían. Si continuaba mirándolo de esa manera, no podría hacerse responsable de lo que fuera a suceder, pues incluso alguien tan aplomado como él podía sucumbir fácilmente ante los encantos de la chica.

-Creo que ya tengo una idea al respecto –dijo ella, atendiendo mejor a sus percepciones.

Sin perder más tiempo, enfilaron hacia la salida del edificio. Una vez en la calle, Levy se tomó algunos segundos para analizar el contexto y luego indicó una dirección determinada. Caminaron siguiendo ese rumbo con cierto apresuramiento, ella más concentrada y ansiosa que antes y él limitándose a secundarla con la predisposición acostumbrada.

Se internaron en una calle por demás transitada, llena de carruajes que iban y venían sin cuidar de los transeúntes que circulaban a pie. Levy se detuvo, escudriñó en el panorama y luego se lanzó a cruzar sin atender debidamente a aquel tráfico de locura.

Gajeel gruñó y fue tras ella en medio del caótico ajetreo. Lo dicho: estaba tan ansiosa que ni siquiera era capaz de manejarse con precaución. ¿Por qué estaría obrando de ese modo? Para peor, iba tan apurada que casi la perdía de vista entre la creciente y apabullante muchedumbre.

Incluso él tuvo que tomar sus recaudos, pues los carruajes avanzaban rápido y en cualquier momento podría terminar arrollado. Cuando por fin pudo alcanzarla, la proximidad de uno de esos coches amenazó con llevárselos por delante.

Gajeel, atento y de buenos reflejos, sujetó a Levy entre sus brazos y retrocedió dando un brinco justo a tiempo para apartarse del camino. La maga, sorprendida, de pronto se vio cobijada por ese súbito abrazo y se ruborizó sin comprender.

-¡Gajeel! –exclamó, escandalizada por la situación.

-Por todos los cielos, mujer, ¿acaso ya no miras por dónde andas?

-¡No me subestimes! –se defendió ella, atolondrada todavía.

-¡Entonces deja de conducirte tan irreflexivamente y pon atención!

Ella, entendiendo por fin lo que había sucedido y sintiéndose bastante abochornada por ello, hizo el intento de apartarse de él, pero el mago la sujetaba con demasiada determinación. Más que preservarla, parecía que la estaba abrazando con fines afectivos. Por unos instantes, entonces, sin poderlo evitar, se dejó vencer por la emoción que tal idea le suscitaba y cejó en sus esfuerzos, dándose la oportunidad de conocer algo de su calor.

Él tenía razón, de nuevo había perdido el eje. Sin embargo, podía justificarse aduciendo que presentía que el libro estaba cerca y que por eso había avanzado sin atender al entorno. Quizá la presencia de Gajeel le brindaba demasiada seguridad, por lo que se había enfocado en lo suyo dejándole el resto a él, que se lo reclamaba.

Sin pensar mucho en las conveniencias, así terminó por decírselo, todavía entre sus brazos y con cierto pudor en la voz. El mago, turbado y conmovido con esa revelación, tampoco supo cómo desasirse y la retuvo contra su pecho como si se tratase del tesoro más valioso del mundo.

Permanecieron abrazados durante un lapso de tiempo indeterminado, sumidos en sus sentimientos, hasta que Levy identificó entre sus alborotadas sensaciones aquella que la devolvería a la realidad.

-El libro –murmuró.

Entonces también Gajeel reaccionó por fin, aunque le doliera un poco.

-¿Dónde? –indagó.

Dejó que Levy se apartara de él y vio que estiraba el brazo para indicárselo.

-Allá.

Siguió la dirección con la mirada hasta que se topó con un carruaje particular. Era de grandes dimensiones, muy antiguo, y permanecía aparcado en la acera. Algunas personas ascendían y otras se bajaban de él con algún libro entre las manos, lo cual finalmente vino a acomodarle las ideas. Se trataba de una biblioteca ambulante.

 **.**

 **.**

Esperaron a que el carruaje-biblioteca estuviera vacío. El encargado tampoco sería problema, pues lo vieron conversando con un grupo de personas a cierta distancia de forma muy animada y no muy preocupado por el vehículo. Dadas todas las condiciones, entonces, los magos de Fairy Tail procedieron a subir.

Apenas lograron avanzar por el estrecho pasillo que se abría entre las atestadas estanterías, parecía que en cualquier momento los libros se desmoronarían sobre sus cabezas. A Gajeel le irritó sentirse tan encerrado e instó a Levy a apresurarse, pero ella iba tan concentrada que hizo caso omiso de su disgusto.

Por fortuna para él, no demoró mucho en divisar un brillo aurífero emergiendo de un grupo de libros acumulados desordenadamente en un rincón. Vaya forma de organizar las devoluciones. La joven apartó algunos volúmenes hasta dar con el conocido diseño dorado sobre un fondo de color amarillo pálido, y sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

Era la primera vez que había errado en la búsqueda y eso por un momento había minado en grande su autoconfianza, incluso había llegado a dudar de la aventura emprendida pese al éxito obtenido hasta entonces. Aunque el apoyo moral de su compañero la hubiese equilibrado, lo cierto era que su corazón recién halló paz cuando tuvo el libro entre las manos.

Luego lo abrazó contra su pecho como una madre al recuperar a su hijo extraviado. Miró al mago encorvado y malhumorado en el que se había convertido Gajeel debido a las ceñidas dimensiones del carruaje y se lo mostró con orgullo.

-El Libro Amarillo –anunció.

-Felicidades –ironizó él-. Ahora, ¿podrías reducirlo? Quisiera irme de aquí cuanto antes.

-No seas tan ansioso –repuso ella, hojeando las primeras páginas.

La muy descarada lo acusaba de ansioso… Tendría que haberse visto la pasada media hora.

-Me duele el cuello –protestó.

-Ya llego a la parte que nos importa –dijo Levy sin hacerle caso. A continuación, después de aclararse la voz, comenzó a leer-: _En magia, el color amarillo fomenta la inteligencia, despeja la mente y activa la energía. Beneficia tanto al intelecto como a la intuición, ayuda a aplicar nuestras capacidades intelectivas a cualquier proyecto que deseemos poner en marcha…_

Gajeel seguía enfurruñado por la dolorosa contorsión de su postura, así que casi no le prestó atención. Levy, en cambio, siguió leyendo con creciente interés, ya que el significado del color le atañía profundamente. Por un momento el mago creyó que leería el libro entero allí mismo.

-¿Podrías apurarte? –volvió a pedir.

-El color amarillo promueve la actividad mental –repuso ella, ignorándolo de nuevo-. Quizás encuentre entre estas páginas alguna clave para entender el inusual ritmo de vida que llevan los habitantes de esta ciudad.

-¿Y tienes que hacerlo _ahora_?

-Veamos…

Levy pasó las páginas buscando información. Sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones tuvo que volver atrás, por lo que pronto se perdió en el enrevesado laberinto que constituía cada uno de esos libros. Así recordó con cierta frustración que el texto cambiaba todo el tiempo y que debería empezar a pensar en una forma efectiva de manipularlo.

Cerró el libro suspirando con resignación. Luego por fin reparó en Gajeel y en lo incómodo que parecía en ese lugar tan apretujado, y se dignó a sentir piedad.

-Oh, lo siento –dijo con preocupación, aunque el otro lo tomó más bien como una burla-. Ahora mismo lo reduzco.

Y aplicó el encantamiento. Después de añadir el nuevo dije al brazalete salieron al aire libre. Una vez afuera, Gajeel se estiró, bramó y relajó su vapuleado cuello cuanto pudo, torciendo la cabeza a uno y otro lado para hacer sonar sus violentados huesos. Y vaya si sonaron.

-Al fin –exclamó en un ronco suspiro.

-Sólo quería leer un poco más –se excusó Levy.

-Qué, ¿no eres ya lo suficientemente inteligente? La ropa que llevas así lo demuestra.

Recién entonces Levy cayó en la cuenta del pequeño detalle. Su vestido era de color naranja, el cual se formaba a partir de la combinación del rojo con el amarillo.

-Vaya –murmuró-. Pero sólo es una coincidencia, seguramente nos toparemos con un libro color naranja y tendrá otro significado.

-Como sea… Al parecer tú eres la inteligente y yo soy el miedoso –comentó él.

La joven sonrió al escuchar semejante conclusión. Gajeel desvió la vista, pues últimamente la dulzura de esas sonrisas tenía el poder de despertar impulsos dentro de sí no muy convenientes. El viaje se hacía largo y el recuerdo del abrazo anterior todavía lo perturbaba.

-Si fuera tan inteligente como dices, ni siquiera hubiera tenido necesidad de emprender la búsqueda de Los Doce –señaló ella, guiñándole un ojo-. Con un simple pase de magia los habría reunido en mi cuarto.

Él se sintió todavía más inquieto.

-Aun así, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco.

Esas palabras calaron muy hondo en el corazón de Levy, que lo miró sobrecogida.

-Tengo mucho que aprender y mucho camino que recorrer. La senda de la sabiduría es infinita, creciente, a veces sinuosa, a veces abrupta…

-Pero no es imposible.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

-No, no lo es.

-Entonces lo harás bien –afirmó Gajeel-. De hecho, ya lo estás haciendo.

-Cuento con un gran compañero para eso.

-Lo hubieras hecho bien incluso sin compañía –repuso él, convencido-. Acabas de leerlo, ¿verdad? Has encarado un proyecto y te has puesto en marcha… Creo que todos los malditos colores te lo han anunciado.

Esta vez Levy rió de buena gana y a Gajeel el corazón le dio un vuelco. De nuevo tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para dominar sus sentimientos.

-Es verdad –admitió ella-, cada uno de los colores representados por los libros ha sido como una flecha apuntando siempre hacia adelante.

-El camino se ha hecho algo largo.

-También eso es verdad. Añoro el gremio, así que deberíamos apretar un poco el paso.

-Entonces sigamos –propuso Gajeel con simpleza.

-Sigamos –convino Levy.

Dicho y hecho, durante un buen rato marcharon calle arriba sin pensar mucho hacia dónde se dirigían, pues los embargaban emociones difíciles de soslayar. Levy, reconfortada con el afectuoso trato de la persona a la que amaba, experimentó una dicha y una expectativa cada vez más rotundas, mientras que Gajeel, enamorado hasta los tuétanos, trató de controlar la creciente ansiedad que lo empujaba hacia ella. Y ninguno de los dos pudo explicarse ese repentino e irreprimible desborde.

¿Sería obra del tiempo que llevaban viajando juntos? ¿Sería por la naturaleza de la aventura que los había unido? ¿O sería simplemente porque así se habían sentido mucho antes y recién ahora se atrevían a abrirle la puerta a la verdad para afrontarla sin rodeos?

Por más inteligentes que fueran ambos, se sintieron tan abrumados que apenas pudieron lidiar con ello. El amor carece de racionalidad, sobre todo cuando se manifiesta auténtico y profundo, así que aunque intentaron concentrarse en el camino la mente y el corazón se les fueron a otra parte.

Un rato después, algo más repuestos, notaron que pronto amanecería y que seguían vagando sin rumbo fijo, por lo que tendrían que tomar alguna decisión. Levy, todavía sensata a pesar de todo, propuso que buscasen de una buena vez un sitio donde descansar antes de proseguir con el viaje, y Gajeel no tuvo inconveniente en acordar con la idea. El asunto era encontrarlo.

Pensando en ello, de repente advirtieron un cambio abrupto en la actividad de la ciudad. En la medida en que el cielo comenzaba a clarear, los transeúntes se apresuraban a regresar a sus casas y las calles poco a poco se fueron despejando. En lugar de disponerse a empezar la nueva jornada, actuaron como si en realidad se hubiese acabado.

Asombrados, sólo pudieron explicarse el singular fenómeno reconociendo que sus primeras elucubraciones estuvieron erradas: no se trataba de una ciudad en actividad constante, sino una donde las personas vivían al revés, tan simple como eso. Era la única explicación posible: de noche vivían despiertos y de día procedían a dormir. Vaya ridiculez.

-Sólo se trata de una ciudad estúpida –comentó Gajeel ante la evidencia-. Y están locos -repitió.

-Pues yo me siento más estúpida aún por no haber arribado a una conclusión tan fácil –lamentó la joven.

-Mira el lado positivo: ahora sí que encontraremos una posada donde detenernos a descansar.

-Hagámoslo pronto entonces o estas personas pensarán que somos unos "trasnochados".

-Sí, algunos ya nos miran raro.

Luego intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y rieron del absurdo de la situación. A continuación reiniciaron la marcha, más aliviados de sus tribulaciones sentimentales. Mientras sus mentes se mantuviesen enfocadas, podrían tener a raya cualquier otra inquietud.

Tal vez fuese por ese tipo de distracción que esta vez Gajeel no se percató de una presencia cercana y acechante. O quizá sí lo percibiese, pero al igual que las anteriores ocasiones prefirió esperar a que el otro hiciera algún movimiento antes de tomar cartas en el asunto. Sin embargo, nada extraño ocurrió.

Incluso para él no fue muy difícil discernir lo que aquel desconocido sujeto se proponía, por lo que se limitó a permanecer al lado de la joven maga. Con los sentidos en alerta, sólo consideró que estaban fuera de peligro cuando arribaron por fin a una oportuna hostería.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Avanzamos en la historia y en la recolección de libros junto a nuestros hermosos protagonistas. Acabo de ver algunos capis del animé y creo que me enamoré de Gajeel una vez más. ¡Se parte de lo bueno que está! XD Qué afortunada es Levy al poder "pasarle oxígeno"._

 _Espero que disfruten de la lectura. Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Libro Naranja**

 **Energía y calidez**

* * *

Gajeel hizo una mueca.

-¿Estás segura de que es aquí?

-Sí, aquí es.

-¿Y cómo piensas llegar hasta arriba?

Levy levantó la vista, evaluándolo con gracioso mohín.

-Pues caminando –determinó como si nada.

Al otro le irritó tan descuidada respuesta. Incluso viajando de regreso según la dirección de las agujas del reloj, todavía se topaban con lugares extraños y desconocidos, aunque debía admitir también cuán asombrosos podían ser. En esta ocasión se encontraron frente a una extensa cadena montañosa, abrupta e inexpugnable, en cuyo centro se elevaba, como si emergiera del interior mismo de la ladera, una increíble construcción rocosa que funcionaba como biblioteca.

Les había llevado varios días de viaje llegar hasta allí guiados por la intuición de la maga. Pese a lo interesante de la aventura se habían ilusionado con empezar a transitar por territorio conocido, pero al parecer las distancias todavía no lo permitirían. Les llamó poderosamente la atención la existencia de un lugar como aquél. Levy, en particular, nunca había oído hablar de una biblioteca afincada en una montaña.

Pero, evidentemente, en el mundo había tantas posibilidades que, superado el primer impacto, se sintió una privilegiada por haber llegado allí y por haber conseguido acceder al conocimiento de tantos y tan variados rincones. Hubiera deseado que Jet y Droy también estuvieran a su lado para compartir la experiencia, o Lucy, o Mirajane, pero tampoco podía negar que hacerlo sólo con Gajeel le deparaba una felicidad muy difícil de describir.

Volvió a enfocarse en la elevada construcción de piedra, imponente y silenciosa, enigmática de una forma ancestral. Parecía muy antigua y solitaria, incluso podría pasar por una Biblioteca Aislada de no ser por las indicaciones recibidas de los lugareños de la última población visitada. Levy estimó que quizá, más que para la preservación de los libros, la finalidad de su apartamiento fuese la del estudio y la meditación.

Tomó nota mental de las coordenadas. Se propuso que, en el futuro, de algún modo se haría de tiempo para regresar a conocer mejor la historia del lugar. En el presente, no obstante, prefirió dedicarse únicamente al rastreo del ejemplar que buscaba. Muy pocas veces se había permitido distracciones y así seguiría siendo hasta llegar al final de su aventura.

Con Gajeel se tomaron algunos minutos para examinar la disposición de las rocas, por si veían algún sendero destinado a la ascensión. Sería lo más natural del mundo que hubiese uno dadas las problemáticas circunstancias. Sin embargo, por más que escrutaron en todas direcciones no hallaron nada ni remotamente parecido. Se sintieron contrariados.

No les quedó más remedio que intentar el ascenso por sus propios medios siguiendo la abrupta disposición de la pendiente. La naturaleza del desafío les representaba una gran dificultad, pues lejos estaban de haberse preparado para practicar alpinismo. Aun así, entendieron que sentarse y esperar vaya a saber qué clase de milagro en nada los beneficiaría. Al contrario, perderían tiempo.

Por eso Gajeel, inusualmente caballeroso, decidió encabezar la marcha para asegurarse de que ninguno fuera a dar un paso en falso y resultase herido. Levy, concesiva, lo dejó porque había descubierto que, en ocasiones, no era conveniente atentar contra el ego masculino, aunque se condujese con innecesaria sobreprotección. Sin embargo, se congratuló a sí misma una vez más por contar con semejante compañía. A su lado nunca nada parecía peligroso, ni imposible.

Entonces iniciaron la escalada. Además de empinada, la superficie se presentaba sinuosa y pedregosa, por lo que tuvieron que fijarse muy bien en dónde pisaban sin perder de vista, al mismo tiempo, el examen de la senda que seguían. En algunos tramos, incluso, se vieron obligados a retroceder e intentar por otro lado, previendo la improcedencia.

-Desde abajo parecía más sencillo –se lamentó Levy, algo cansada.

-¿De veras? –ironizó Gajeel-. Muchas veces lo hemos tenido fácil y otras tantas hemos tenido que andar de más, así que ya no me sorprende estar escalando una montaña para buscar un libro.

Levy hizo una mueca, no muy conforme con la observación. En realidad, más que por sí misma, a ella la situación le apenaba por él.

-¿Nunca te arrepientes de haber venido conmigo?

Al mago lo descolocó ese súbito planteo y se detuvo para volverse hacia ella con cierto asombro.

-¿Alguna vez te pareció que me arrepentía?

Levy tuvo que admitirlo:

-Jamás.

-¿Entonces a qué viene la pregunta?

La joven sonrió vacilante.

-Te he obligado a ir de un lugar a otro sin consultar ni explicarte nunca nada… y ahora hasta tenemos que lidiar con una complicada montaña. Y todo por un libro, como bien has dicho.

-¿Y?

-¿Por qué lo haces? –indagó ella, y de inmediato se arrepintió de haber sido tan franca. La duda le había surgido de las entrañas y no pudo atajarla a tiempo ni prever las connotaciones que podría sugerir. Para peor, Gajeel la miró con mayor perplejidad, lo cual volvió a abochornarla.

-Bueno… –El mago también se sintió turbado. Desde luego que tenía motivos muy concretos para justificar su decisión de acompañarla, pero ninguno podría ser formulado en voz alta sin comprometerlo emocionalmente. Rebuscó en su cabeza hasta hallar un subterfugio apropiado-. Qué, ¿hay que tener alguna razón en particular para asistir a un nakama?

-¿Un… _nakama_? –se extrañó Levy.

Incómodo con el intercambio, insatisfecho por la evasiva dada, Gajeel chasqueó la lengua y reinició la marcha, visiblemente disgustado. Todavía se sentía incapaz de lidiar con cuestiones sentimentales, tanto que prefería quedar como un grosero cortando de cuajo la plática sostenida antes de dejar salir de su corazón lo que realmente pensaba.

A Levy, sin embargo, la reacción no la afectó tanto como la respuesta, que la dejó perpleja. ¿Se trataba de eso? ¿Sólo la ayudaba porque era un nakama? ¿Entonces le hubiera dado igual acompañar a cualquier otro miembro del gremio? Confusa, permaneció estática, sintiéndose molesta y un poco desilusionada.

¿Pero qué clase de explicación había estado esperando? ¿Acaso pretendía una apasionada confesión amorosa? ¡Qué tontería! Que el diablo se la lleve si el tipo fuese capaz de emitir algún vocablo referido a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Se sintió una tonta de primera categoría.

-¿Vienes? –la interpeló Gajeel, que ya había adelantado varios metros mientras ella se debatía.

Levy bufó y reemprendió la marcha. Nunca debería haberle hecho semejante pregunta, menos que menos a míster-apatía-come-hierro-porque-así-de-duro-soy.

En medio del enrarecido clima generado gracias a esta singular conversación y a sus propias inquietudes, continuaron ascendiendo por la escarpada ladera en silencio. En la medida en que avanzaban, no obstante, descubrieron que la superficie mejoraba y que la marcha se les facilitaba, y eso en algo les reparó el humor. En determinado momento, cuando elevaron la vista para corroborar la distancia, hallaron que la biblioteca estaba mucho más próxima que la última vez. Poco después, se encontraron frente a la entrada.

Las enormes puertas de metal forjado aparecían abiertas, ofreciéndoles una primera panorámica del interior. La construcción se veía ilimitada, imponente, era sin duda la biblioteca más grande de las que habían visitado hasta entonces. Adondequiera que mirasen había libros y grandiosos umbrales augurando corredores, más recintos y más libros por conocer.

Ingresaron a paso lento, admirados de la inmensidad del lugar. Al parecer, una biblioteca construida en las montañas tenía sus ventajas pese a las dificultades del acceso. Además estaba muy bien iluminada, cosa que desde el exterior se creía dudoso. Que las paredes fueran la misma piedra le confería cierta atmósfera de majestuosidad y severidad, pero también de reverencia, de cobijo y de estudio.

A Levy le encantó. No se parecía en nada a las construcciones modernas conocidas y la vieja y placentera sensación de adentrarse en otro mundo revivió en su corazón. Observó con fascinación cada recoveco y cada detalle, olvidando por un momento la misión que la había traído hasta allí.

Un hombre muy anciano de venerable donaire se acercó lentamente hasta ellos, detenidos en el centro de la gran sala principal. Había otras personas en el lugar acomodadas en distintos rincones, pero estaban tan concentradas en sus respectivas lecturas que ni siquiera se percataron de su presencia.

-Sean bienvenidos –saludó el hombre, bibliotecario del lugar-. Nadie se esfuerza en llegar hasta aquí a menos que busque algo muy preciado y singular. ¿Puedo ayudarles a encontrarlo?

Sonrió con calidez y su mirada estaba llena de sabiduría. Levy casi se enamoró por completo del sujeto, pues con sólo esos dos atributos bastaba para doblegarla. Gajeel, por el contrario, al notar la fuerte impresión que el hombre ejerció tan fácilmente sobre su amiga, no se sintió ni muy afectuoso ni muy agradecido.

-Estamos buscando un libro especial –corroboró ella.

A Gajeel se le erizaron los pelos ante semejante espontaneidad y descuido.

-¡Oye! –exclamó.

El bibliotecario rió y se volvió hacia él.

-Aquí es muy común que vengan a buscar "libros especiales" –señaló con voz apaciguadora-. El asunto es que hay _demasiados_ de ésos, más de los que imaginamos. Tal vez tantos como libros existan en el mundo. Cada libro puede resultar especial dependiendo del lector que los requiera y de las circunstancias que ameriten su lectura.

Levy asintió con entusiasmo, concordando al ciento por ciento. Gajeel, vencido, prefirió entonces mantenerse al margen de ese tipo de conversación.

-El libro que estoy buscando sólo yo puedo encontrarlo –dijo la joven no sin cierto orgullo.

-Ya veo –repuso el anciano, que había reparado en el brazalete-. Así sucede con Los Doce Grandes Libros.

Ella sonrió abiertamente, contenta con aquel reconocimiento.

-¿Entonces podría pasar a buscarlo?

-Puedes pasar con tranquilidad.

-¿Y puedo llevármelo sin problemas?

-Supongo que no se puede evitar –respondió el hombre con tono burlón-. Además, no creo tener la fuerza para enfrentarme con tu compañero –añadió luego con simpatía.

Gajeel hizo una mueca como diciendo "atrévete a intentarlo" y ellos rieron de su reacción. Luego intercambiaron algunas palabras sobre la necesidad de manejarse con discreción, ya que ese día había bastante gente recorriendo la biblioteca, para asegurarse de que ningún curioso interviniese en la búsqueda. Después, con un gesto de la mano, el bibliotecario los invitó a pasar.

"Por fin un poco de complicidad", pensó Levy, agradecida de contar con esa bendición. Cada vez que salía de las bibliotecas llevándose clandestinamente un nuevo ejemplar de Los Doce, por más derecho que le hubiese conferido la magia, se sentía culpable al no poder declararlo como debía. Al menos por esa vez podría hacerlo sin cargo de conciencia. Los libros son sagrados y aún más si pertenecen a estos generosos recintos.

Desde luego, su compañero notó el profundo alivio que la embargaba y se alegró sinceramente por ella. Era bueno que, para variar, de vez en cuando, les acontecieran cosas sencillas por las que no tuvieran necesidad de luchar con sus poderes o cosas que pudieran resolver de modo legítimo… Y he ahí por fin, surgiendo de modo condenadamente tardío en su dura cabezota, una buena justificación para haberla acompañado.

Siguieron por uno de los espaciosos corredores hasta desembocar en una amplia sala de lectura cuyas estanterías aparecían atestadas de volúmenes. Había sólo tres personas ubicadas en mesas dispersas, magos al parecer, demasiado concentrados en sus libros como para prestar atención a su llegada. Levy le hizo a Gajeel la señal de guardar silencio y entraron para buscar.

La joven, como de costumbre, recorrió los estantes con escrutadora mirada. El sitio era tan amplio y ella se desenvolvió con tal meticulosidad que Gajeel empezó a impacientarse. Carraspeó significativamente para manifestarlo. Levy, ceñuda, se volvió hacia él repitiendo la señal de silencio y el mago hizo un mohín de disgusto.

Sin embargo la suerte estaba de su parte, porque un rato después Levy sonrió con algarabía y le señaló con un dedo el resplandeciente lomo dorado que asomaba en lo alto de un estante. Él, satisfecho, no tuvo más que acercarse y estirarse para tomarlo.

Levy lo recibió con la fascinación acostumbrada. Esta vez Gajeel no pudo menos que sonreír al verla reaccionar de esa forma, pues nunca se cansaría de ser testigo de su alegría y de su infinita admiración por los libros. Y además se veía demasiado bonita cuando dejaba traslucir tales emociones.

Decidieron consultar su contenido en el corredor porque allí, en la sala, no podrían compartir sus impresiones en voz alta. Una vez afuera, entonces, la maga abrió el libro y comenzó a hojearlo. Se trataba del Libro Naranja.

- _El color naranja toma la energía del rojo y la matiza con la inteligencia del amarillo_ –leyó-. _Inspira calidez y sentimientos, aunque contenidos. Es un color energético que beneficia el hogar, las iniciativas sociales, las relaciones y la alegría._

-Ese sí que es tu color –comentó Gajeel-. Eres inteligente y eres cálida.

-Será casualidad –murmuró Levy, ruborizándose.

-No creo en las casualidades.

-Estás dándome demasiado crédito.

-Tengo confianza en ti, que es distinto.

Levy no quiso dejarse embargar por la agitación que esas palabras le generaban.

-Para crecer en inteligencia es preciso trabajar –aseveró con dulzura-. Nada se consigue por vestir de un color determinado, ni mirándose el ombligo ni distrayéndose con las estrellas.

Gajeel entendió, asintió solemnemente con la cabeza y no hizo más comentarios al respecto. Levy, en cambio, pensó en muchas cosas a partir del resto del significado, cosas relacionadas quizá con sus actuales y alborotados sentimientos y por eso le parecieron más interesantes de sopesar.

-Un color energético que beneficia las relaciones –murmuró reflexivamente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada.

A él le llamó la atención su repentino retraimiento, pero pronto le restó importancia. Ella, sumida aún en sus cavilaciones, aplicó el hechizo y añadió el dije a su brazalete. Luego emprendieron el camino de regreso.

El anciano bibliotecario los recibió con amabilidad. Le contaron del libro hallado y él los felicitó por la constancia, además de darle algunos consejos a Levy con respecto a la mejor manera de consultar esos libros tan particulares. A ella le sorprendió que manejase esos datos, pero escuchó de buen grado con la creciente impresión de que el hombre los había manipulado alguna vez. Por discreción, no obstante, prefirió reservarse la duda.

Sólo entonces se le ocurrió preguntarse por los portadores del pasado, si es que aún vivían y si se hallaría en condiciones de encontrarlos para entrevistarse con ellos. Era una idea demasiado atrayente, motivadora, por lo que decidió analizarla a fondo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

También se interesó por la historia de la biblioteca, pero en este sentido careció de pudores e indagó abiertamente, entablando una nutrida conversación. Pocos minutos después, al notar que anochecía, decidió que era la hora de partir. Gajeel convino con la idea y ambos se despidieron del anciano, contentos con la nueva adquisición.

Cuando cruzaron el umbral, no obstante, a la joven le abrumó darse cuenta de la altura a la que estaban. Le pareció increíble que hubiesen podido ascender hasta ese punto por una pendiente que vista desde allí se presentaba más empinada que desde abajo, y sintió algo de vértigo e irresolución. Gajeel notó su turbación.

-Bajaremos despacio –le aseguró-. Sígueme y sólo pisa donde yo lo haga.

Ella aceptó la recomendación, no muy tranquila de todas maneras. Tal vez fuese por la oscuridad creciente o tal vez fuese por el cansancio y las emociones que en esas instancias la embargaban, la cuestión es que de pronto allí arriba se sintió insegura y vulnerable. Inició el descenso pegada a la espalda de Gajeel como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Al percatarse de esa proximidad el mago sonrió de lado, era una situación demasiado buena para su vanidad. Muy pocas veces en el viaje había servido para algo más que alcanzarle los libros, así que se sintió orgulloso de servirle de protección.

Tal y como le pareciera a Levy, la roca resultó más empinada y avanzaron despacio para evitar pisar en falso. Preferían demorar y bajar sanos y salvos. De todas formas el trayecto se les hizo complicado y la escasa luz del poniente se los dificultó todavía más, obligándolos a detenerse a intervalos para examinar las posibilidades antes de proseguir.

Levy marchaba tan atenta a los pasos de Gajeel, que la antecedía, que bastó con un segundo de distracción (pensó fugazmente en el Libro Naranja y su significado) para que vacilase sobre sus pies. El mago lo percibió y de inmediato giró hacia ella, la sujetó de un brazo y así pudo ayudarle a conservar el equilibrio. Levy se apenó muchísimo al advertir la imprudencia.

-Lo siento –balbució.

-¿Por qué estás tan distraída?

Ella titubeó durante algunos instantes.

-Pensaba en el libro –reconoció por fin.

-Pues piensa en eso cuando estemos abajo.

-Lo siento –volvió a gimotear Levy.

La expresión de lamento que se dibujó en su rostro le arrancó a Gajeel otra sonrisa y con esa bella imagen en la mente se dio la vuelta para continuar el descenso. Pero entonces, antes de que pudiera evitarlo, fue él el que pisó en falso.

Cual roca de despeñadero, cual personaje de caricatura, cual payaso de circo ofreciendo su espectáculo, se precipitó hacia abajo rodando sin control y sin posibilidad de frenada. Levy se tomó la cara con las manos, horrorizada, y se apresuró a ir tras él sin mucha idea de cómo detener la caída, superada por tan inusitado imprevisto.

Además, rodaba cada vez más vertiginosamente y de forma aparatosa debido a la inclinación. Rugió desagradablemente y a la maga le dolió en el cuerpo cada golpe que se daba al chocar con las rocas dispersas. En un momento dado, ni siquiera quiso mirar.

Fue tan abrupto y rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se detuvo al pie de la ladera, despatarrado, magullado y adolorido. Su cuerpo al caer había seguido las irregularidades de la superficie, indicando el camino mucho mejor que si lo hubiera evaluado desde arriba. Fue un accidente digno de admiración.

Levy llegó a toda prisa y se arrojó a su lado, asustada, examinando las secuelas corporales.

-¡Gajeel! –exclamó para corroborar que el tipo siguiese con vida.

Una serie de gruñidos quejumbrosos fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta, aunque resultó suficiente. Levy sonrió, aliviada. Lo ayudó a incorporarse hasta quedar sentado, le sacudió la tierra de la ropa y del pelo y revisó los raspones para constatar la gravedad de las lesiones, sin relevancia en su mayoría.

-¿Pero qué diablos te ocurrió? –indagó ella una vez superada la primera conmoción.

El tipo la miró ceñudo.

-¿Y lo preguntas? ¡Eres tú la que me distrae!

Levy se asombró.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú. Tú con tus… miradas dulces y tus… gestos de duende y tus… tus… ¡Que me distraes!

La joven se quedó azorada. Durante unos interminables momentos no supo qué decir, fue como si su actividad mental se hubiese suspendido y su voluntad evaporado. Gajeel notó su aturdimiento aún entre ofuscado y adolorido, así como comprendió que había hablado de más, pero ya no le importaba. Lo dicho, dicho estaba.

-Mis… mis… ¿miradas dulces? –balbuceó Levy, todavía patitiesa.

Él contempló sus grandes ojos fijos, asombrados y abrumados. Olvidado de los golpes, el deseo le surgió desde la boca del estómago, una necesidad que no era nueva sino de siempre, constante, a veces acallada, a veces demandante. Tomó su pasmado rostro con una mano y, por un instante, la piel le pareció tan suave que lo sobrecogió.

-Y tu cara de duende –repitió.

Luego la atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Levy apenas registró lo que sucedía, pero cuando sintió sus labios sobre su boca fue como si un inmemorial hechizo se rompiera por fin. Emocionada, dichosa, recién entonces fue capaz de medir la magnitud de los sentimientos que venían acarreando.

Se besaron lenta y largamente, olvidados de la noche y del accidente. Para Gajeel representó un verdadero descubrimiento, aunque llevase tanto tiempo amándola en silencio. Descubrió que Levy era tan bella y maravillosa como había soñado, pero de formas mucho más complejas e íntimas y con una calidez que desbordaba su naturaleza de metal. Su pacífica entrega, su serenidad, su sinceridad, en el beso tuvieron un peso mucho más rotundo del que pudiera haber imaginado.

Sentados como estaban, la mano del mago sobre su rostro y la mano de la joven aferrándose a ella fue la única conexión que pudieron añadir, y ninguno quiso soltarse. Cuando el beso terminó permanecieron frente con frente, respirando llenos de gozo e ilusión.

-Creí que sólo era un nakama –murmuró Levy, aludiendo con cierto reproche a la conversación sostenida temprano.

Él sonrió y, levantándola por la cintura como si pesara lo que una pluma, la sentó sobre sus muslos y la atrajo hacia su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza. Hacía un poco de frío, así que sus grandes brazos a ella le parecieron el mejor refugio del universo.

-Cuando estoy a tu lado sólo digo tonterías –repuso él-. Lo digo y lo repito: me distraes, contigo siempre parezco un niñato.

-¿Tan enamorado estás?

El otro alzó las cejas con asombro.

-Mira a la pequeña engreída...

Levy sonrió, gratificada con la respuesta.

-El Libro Naranja auguraba calidez y relaciones nuevas –comentó-. La idea se quedó dando vueltas en mi cabeza, ahora comprendo por qué.

-¿Insinúas que tu sacrosanta intuición predijo lo que ocurriría?

-Digo que mi sacrosanta intuición está muy bien conectada con el entorno.

-Si tú lo dices…

-¿Y qué haremos ahora? –indagó Levy, echándole un vistazo al cielo estrellado aún acomodada entre sus brazos-. La noche nos ha sorprendido aquí varados.

Gajeel también levantó la vista, pero su corazón rebosaba de tantos sentimientos nuevos que no le importó mucho si el mundo se venía abajo. Todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento sonreía contra su pecho devolviéndole algo que no sabía que había perdido.

-Cuando mis huesos dejen de chillar reiniciaremos la marcha –determinó, aunque más bien fuese una excusa. Quería prolongar aquella asombrosa magia cuanto le fuese posible.

Levy asintió y se apretó más contra él. Quería volver a besarlo, pero se conformó con la idea de que de allí en adelante podría hacerlo cuantas veces lo desease. Sería divertido verle ese inopinado costado tierno a un Dragon Slayer de su naturaleza.

-Entonces no te opondrás a que permanezca acurrucada aquí –dijo con picardía.

Él se ruborizó y le agradeció a la oscuridad de la noche por salvaguardar su dignidad.

-Has como quieras –balbuceó, aparentando indiferencia.

Y así fue como retomaron la senda cotidiana de su relación.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Hoy toca nuevo libro y nueva etapa después de que al fin nuestros protagonistas se hayan declarado. Veremos cómo manejan las cosas de aquí hasta el final, que está cada vez más cerca._

 _Saludos para Carmen, muchas gracias por seguir comentando, espero que puedas hacerte de un ratito para continuar leyendo :)_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **IX**

 **Libro Morado**

 **Mirar el interior**

* * *

-¡Idiota! No es mi culpa que nos hayamos equivocado de nuevo de biblioteca, ¡sino la tuya!

-¡Yo no soy el que anda ufanándose de su maldita intuición!

-¡Pues tampoco yo me ufano de ella! ¡Y bien que nos ha guiado hasta ahora!

-En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo, ¡fue _hasta ahora_!

Levy lo encaró furiosa y Gajeel le retribuyó los puñales psicológicos con la misma envalentonada mirada. Estaban dando el espectáculo de sus vidas en la sala de lectura de una biblioteca pública frente a una veintena de estupefactos espectadores que, una vez repuestos de la sorpresa, empezaron a demandar silencio chistando con reproche.

Un largo, fatigoso y lastimero viaje en tren los había conducido a su nuevo destino, una ciudad que ambos conocían por haberla visitado anteriormente en circunstancias de trabajo. Después de un trayecto tan agotador, ese paisaje urbano familiar les deparó alivio y se confiaron… _demasiado_ tal vez para empezar la búsqueda al momento mismo de arribar. Sin embargo, he allí el escollo con el que el exceso de confianza terminó por tropezar.

Fueron a la primera biblioteca que se les ocurrió, básicamente porque en ella habían investigado para resolver un asunto relacionado con los tiempos de la fundación de la ciudad. Fue una de las pocas veces que compartieron el trabajo, aunque en aquel entonces los acompañaban Jet, Droy y nada menos que la propia Erza, a quien le había asaltado la maravillosa idea de hacerlo juntos y dividir la paga. ¿Y quién se le animaría a negarse?

Ya a salvo de esos penosos recuerdos, a Levy la discusión presente le abochornó sobremanera, pues comprendió que en parte Gajeel tenía razón. La había entusiasmado tanto encontrarse por fin en un lugar conocido que ni siquiera se detuvo a examinar entre sus percepciones para asegurarse de que la biblioteca fuese la correcta. Siendo una ciudad tan grande de seguro habría otras donde buscar el libro y lo había pasado por alto, repetía la misma experiencia de dos ciudades atrás como si fuera una novata.

Pero no sólo se trataba de un exceso de confianza, sería una tonta si se engañase a sí misma. Se había distraído, su corazón rebosaba de tanta dicha gracias al nuevo vínculo que la unía al mago, que en los últimos días había caminado como entre nubes, absorta en el amor y poco concentrada en sus obligaciones. Y había iniciado ese trascendental viaje para crecer intelectualmente, no para ponerse de novia.

En el fondo siempre lo supo, había mantenido a raya aquellos sentimientos para enfocarse en el objetivo de la búsqueda y en ninguna otra cosa más. Sin embargo, inquietudes de tal naturaleza difícilmente se dejaban gobernar por la razón. Aunque se lo hubiese propuesto con seriedad, terminó por sucumbir al profundo amor que sentía por Gajeel y ya nada volvería a ser igual.

Jamás se arrepentiría, desde luego, pero ahora se le presentaba un nuevo inconveniente con el que lidiar: luchar por conservar la mente orientada hacia la meta original. Si antes tenía que refrenar a como diera lugar sus emociones, en el presente debía esforzarse en mantener su raciocinio en actividad, por lo que la pobre no hallaba paz.

Por su parte, Gajeel no era tan tonto como para ignorar el problema y trataba de hacer lo mejor posible para evitarle contrariedades o distracciones, pero si no era ella la que terminaba errada entonces era él quien padecía las consecuencias. Levy podía girar mal en una esquina y él se lo advertiría para retomar la senda correcta, ¿pero quién le indicaría a él cuál era esa senda si la chica no se concentraba? Ambos se hallaban en un verdadero aprieto emocional.

Y todo estalló en el lugar menos conveniente, desde luego, al igual que toda pareja que se precie de tal. Nada de recintos privados o de espacios lo suficientemente abiertos para discutir con tranquilidad, la tradicional y por defecto silenciosa sala de lectura de una concurrida biblioteca _tenía_ que ser el sitio donde desbordarse y patalear. Típico.

-Esto es vergonzoso –gimió ella, nerviosa, al advertir las miradas asesinas que les dirigían.

Gajeel chasqueó la lengua sin mayor interés.

-Podemos seguir peleando afuera si así lo quieres.

-¡Sólo vámonos de aquí! –exclamó ella, jalándolo de la ropa-. Nunca más me atreveré a regresar.

-¡Oye! –protestó el otro al verse así de tironeado-. ¡Puedo caminar por mí mismo!

Desanduvieron el camino hasta la salida a toda prisa, Levy escondiendo lo mejor que pudo su ruborizado rostro y Gajeel dejándose arrastrar con una mueca de fastidio. Estaba loco por ella, pero la muchachita tenía su carácter y hubiera querido decirle un par de cosas al respecto.

Una vez en la calle, ella se adelantó hasta un parque cercano y él la siguió preparándose mentalmente para recibir un nuevo descargo. Para peor, densas nubes grises habían cubierto el cielo de la tarde confiriéndole al ambiente una incómoda sobrecarga que de seguro los alteraría todavía más. Además, el panorama a su alrededor se había tornado desagradablemente lúgubre.

Dicho y hecho, cuando llegaron al parque Levy volvió a encararlo con rencor.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acaba de ocurrir?

-¿Me dirás que _nunca nadie_ _en la historia de la humanidad_ se ha puesto a discutir por accidente en una maldita sala de lectura?

-¡Nunca! –exageró ella.

-Pues tampoco nos expulsarán del mundo por haberlo hecho.

-¡Fue vergonzoso!

-Eso pasó por ponerte nerviosa en lugar de volver a concentrarte. ¿Crees que sobrevendrá algún cataclismo si no encuentras el libro a la primera?

-¿Y tú crees que me sirves de algo si sólo me tratas como una idiota?

-¡Nunca hice eso!

-¡Pues lo haces cuando te burlas de la forma como busco los libros!

Gajeel se halló de pronto en un inesperado atolladero, le resultó muy difícil desmentir de plano esa acusación.

-No es porque piense que eres una tonta –aclaró de inmediato-, sino que tu método me pone… algo nervioso.

Al principio Levy no se dejó conmover, enfadada aún con él, pero poco a poco percibió con claridad la sinceridad de sus palabras y se descolocó por un momento. Por fin entendió la clase de aprensiones que en verdad lo embargaban.

Quizá para un mago de su naturaleza fuese extraño lidiar con una magia tan inefable. Gajeel siempre se veía tan seguro y confiado, tan fuerte y aplomado, que Levy no había tenido modo de considerar la cuestión ni notar las señales. Ahora que él admitía abiertamente tales escrúpulos pudo comprenderlo de manera cabal.

-Tendrías que habérmelo dicho –murmuró.

-¿Para qué? El viaje se trata de ti.

-Para ayudarte a soportarlo mejor.

-Me acostumbré con el tiempo –la tranquilizó él.

-Pero igual…

-Levy…

Al verla así de apocada Gajeel se sintió desarmado. Esta vez había intervenido activamente en ese cambio de ánimo y no supo qué decir para asegurarle que sus métodos ya no le afectaban.

-De veras, ya lo superé.

-Mi magia te disgusta –gimoteó Levy.

El otro empezó a deshacerse en atolondrados ademanes apaciguadores, tratando por todos los medios posibles –muy escasos, la verdad- de confortarla y hacerle saber lo arrepentido que estaba por haber jaqueado su autoconfianza. Al advertir sus esfuerzos, la joven se apiadó de su zozobra y también se arrepintió de haberlo puesto en ese apuro.

Con pocas y tímidas palabras se pidieron disculpas mutuamente y se repusieron de la discusión. Con el tiempo seguramente reirían por la ridiculez del motivo y por la torpeza con la que se condujeron, pero también le harían justicia recordando que se trataba de la primera contrariedad con la que tuvieron que lidiar como pareja amorosa más que como pareja de magos. Además, ese día aprenderían un par de cosas extra, pero para eso había que localizar el libro.

Levy se concentró y puso lo mejor de sí para volver a distinguir entre sus percepciones la correcta, aquella que la orientaría con efectividad. Gajeel guardó silencio, paciente, dispuesto a esperar todo el tiempo que fuese preciso. Más allá de los cambios y las emociones que los atravesaban, todavía tenían una aventura que terminar y él se aseguraría de que fuera con éxito. De lo contrario, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Un rato después el rostro de Levy se iluminó como si hubiera recibido una revelación.

-¡Por aquí! –determinó con entusiasmo, y Gajeel respiró aliviado porque al parecer el extraño radar que la guiaba no se había averiado con el amor declarado. Eso le quitó un peso de encima.

Se dirigieron por una diagonal llena de tiendas y puestos de artesanías, de comida y de atuendos, una calle comercial y populosa por la que por momentos les costó avanzar entre el gentío. Esta vez Levy iba tan segura que Gajeel se limitó a seguirla sin cuestionar, pues otro desacierto volvería a abatirla y no quería verla así.

-¡Un mapa de la ciudad! –señaló ella, y se apresuró hasta el enorme cartel colocado para los turistas-. Veamos… –murmuró, examinándolo con atención-. ¡Vamos bien!

Luego siguió caminando a toda prisa, ansiosa, y el mago tuvo que apresurarse también. Por lo visto se dirigían en la dirección correcta y eso volvió a reanimarlos.

Cuando la calle comercial terminó desembocaron en otro gran espacio verde y, del otro lado, un edificio antiguo de empinadas escalinatas con gente saliendo y entrando por sus enormes puertas les indicó que se aproximaban a la meta. Levy sonrió ampliamente al reconocerlo.

-¡La otra biblioteca! –exclamó-. ¡Pero qué tonta he sido!

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque la había olvidado –repuso ella, algo avergonzada-. ¿Recuerdas que en una etapa de aquel trabajo que hicimos con Erza y los muchachos nos dividimos en pequeños grupos? A Jet, a Droy y a mí, como es lógico, nos tocó la tarea de investigar.

-Lo recuerdo –repuso Gajeel.

-Pues bien, la primera biblioteca donde investigamos fue ésta –dijo, señalando con un gesto el edificio-, sólo que aquí no encontramos nada y permanecimos poco tiempo. Entonces indagamos entre los lectores por otra biblioteca y nos indicaron aquella de la que acabamos de venir.

-¿Y en esa sí encontraste información?

Levy asintió con la cabeza.

-Recuerdo que había mucho material y que pasamos _horas_ recabando los datos que ayudarían a cumplir con el trabajo –comentó-. Por eso me había olvidado de esta biblioteca, porque fue en la otra donde hallé las respuestas que precisaba.

Gajeel comprendió y la instó a que deje de pensar en el asunto, que un error podía cometerlo cualquiera y que él era la prueba viviente de ello. Levy sonrió con la broma y le tomó la mano con dulzura, como si sólo con esa ceremonia terminaran de reconciliarse verdaderamente. Él hubiera querido hacer mucho más que eso, pero estaban en medio de algo y tenían que finiquitarlo.

Además, se había jurado a sí mismo considerar la misión de Levy como prioridad. Nada de gestos ni actitudes románticas mientras estuvieran en la búsqueda, al menos no hasta que hubiesen encontrado el nuevo ejemplar. Enamorarse era estupendo, pero no lo suficiente si implicaba convertirse en un estorbo.

-Entonces en marcha –determinó para evitar dejarse doblegar por su amorosa mirada.

-En marcha –convino ella.

Cruzaron hasta la biblioteca y entraron justo cuando empezaba a lloviznar. Una vez adentro, recorrieron los corredores hasta dar con un recinto donde Levy tuvo un nuevo presentimiento. En tan sólo unos instantes detectó el lomo dorado reluciendo como de costumbre y experimentó tal grado de alivio que el mal trago de antes quedó automáticamente olvidado.

Ella misma pudo tomarlo, pues se hallaba en un estante a ras del suelo. Había mucha gente circulando alrededor buscando sus propios ejemplares, por lo que se les hizo difícil examinarlo como querían. Además, sería complicado aplicar el hechizo delante de tantas personas. Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para fijarse bien en el color.

Se dirigieron hasta el corredor lo más disimuladamente posible. Una vez allí, sin embargo, se toparon con el mismo problema.

-¿Por qué hay tanta gente, maldita sea? –gruñó Gajeel por lo bajo-. ¿Desde cuándo hay tantos lectores en este reino?

-Lo más importante de dilucidar ahora es cómo saldremos de aquí sin declarar el libro –repuso Levy- o dónde podremos aplicar el hechizo para que nadie lo note.

Se tomaron algunos minutos para sopesar la cuestión. Finalmente la maga, con bastante tino, señaló que en realidad no tenían ningún apuro, por lo que lo más natural sería aguardar en la sala parlante a que la biblioteca se vacíe, donde podrían hojear el libro con comodidad como cualquier otro visitante. A falta de una ocurrencia mejor, Gajeel aceptó la idea.

La sala en cuestión también aparecía atestada, les costó encontrar un par de asientos vacíos donde acomodarse. Les impresionó bastante ese bullicioso panorama, hasta que repararon en el detalle de que se trataba de estudiantes. Levy recordó vagamente que era una ciudad universitaria y entonces por fin pudieron explicarse tanto ajetreo.

Ya sentados y algo apretujados por los grupos de jovenzuelos que trabajaban en sus lecturas, observaron el color de fondo y constataron que se trataba del Libro Morado. Olvidada del ruidoso entorno, Levy sonrió con entusiasmo y lo abrazó durante un momento para corroborar que sí, que había logrado hallar uno más, que pese a los errores cometidos las últimas veces su intuición todavía funcionaba. Casi se echó a llorar debido a la tensión acumulada.

-Oye –le llamó la atención Gajeel, notándola al borde del llanto. Prefería perder ante ella en una discusión infantil antes que verla llorar, ese día ya lo había decidido-. Vamos, Levy, ¡no llores! Al final pudimos encontrar el libro. Ya no tienes por qué llorar…

Ella enjugó una lágrima subrepticia y le aseguró con una sonrisa que de ninguna manera pensaba llorar. Recordó lo confuso que había sido para el mago verla apesadumbrada, lo cual la enterneció y, a la vez, la hizo reír lo suficiente para reanimarla. Le gustaba conocer esas flaquezas de Gajeel, que lejos de decepcionarla, la enamoraban todavía más.

Después volvió a enfocarse en el libro y lo abrió con parsimonia, con el respeto reverencial que siempre le guardaba. Pasó un par de páginas y verificó que se trataba del Libro Morado, título que la introdujo en un nuevo significado a explorar. Pasó otra página y leyó en voz alta:

- _En magia el morado es el color de la trasmutación, de la evolución. Está asociado al desarrollo psíquico y espiritual, es decir que permite dirigir la mirada hacia el interior. Por ende, también es un color asociado al estudio y la meditación…_

Leyó algunas líneas más y se detuvo para tomarse unos minutos y reflexionar. Gajeel permaneció silencioso y abstraído, acompañándola en ese viaje del pensamiento. Luego, Levy cerró el libro.

-De las cosas más difíciles –murmuró.

El mago abrió un ojo y la miró de soslayo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A eso de la meditación y la mirada hacia el interior. Más que conocer al otro, a veces lo más complicado y terriblemente complejo es llegar a conocerse a uno mismo.

-No creo que tengas esa clase de conflictos.

Ella lo miró con cierta sorna.

-¿Tú crees? –replicó-. Sin embargo, es un logro que me ha llevado mucho tiempo de conseguir, pertenezco a uno de los gremios de magia más renombrados y estoy rodeada de magos poderosos que me superan en muchos aspectos –señaló-. Me costó llegar a entender qué es lo que puedo aportar y cuál es mi lugar allí.

-Lo dicho, es un problema que has superado –insistió Gajeel.

-Hasta hace unos días.

-¿Hasta hace unos días?

Levy se acomodó mejor para poder hablar con él lo más secretamente posible en medio de los vocingleros grupos de estudiantes que se afanaban alrededor.

-Incluso hoy –dijo. Gajeel la miró con interrogación-. ¿No te das cuenta? Desde que… desde que nos besamos hemos iniciado una nueva clase de relación –explicó, ruborizándose un poco-, y la felicidad que me ha deparado ha estado… ha estado…

-Distrayéndote –completó él, entendiendo el punto.

La joven asintió con timidez.

-El amor es algo maravilloso –dijo-, pero a veces es tan intenso que parece que todo lo demás carece de importancia. Y sé que no es así. De hecho, si no fuera por esta aventura tal vez todavía seguiríamos callándolo.

-Entiendo. A mí me ha pasado algo similar –admitió Gajeel.

Y luego guardaron silencio, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Habían declarado por fin la clase de escollo que los aguijoneaba, o más bien la piedra en el zapato que acarreaban desde el día en que se develaron ante el otro.

El amor podía ser increíble, pero en ningún lado decía que fuese fácil. Habían emprendido aquel viaje con un gran propósito por delante y de pronto se toparon de lleno con el que venía apremiándolos desde atrás, el que cargaban en sus mochilas desde hacía mucho más tiempo.

¿Qué harían con todo eso ahora? ¿De qué manera lo manejarían? Las emociones se les habían alborotado en el interior y ahora temían haber perdido de vista el verdadero objetivo que los movilizaba, aquello que los había puesto en acción. De ahí la inseguridad de Levy sobre conocer a ciencia cierta lo que llevaba por dentro.

Tal vez tendrían que volver a conocerse mejor, o a conocerse transitando el amor. Era la primera vez que se vinculaban de esa manera con otra persona y eso también implicaba un desafío, se trataba de un viaje nuevo e incierto que tendrían que comenzar. Gajeel entrevió algo de eso.

-Quizá no se trate de elegir entre una cosa u otra –comentó como al pasar-, sino de sumar.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo y un poco la desconcertó la postura despreocupada con la que había dicho semejantes palabras. Aun así, la idea merecía atención.

-Explícate.

Él se reclinó en el asiento con las manos cruzadas en la nuca. Se tomó algunos segundos antes de responder, y a Levy le disgustó todavía más su impostada relajación. Sólo porque sabía que en el fondo era serio se abstuvo de increparlo por comportarse de esa manera.

-Hemos estado esforzándonos al máximo tratando de lidiar con dos frentes: por un lado dominar nuestras emociones y por otro lado dominar nuestro cerebro –expuso-. Nos gusta experimentar la novedad de nuestros sentimientos, pero no queremos desenfocarnos de la meta que nos ha conducido hasta aquí. En definitiva, tememos tropezar en una de las dos líneas.

-¿Entonces?

Gajeel ahora se irguió, pensativo.

-Tal vez sea cuestión de respirar un poco, de entender que una cosa forma parte de la otra… O que marchan entrelazadas, o que no dejaremos de ser lo uno por ser lo otro.

Levy lo miró en suspenso, admirada de que lo hubiese pensado así. Podía verse despreocupado, pero en verdad se mantenía atento a las circunstancias. Lo quiso aún más por eso.

Desde luego que para ambos se trataba de territorio desconocido, de adentrarse por primera vez en una sucesión para la que resultaban inevitablemente inexpertos. El primer problema que tenían, entonces, era conocer, entender y aprender, y luego ejercitarse para conseguir avanzar en la nueva ruta.

Tal y como él lo dijera, enamorarse no consistía en restar o en reducir el mundo a ellos dos solos. Es decir, eso valía en la intimidad, pero la vida de las personas no pasaba sólo por ese costado. Ellos antes que nada eran magos, y gracias a eso se conocieron y terminaron enamorados. El amor que los unía era tal si sumaba, si ayudaba, si los sostenía, de lo contrario se volvería una carga.

Tampoco tenía que ser un asunto sencillo, que experimentasen ese conflicto así lo demostraba. Sin embargo, entre los dos podrían resolverlo si estaban dispuestos a hacerlo, si cada uno ponía de sí el interés y el esfuerzo para seguir caminando hacia adelante. La magia los había unido, pero el amor funciona de otra manera. Requiere conocimiento, sinceridad, construcción. Día por día y escalón por escalón.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo –dijo ella con dulzura.

Él se ruborizó levemente, como cada vez que la chica le dirigía esas miradas. De nuevo el lugar y las inconveniencias lo ayudaron a controlar las alborotadas sensaciones que lo acometían.

-Sí, bueno… La cuestión es que lo haremos bien –repuso con cierta turbación-. Seguramente tropezaremos un par de veces, pero lo haremos bien.

Levy afirmó sonriente, más confiada que antes. Cuando volvió a revisar dentro de sí se encontró entusiasmada, pero también más serena y centrada. Ni el amor ni los compromisos serían un estorbo, sino que aprendería el modo de que se retroalimenten y se fortalezcan entre sí.

Gajeel también sonrió con satisfacción. Se había prometido que la meta de Levy sería prioridad, pero hablando con ella notó que ese tampoco era el pensamiento correcto. Quizá la forma más adecuada de encarar el asunto no sea la de la balanza, sino la de proponerse hacer que todo tenga sentido, que todo encaje, que todo sea parte de ellos. Tarea difícil, sin duda, pero precisamente para eso las personas se juntan en parejas y de pronto lo entendió todavía mejor.

Permanecieron el resto de la tarde allí sentados, aguardando que el lugar se desagote, hablando de vez en cuando o simplemente en cómodo silencio, disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Después de haberse sacudido por fin la piedra del zapato, ya no les importó mucho tener que esperar o dejar pasar el tiempo. Cuando advirtieron que podían hacerse de un espacio privado para hacerlo, Levy aplicó el hechizo de reducción, cubierta por Gajeel, y añadieron el nuevo dije al brazalete. Recién entonces decidieron partir.

Ni bien se asomaron al exterior, no obstante, los sorprendió una lluvia torrencial. Para peor ya había anochecido, por lo que no les quedaría más remedio que buscar una posada donde pasar la noche. El asunto era que en el trayecto se empaparían, pues ninguno de los dos había llevado paraguas.

Decidieron aguardar a que amaine al reparo del edificio, viendo correr de regreso a algunos de los estudiantes. Sin embargo, la lluvia arreció e incluso empezó a tronar. A Levy le amargó tan inusitado panorama.

-¿Por qué no llovió así cuando atravesamos el desierto? –gimoteó.

Se reclinaron contra la pared y contemplaron la tormenta de brazos cruzados, resignados. Ese día habían invertido más tiempo en esperar que en accionar. Aun así, no se dejaron desanimar. La noche podía conferir un aire realmente desapacible a un fenómeno atmosférico que de por sí ya lo era, pero ellos se solazaron con la idea de que al fin y al cabo se trataba de una aventura que pronto llegaría a su final, por lo que valía la pena disfrutar hasta de esos fortuitos reveses.

Un rato después, un relámpago iluminó la noche. En una fracción de segundo reveló hasta las formas más insospechadas, las formas que sólo la noche puede disimular. Y entonces Gajeel lo vio.

Detenido en el parque, justo frente a ellos, una silueta humana envuelta en un capirote y con el rostro velado los observaba fijamente. El mago, de forma instintiva, dio un paso hacia adelante en posición de ataque, pues reconoció en la misteriosa figura al sujeto que desde hacía tiempo los venía acechando.

-¿Gajeel? –indagó Levy, preocupada al verlo reaccionar de ese modo.

Él no contestó, sino que se limitó a permanecer en alerta y a la defensiva, por si el tipo intentaba algo. Sin embargo, un nuevo relámpago le permitió corroborar que ya no estaba allí. Gajeel gruñó insatisfecho y escudriñó en todas direcciones apelando a sus sentidos para conseguir detectar su presencia, pero la lluvia se lo dificultaba. Finalmente, nada pudo percibir más allá de los dejos de una evanescente amenaza.

-¿Qué sucede? –insistió Levy, escrutando también aunque la oscuridad la limitase.

Sólo entonces Gajeel deshizo su postura sin dejar de observar en derredor.

-Maldición –murmuró.

-¡Te has empapado! –exclamó Levy, aproximándosele.

El mago la atajó a tiempo antes de que se asomase a la intemperie. Advirtió por fin que se había movido más allá del reparo y que había terminado completamente mojado.

-No tiene importancia.

-¿Cómo que no tiene importancia? –dijo ella, forzándolo a quitarse las prendas-. Ignoro qué es lo que sucede, ¡pero si no te cambias de ropa pescarás un resfriado!

En un giro radical de situación, de pronto Gajeel se halló en un gran aprieto al enfrentarse a la clase de determinación que guiaba a la joven en ese momento. Una chica estaba tratando de desnudarlo… ¡en el medio de la calle! ¡La chica de la que estaba enamorado, además! Luchó lo mejor que pudo para zafarse de sus nobles e inconvenientes intenciones, pero al final terminó perdiendo sus prendas superiores y la dignidad.

Levy siguió rezongando mientras las estrujaba, mientras revolvía en su bolso buscando una toalla y mientras se la lanzaba a la cara para que al menos se secara el torso y el pelo, ya que ni loca haría eso también. Gajeel volvió a gruñir mientras se secaba y evocó lo sucedido minutos atrás.

¿Quién diablos sería ese tipo? Podía entender el propósito por el que los perseguía y estimó que todavía contaban con cierto tiempo antes de que lo intentase lograr, pero aun así, ¿quién era y por qué se manifestaba de esa forma?

Si trataba de infundirles miedo perdía su tiempo, pues él se moría por pelear después de tanto viaje y tanta biblioteca. Además, estando Levy de por medio, se hallaba más que motivado para enfrentar lo que sobreviniera. Quién sabe cuándo lo intentaría, pero estaba seguro de que ya no demoraría mucho más.

-¿Me dirás de una buena vez por todas qué es lo que sucedió recién? –inquirió ella, aunque en el fondo algo intuía. Gajeel reaccionaba así solamente en situaciones de peligro-. Si algo o alguien estuviera persiguiéndonos por Los Doce, tú…

Él la abrazó sin dejarla completar la frase y le habló decidido:

-Nada ni nadie se atreverá siquiera a acercarse a nosotros, sobre todo si aprecia su vida.

Levy se ruborizó no tanto por el afecto que la frase transparentaba como por caer en la cuenta de que estaba abrazada a un hombre semidesnudo. Durante unos instantes se quedó alelada, pero se obligó a reaccionar cuando comprendió que, efectivamente, existía un peligro. Sin embargo, no quiso hablar de eso todavía.

-Lo sé –murmuró, y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos-. Gracias.

Gajeel la estrechó y luego se inclinó para besarla. Sus labios eran tan cálidos como el abrazo que lo cobijaba. Cuando se apartó, la lluvia había cesado.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Empezamos a transitar junto a nuestros protagonistas el último tramo de este viaje. Con el presente sólo quedan tres capítulos por leer. Desde ya, agradezco mucho a los lectores que han seguido la historia hasta hoy y espero que disfruten del final._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **X**

 **Libro Marrón**

 **Una existencia sencilla**

* * *

La última etapa del viaje que había emprendido tanto tiempo atrás encontró a Levy algo inquieta debido a la amenaza que se erguía sobre sí y su compañero. Hasta el momento ninguna sombra había puesto en peligro la búsqueda que venía llevando a cabo, pero todo cambió radicalmente cuando tomó conciencia de la realidad.

Antes de partir, Makarov le había asegurado que se trataría de un viaje sin riesgos, pero quién sabe lo que se proponía el anciano al manifestarle tal imprudencia. La meta que tenía por delante, la obtención de Los Doce Grandes Libros de la Sabiduría, podría despertar el interés de muchas personas, algunas seguramente con siniestras intenciones, así que lo más lógico hubiera sido advertirle al respecto. Ahora le resultaba obvio que más de un interesado se habría puesto en marcha para tratar de arrebatárselos.

Levy ya no podía decidir si ir más aprisa o, por el contrario, lentificar la aventura, si ocultarse lo mejor posible o seguir como si nada, si continuar en el camino o desistir redondamente. De no ser por Gajeel, quizás hasta hubiese sido capaz de renunciar con tal de no exponerlo a una situación de batalla únicamente por su causa. Gran parte del tiempo se le iba en esas zozobras.

En este punto, llegó a la conclusión de que realmente había sido muy tonta al no haberse percatado de la acechanza, así como ingenua al no considerar siquiera la idea de que alguien más que ella pudiese querer los libros. En definitiva se trataba de su propia empresa, una que ella había deseado desde siempre y que había celebrado tener al fin, ¿entonces cómo diablos no se le había ocurrido pensar en los posibles enemigos?

En este tramo del razonamiento, no obstante, pudo comprender por fin lo que se proponía Makarov. Como buen Maestro, confiaba en que su discípula tendría la fuerza y el valor necesarios para enfrentar cualquier situación, ya que ella por sí misma se había entregado a su destino. ¿Por qué habría de advertirle sobre lo evidente? Ella lo había deseado, así que debía hacerse responsable.

Cuando entendió que había asumido el riesgo desde el principio, lo único que lamentó fue que Gajeel se hubiera involucrado. Por más despreocupado y seguro de sí mismo que se mostrase, le incomodaba profundamente tener que contar con él incluso para que le sirviera de custodio. Era como si nunca pudiera hacer nada para defenderse sin su ayuda.

-¿Y esa cara?

El mago en cuestión, que caminaba algo más adelantado, se detuvo para interpelarla. Sumida en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta poco a poco fue quedándose rezagada.

-Lo siento –se apresuró a decir, y apretó el paso para alcanzarlo.

Pero él la conocía bien.

-Ya deja de preocuparte, mujer.

-No es tan fácil –repuso Levy.

-Te prometí que te protegería.

-Y sé que lo harás.

-¿Entonces por qué estás así?

La joven se tomó algunos segundos antes de responder.

-Porque siempre es lo mismo.

Gajeel gruñó, pues entendió a qué se refería.

-¿Acaso no puede un hombre defender a su mujer?

Levy levantó la mirada.

-¿Acaso no puede una mujer defenderse por sí misma?

Esta vez el mago guardó silencio. Nadie mejor que él para comprender esa clase de orgullo. No se trataba de debilidad, sino de voluntad, de independencia. Levy no quería depender de él, y él, que la amaba con sinceridad por todas y cada una de las facetas que la constituían, la admiraba por ello.

Se limitó a hacérselo entender con un gesto vago pero significativo, su parquedad proverbial no cambiaba ni con todo el amor del mundo, y la instó a seguir adelante. Estaban recorriendo un bosque desconocido para ambos, por lo que no sería bueno que la noche los sorprendiese allí así de atribulados. Levy le agradeció con la mirada y caminó a su lado, un tanto reconfortada.

Esta vez ninguno de los dos pudo figurarse hacia dónde se dirigían ni qué tipo de biblioteca los recibiría. Vagando en el medio de un bosque que parecía abarcar el mundo entero, llevaban más de dos horas siguiendo la dirección que la intuición de Levy había indicado, desorientados y ya muy cansados. Hasta el momento, cada bosque había constituido un camino a atravesar y nunca un lugar en concreto adonde arribar como parecía augurar aquél.

Había que reconocer, no obstante, que el clima ayudaba y que el paisaje resultaba encantador. Añosos árboles de abundante y verde fronda, arbustos de toda clase cargados de flores y bayas dulces, animales que se asomaban tímidamente pero que, ni bien los veían, se metían en sus madrigueras con la velocidad del rayo, el firmamento más azul que hubiesen visto extendiéndose hasta el infinito y el canto alegre de los pájaros en sus nidos… Parecía un maldito bosque de cuento de hadas, pensó Gajeel disgustado, con escasa inclinación poética.

Cuando lo comentó en voz alta, Levy no sólo lo contrarió manifestándole el agrado del paseo que por su parte experimentaba, sino que le hizo notar el pequeño detalle de que de algún modo ellos _eran_ hadas y que, por ende, estaban donde debían estar. El otro, ofuscado, bufó sin creerse del todo tan idílica manera de asimilar el asunto.

Ella meneó la cabeza con resignación, pero en el fondo le divirtió su falta de romanticismo. En realidad, lo que más le agradaba era que nada en ellos hubiese cambiado mucho y que el amor, en todo caso, viniese a sumar más y mejores ingredientes a sus respectivas personalidades.

Al poco rato de haber terminado esa sencilla conversación, y contra los deseos del huraño y falto de todo tipo de ilusión infantil Dragon Slayer, finalmente fueron a dar con un árbol bastante particular y llamativo, un árbol que a las claras se diferenciaba del resto.

Por empezar, su tamaño excedía por mucho el de los demás árboles que le rodeaban. Se alzaba a tal altura que la copa se perdía entre las nubes, por lo que resultaba imposible abarcarlo de un solo vistazo. El tronco, añoso, tenía una circunferencia de la magnitud de una casona y, al igual que ésta, poseía grandes ventanales y una enorme puerta de hierro que permanecía cerrada. Ante semejante irregularidad de la naturaleza, Gajeel no logró salir del estupor.

Como si fuera poco lo que habían explorado hasta el momento… ¡ahora un árbol-edificio! ¡O como quiera que sea! ¡Las cosas que había que ver!

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –sintió la imperiosa necesidad de preguntar, por si sus ojos le mentían.

Levy quedó tan estupefacta como él, aunque supo reponerse más rápido. Ella sí que conservaba aún algunas ilusiones infantiles.

-Pues… parece una casa, o un árbol hecho casa.

-Ni que lo digas.

-¡Fuiste tú el que preguntó!

Gajeel, desentendiéndose del reproche, se volvió hacia ella de brazos cruzados, pues empezaba a intuir de qué se trataba el asunto.

-Esto es obra de tu dichosa intuición –la acusó-. Tu… _inefable_ radar nos trajo hasta este bosque y hasta esta… _casa-árbol_ , o lo que sea.

Levy le sonrió con ironía, desentendiéndose también ella de los dardos que le dirigían.

-Eso parece –reconoció con fingida inocencia-. ¿Qué tal si echamos un vistazo? Mi intuición así me lo sugiere.

-¿Tenemos otra opción, acaso? –replicó Gajeel, algo fastidiado.

-También podemos quedarnos aquí como idiotas y ponernos a discutir por otra estupid…

-Entremos –determinó el otro sin dejarla concluir la frase.

Entonces ambos, dimitiendo de los reclamos, se dirigieron resueltamente hasta la entrada. Levy sacudió la argolla de bronce que pendía de la puerta y esperaron un tiempo prudencial a que alguien les abriese. Sin embargo, nada aconteció. Intercambiaron interrogativas miradas e hicieron un segundo intento, pero la respuesta fue la misma.

-¿Y ahora? –indagó Gajeel.

Levy se rascó la barbilla, algo insegura.

-Tal vez deberíamos entrar.

-¿Tú crees? –replicó el mago, mirándola con una ceja levantada-. No sé qué piensas que haya detrás de esta puerta, pero deberías tener en cuenta que puede tratarse simplemente de una casa y que sus ocupantes estén ausentes. Una casa rara, sí, y unos ocupantes que ya quisiera conocer, pero tal vez terminemos por actuar de forma inapropiada.

Esta vez fue Levy quien lo miró con una ceja levantada, incrédula ante esa repentina e inusual muestra de sensatez. ¿Desde cuándo era tan civilizado?

De todas maneras lo pensó. Él tenía razón, podía tratarse de una vivienda de alguna clase de moradores del bosque, y de insistir en entrar, podría incurrir en una imprudencia. Ella no era Blancanieves, no venía huyendo de ninguna madrastra resentida ni de un cazador corrompido, por lo que debería meditarlo muy bien antes de meterse donde no la llamaban.

¿Y si, por el contrario, se trataba de la casa de la bruja, la casa cuidadosamente acondicionada para atraer a las futuras e inadvertidas víctimas de su odio o apetito?

Pero tampoco eran Hansel y Gretel para caer en esas trampas. ¿Entonces qué hacer?

-Entremos –resolvió ceñuda.

A Gajeel le asombró ese súbito arrojo, y luego sonrió de lado. Esa era su chica.

De todas formas, la verdadera sorpresa sobrevino cuando la puerta se abrió por sí misma sin que nadie hubiera maniobrado. Ambos permanecieron estáticos, realmente confusos, pues incluso tratándose de algo tan natural como la magia, al no haber percibido ninguna energía especial el fenómeno los inquietó y los puso alerta. Sin embargo, más allá de ese insospechado movimiento, nada extraño ocurrió.

Volvieron a intercambiar recelosas miradas, aunque la decisión estaba tomada. Gajeel dio un paso, pero Levy lo retuvo con un gesto. Si alguien debía dar el primer paso para adentrarse en el misterio, ese paso tenía que darlo ella. El mago, a regañadientes, accedió.

Entonces Levy, con gran resolución, traspasó el umbral. Nada de vacilaciones ni precauciones, lo que tuviera que suceder sucedería. Era miembro de uno de los gremios de magia más poderosos y reconocidos del reino, por lo que un desafío como aquél no tenía por qué amedrentarla. Y su determinación, una vez más, fue recompensada.

Al principio le costó entender en dónde estaba, pues adentro había cierta penumbra y le tomó algunos segundos acostumbrarse. Después sus ojos se aclararon y se llenó de un asombro y de un regocijo que muy pocas veces había experimentado, pues nunca había tenido la oportunidad de visitar un sitio como aquél. Abarcó el recinto con una sola mirada, admirada y sonriente.

Gajeel entró detrás de ella y también tuvo dificultades para ubicarse, hasta que la sorpresa logró embargarlo de la misma forma. Desde luego, ¿de qué más podría tratarse? La intuición de Levy los había conducido hasta allí, así que en realidad nada tendría que asombrarle.

-Sólo es una biblioteca –farfulló.

Su compañera, indignada por la ligereza del comentario, le propinó un correctivo en la cabeza.

-No se trata de una biblioteca cualquiera –lo amonestó-. ¡Ten más respeto!

-Una biblioteca es una biblioteca –observó él, frotándose la zona agredida.

Pero a Levy los ojos le brillaban de tal modo que tuvo que cerrar la boca y rumiar el enfado, ya que a todas luces para ella era mucho más que una simple biblioteca. Observó nuevamente en torno suyo, corroborando que lo que por afuera parecía un árbol gigantesco en realidad constituía un verdadero receptáculo de libros. Estaba atiborrado hasta el techo, si es que lo tenía.

Si no era una biblioteca, ¿entonces de qué diablos se trataba?

-Esto es… esto es… –Levy estaba tan fascinada que apenas podía hablar.

Por dentro, la circunferencia era tan amplia como se dejaba adivinar desde el exterior, y más allá de algunas mesas y sillas dispersas en el centro, las paredes aparecían cubiertas de anaqueles y estanterías donde se acumulaban volúmenes de todos los tamaños y encuadernaciones, elevándose hasta perderse de vista. Sí, adentro de un árbol en el medio del bosque.

-Esto es… ¡El Árbol de la Omnisciencia!* –logró articular por fin con tono reverencial.

Gajeel emitió un largo silbido de admiración.

-Increíble… ¿Y qué es eso?

Un nuevo correctivo, más severo y doloroso que el anterior, vino a acomodarle las ideas y a acotar su innecesario sentido de la burla.

-Un lugar único, ¡un lugar que no se encuentra fácilmente! –exclamó Levy, sobrepasada por la emoción-. No se trata de una simple biblioteca, ¡aquí están guardados algunos de los libros más antiguos y fundamentales del mundo! ¡Este árbol tiene más de cinco mil años de edad!

Así se explicó Gajeel aquel sorprendente nivel de crecimiento.

-¿Y qué significado tiene?

Levy se tomó algunos instantes antes de responder, necesitaba acomodar sus pensamientos y contener sus emociones. Era tal la alegría experimentada que las palabras le resultaban del todo insuficientes. ¿Cómo explicar aquello que de por sí comprende todas las cosas del mundo?

-Si poseyeras todos los saberes que pueden adquirirse en todos los lugares, en todos los tiempos y por todas las personas, ¿dónde los almacenarías para conservarlos?

Aunque Gajeel fuese algo torpe para los misterios y para nada emotivo cuando la situación lo requería, le bastó con esa pregunta para llegar a entrever la magnitud de los conocimientos que ese sitio albergaba. De pronto un árbol no le pareció una mala alternativa para cumplir con esa función, sino todo lo contrario.

-Más de cinco mil años, ¿eh? –comentó, entendiendo un poco mejor la mirada de Levy-. Debe haber unos libros asombrosos.

Ella asintió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Es un gran honor para nosotros que nos hayan dejado pasar –señaló.

-Y a propósito de eso…

-Mejor dejémoslo estar –interrumpió ella, sonriendo aún-. Es un lugar maravilloso, Gajeel, jamás creí que algún día la encontraría, no cualquiera está destinado a hacerlo. La magia nos ha guiado, así que sólo agradezcámosle a ella el haber conseguido entrar.

Y de inmediato se puso a recorrer el lugar, extasiada. Él se encogió de hombros, resignado, y se sentó en cualquier parte, reflexionado en todo aquello mientras la observaba. Si se trataba de un sitio tan importante como antiguo, lo mejor sería darle la oportunidad de disfrutarlo a sus anchas y esperar a que saciara su curiosidad… si es que esto era posible.

Por el olfato comprendió que allí estaban a salvo, o al menos que no había un peligro cercano. Gajeel se permitió relajarse y esperar con paciencia, sumiéndose en sus propias cavilaciones. Divagó en la comida y en el trayecto que les quedaba por delante, e incluso tuvo la deferencia de dedicarle un pensamiento a Lily y al resto de sus compañeros, a quienes imaginó bebiendo y platicando en el gran salón. Por primera vez a lo largo del viaje, sintió cierta nostalgia.

Distraído como estaba, se llevó una sorpresa cuando le pusieron por delante un conocido libro de espirales doradas sobre un fondo color marrón.

-El Libro Marrón –anunció Levy, sonriente, y se sentó delante suyo para hojearlo-. Tal y como el lugar permitía anticipar, un nuevo libro apareció.

-Uno menos –suspiró Gajeel, satisfecho con el hallazgo.

-O uno más –sugirió Levy. Cuando encontró la página que quería, como de costumbre, leyó en voz alta el significado del color-: _En magia el marrón está asociado a la tierra. En este sentido, promueve la estabilidad y la sencillez, está relacionado con el placer de una existencia simple y natural sin demasiados contratiempos…_

Leyó algunas líneas más y ambos se sumieron luego en un profundo silencio, meditando en esas palabras. De algún modo, ese simbolismo movilizó ciertos pensamientos y emociones, pudieron identificarse perfectamente con el valor contenido en el mensaje.

-Una existencia sencilla… Parece difícil de lograr siendo lo que somos –murmuró Levy.

Gajeel se echó hacia atrás en su asiento con las manos cruzadas en la nuca.

-Hemos tenido muchas batallas que librar y seguramente nos quedan otras tantas por delante –señaló-. Es natural que una vida de ese tipo se convierta para nosotros en una especie de ideal, mientras que para otras personas ocurra exactamente a la inversa: algunos quizá sientan demasiado simple una vida tranquila y les gustaría que fuese más arriesgada. A cada quien le toca lo que le toca.

Levy lo miró con admirado interés.

-Vaya, eso fue… profundo –reconoció.

El otro desvió la vista, levemente ruborizado.

-Sí, bueno… A veces hay que tomar ciertas cosas en consideración… Digo.

A ella le hizo gracia su repentino pudor.

-Teniéndote a ti tal vez no me haga falta reunir los libros de la sabiduría –bromeó.

-¿Te estás burlando?

-Un poco.

-Mira, pequeña engreída –empezó el otro, encarándola con irritación controlada-, yo no habré leído tantos libros como tú, pero te aseguro que todavía te falta tomar mucha sopa para burlarte de mí, ¿me oyes?

Ella volvió a reír y el otro se sonrojó más, entre fastidiado y confuso. Se veía demasiado bonita riendo de esa manera, lo cual atentaba peligrosamente contra la defensa de su orgullo.

-Lo que quise decir es que eres muy sabio, idiota –repuso Levy con dulzura-. Eres más sabio de lo que crees.

El otro volvió a mirarla más desorientado que antes.

-¿Quién es sabio? ¿Yo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-También me siento así algunas veces –reconoció retomando la idea-, también me gustaría saber qué se siente tener una vida apacible y sencilla, resolver los problemas cotidianos, enojarse por cosas triviales y alegrarse sólo por un abrazo oportuno o porque una noche pude darme el gusto de comer mi postre favorito.

Gajeel entendió.

-Quizás algún día podríamos intentarlo –dijo como al pasar.

La maga lo miró con ilusión.

-¿Crees que sea posible?

-¿Por qué no?

Ella suspiró profundamente, evaluando las posibilidades. Luego exhaló con cierto desencanto.

-Porque tendríamos que dejar de ser quienes somos, y nunca nos lo permitiríamos –concluyó-. Somos magos y Fairy Tail es nuestro hogar, no lo cambiaríamos por nada.

A pesar de la melancolía contenida en sus palabras, Gajeel sonrió con entendimiento. No podía estar más de acuerdo con esa postura.

-Entonces dejaremos la vida sencilla para una mejor ocasión.

-¿Ves? Eres un hombre sabio, Gajeel Redfox –reiteró ella con picardía.

El otro volvió a irritarse.

-Y tú estás muy lenguaraz –comentó con tono de advertencia.

-No necesitas tener conocimientos para ser sabio –le explicó Levy con el fin de apaciguarlo-. Se suelen confundir ambos términos, y en cierto punto no está mal hacerlo, pero los conocimientos constituyen más bien una acumulación de información. La sabiduría reside en la forma como esos conocimientos se utilizan.

Gajeel por fin cayó en la cuenta de lo que Levy trataba de decirle.

-Entiendo –manifestó.

-La sabiduría, quizá, radica más en la experiencia –continuó ella-. Creo que una persona sabia, realmente _sabia_ , es aquella que ha logrado aprender algo de sus vicisitudes, sobre todo de las negativas. Alguien que es incapaz de aprender y corregirse a sí mismo, alguien que se desentiende de su entorno y de sus vivencias está condenado a actuar siempre como un tonto y a cometer los mismos errores. Culpará al mundo todo el tiempo, cuando es él el que no puede mejorar.

-Vaya, mira quién habla de profundidad –acotó el otro.

Levy sonrió.

-Por eso dije que eres sabio. Has cometido errores, pero cuando tuviste una oportunidad supiste verla y aprovecharla.

Fue tan sincera al decirlo que a Gajeel el corazón le dio un vuelco. Desde que había establecido un vínculo declaradamente emocional con ella, le acometían esos sobresaltos cada vez con mayor frecuencia y se preguntó si algún día se acostumbraría a experimentar esa clase de afecto.

-Tonterías –balbuceó. Luego, desarmado con su ternura, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó largamente.

.

.

Permanecieron un par de horas más en el árbol, ella esculcando entre los cuantiosos y surtidos volúmenes y él observándola pensando una y otra vez en cuán importante era conservar su amor. Alguna vez, en el pasado, cuando apenas empezaba a vislumbrar los atisbos de esos sentimientos, había creído que sería imposible complementar dos personalidades y dos tipos de magia tan disímiles entre sí. Sin embargo, así había sucedido.

Qué había hecho él para conseguirlo o siquiera para merecerlo, todavía le resultaba inexplicable. Levy le había asegurado que poseía sabiduría, pero lejos estaba él de creérselo en su totalidad. Había demasiado de sí que desconocía, que lo inquietaba, y en muchas ocasiones le asaltaba cierto grado de inseguridad con respecto a su capacidad para mantener a alguien como ella a su lado.

Si hubiera tenido los conocimientos adecuados, tal vez se hubiese percatado de que sus temores eran los naturales cuando se trataba de una relación incipiente. Pero como carecía de ellos, cargó con esa incertidumbre durante bastante tiempo. Quizás a Levy le ocurriese otro tanto, pero esas cosas suelen correr por debajo, secretamente.

Así que la tarde transcurrió y la noche los instó a marcharse y proseguir su camino, un camino que estaba tocando a su fin. La maga ya había añadido el nuevo dije a su brazalete y había leído someramente varios libros y publicaciones sobre magia antigua, por lo que partió satisfecha. En su interior se prometió, al igual que en otras oportunidades, que en el futuro volvería a visitar ese increíble lugar.

Cuando salieron al cielo estrellado, la noche se presentaba fresca y tuvieron que apresurarse. Gajeel volvió a olfatear el aire por si percibía determinada presencia, pero nada malo detectó. Un poco se sorprendió del silencio que los rodeaba y pronto concluyó, con cierto pesimismo, que seguramente se trataba de la calma que precedía a la tormenta.

Estaba visto que un tipo de existencia sencilla jamás sería lo suyo.

A pesar de sus escrúpulos, le aseguró a Levy que todo estaba bien y que podrían caminar tranquilos. En la oscuridad el bosque ya no les resultó tan de ensueño o tan de cuento de hadas, por lo que ninguno de los dos tuvo inconvenientes en apretar el paso, aunque fuese por las dudas.

* * *

*La idea del Árbol de la Omnisciencia la tomé "prestada" de One Piece. Aquellos que sigan la serie recordarán la historia del personaje de Robin.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Penúltimo capítulo de la historia y penúltimo libro a encontrar. Ya casi cerramos el círculo, espero que sigan disfrutando del viaje. Como el final ya está escrito intentaré editarlo en estos días para no demorar mucho la finalización._

 _Saludos para **Guest** , me alegra que te siga gustando la historia, ya se nos termina. Gracias por leer y comentar :D_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **XI**

 **Libro Gris**

 **Tristeza e incertidumbre**

* * *

Cuando la neblina se disipó, pudo observar mejor. Detenido en la azotea de un antiguo edificio, arrebujado entre los pliegues de su capa, observaba la ciudad que se extendía bajo sus pies hasta donde abarcaban sus ojos, pues sus ojos todo lo contemplaban.

Así, sirviéndose de la magia que lo caracterizaba, no tuvo que moverse mucho para visualizar el objetivo, los dos representantes de Fairy Tail que venía siguiendo desde el hallazgo del Libro Rojo. Podía verlos deambular con actitud concentrada en una dirección fija, señal de que la mujer había captado algo nuevo.

Con un movimiento de la mano procuró el camuflaje de la neblina una vez más para deslizarse con mayor sigilo y seguridad. Los sentidos del Dragon Slayer eran de cuidado. De todos modos, ya les había revelado su presencia en más de una ocasión y les había dado la suficiente ventaja para que obraran según su criterio.

Se movió despacio, con gracia, sin perderlos de vista, y sonrió casi con indulgencia.

 **.**

 **.**

De nuevo en una urbe tradicional y conocida, los jóvenes magos que emprendieran tiempo atrás uno de los viajes más extensos y nutridos que les haya tocado realizar suspiraron con gran alivio al hallarse en un paisaje tan familiar y cercano a Magnolia. Levy, en particular, entre la emoción del final de la colecta de Los Doce Grandes Libros y la proximidad del término de sus aventuras se sintió interiormente movilizada e inclinada al entusiasmo.

No le alcanzaba el cuerpo para contener la expectativa. Muchas cosas habían ocurrido a lo largo de esa aventura: consiguió reunir una serie de libros que la habían elegido como portadora, había conocido lugares insólitos, había visitado bibliotecas desconocidas e inaccesibles y, como si esto fuera poco, había podido esclarecer sus sentimientos con Gajeel. Tanto en su rol de maga como en su faceta de mujer, no podía sentirse más afortunada.

Aun así, también le acometían algunas disyuntivas. Por ejemplo, se moría por compartir con todos sus compañeros los logros obtenidos y el vínculo que ahora la unía al mago, pero a la vez se cohibía de sólo imaginar las reacciones. Por una parte no veía la hora de emplear los saberes que la lectura de esos libros le depararía, pero por otra la intimidaba un poco el nuevo poder que traería consigo. ¿Podría manejarse a la altura de las circunstancias?

Hubiera querido conversar de ello con Gajeel, pero no se atrevió. Tenía miedo de quedar como una boba y prefirió rumiar esas inquietudes hasta encontrar la solución por sí misma.

A él, en cambio, lo que más le preocupaba eran cuestiones de índole práctica. ¿Llegarían a Fairy Tail antes de ser atacados por su perseguidor? ¿Cómo debería encarar la contienda si pese a todo así sucedía? ¿A qué clase de magia debería enfrentarse? Tratándose de libros y entornos inefables, se sentía algo ofuscado.

Desde luego, las chances de iniciar una pelea antes de llegar al gremio eran muy altas teniendo en cuenta que Levy reuniría los libros mucho antes. Ni bien se completase la búsqueda, el sujeto seguramente haría sus movimientos para arrebatárselos y tendría que estar preparado para eso. Que ya estuviesen recorriendo territorio conocido sólo le conferiría algo de ventaja.

El misterio de la identidad de ese tipo era otra de las cuestiones que lo tenían a maltraer. ¿Quién diablos sería y cómo habría descubierto que Levy era la encargada de reunir los libros? ¿Y cómo hacía para pasar desapercibido la mayor parte del tiempo? Porque Gajeel apostaría su cabeza a que incluso en ese momento los estaba siguiendo, que siempre estaba cerca, aunque sus sentidos no pudiesen detectarlo. Tendría que pensar en algo para prevenir cualquier clase de eventualidad.

Meditando en esos asuntos, avanzaron por las bulliciosas calles en dirección a la biblioteca pública de la ciudad, que la joven maga conocía bien. A pesar de todo iban contentos, pues más allá de las tribulaciones o de los riesgos caminaban juntos sabiendo lo que sentían el uno por el otro y eso de por sí resultaba ser un motivo de satisfacción. Pasara lo que pasase, se apoyarían mutuamente.

Al finalizar la calle que recorrían, desembocaron delante de un fastuoso edificio de piedra con las enormes puertas de madera abiertas como fauces, a través de las cuales entraban y salían algunas personas con libros para devolver y libros que llevaban para leer. Sin detenerse, Levy le indicó con un gesto que habían llegado a la biblioteca del lugar.

-Parece normal, qué decepción –bufó Gajeel con tono burlón.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Preferías una biblioteca en lo profundo del océano? ¿Una en el cielo? ¿O una ubicada en otra dimensión?

Él chasqueó la lengua con indiferencia.

-A estas alturas me da igual.

-Veo que has superado tus recelos.

-Mientras más raro e incógnito sea el asunto, mejor. Ése es mi lema.

Levy volvió a reír y ambos cruzaron el umbral para encontrarse con un amplísimo vestíbulo en cuyo centro se ubicaba el mostrador donde varios bibliotecarios trajinaban con las credenciales de los socios. Ellos, apenas echándoles un vistazo, siguieron de largo hacia los recintos interiores para buscar el único libro que les interesaba, moralmente despreocupados. Llegados a esas instancias, habían asumido ya con cierta resignación el rol de "cleptómanos eruditos".

Además, Levy ya los conocía y ellos a ella, por lo que no existía peligro alguno. Siguiendo siempre su intuición, recorrieron un recinto tras otro atravesando largos corredores que la joven había frecuentado con anterioridad. Incluso, imprevistamente, se topó con algunos colegas que poseían sus mismas facultades y que se hallaban investigando. Hasta el momento, más allá de la etapa en Blue Pegasus, nunca les había pasado encontrarse con gente conocida.

Tuvieron que detenerse cada vez a saludar y a intercambiar algunas palabras, en parte por educación y en parte por discreción, sobre todo cuando se trataba de ancianos. Lógicamente, muchos le preguntaron cuál era el motivo de su visita y Levy tuvo que improvisar respuestas adecuadas y coherentes, lo que le costó un poco dada su honestidad natural. Así, detenidos en varias oportunidades por magos y estudiosos interesados en ellos, demoraron bastante en avanzar en la búsqueda.

-Se nota que el viaje está llegando a su fin –comentó Gajeel una vez que se despidieron de los últimos magos conocidos-. Ya no me sorprendería si me encontrase con el mismo Lily.

-Ni yo –repuso Levy-, aunque hubiera preferido continuar en el anonimato.

-Entiendo perfectamente a qué te refieres.

-De todas maneras no creo que haya engañado a nadie con la excusa de mis investigaciones –consideró ella con pesar-. Al menos media docena de magos ha posado ya sus ojos en el brazalete.

-Gajes del oficio –trató de consolarla Gajeel.

-Gajes del oficio –aceptó Levy sin mucha convicción-. Espero que nadie se interese aún más.

Gajeel compuso un gesto amenazante.

-Quiero ver que lo intenten.

Al poco de andar la joven tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de entrar en la sala de lectura del segundo nivel, y hacia allí se dirigieron. Guiada por un impulso, esculcó entre los volúmenes de una de las estanterías centrales hasta que divisó entre ellos el lomo dorado tan familiar. Conteniendo una exclamación de triunfo, se estiró y lo tomó. Luego se volteó y lo alzó para que su compañero, que se había quedado cerca de la entrada, vigilante, también lo viera.

A Levy el corazón le latió fuertemente, se trataba del penúltimo libro, el Libro Gris. Sólo porque se hallaba en un lugar donde se debía hacer silencio pudo contener los grititos de algarabía que se acumulaban en su garganta. Le faltaba sólo uno para completar la búsqueda, ¡sólo uno!, y por fin habría alcanzado la meta.

Una vez a su lado, Gajeel compartió con una mirada la satisfacción que la embargaba. Después, cuando observó el color de fondo del libro, hizo un mohín, pero el gesto a ella sólo le hizo sonreír. Esta vez estaba demasiado contenta como para dejarse perturbar.

-Lo siento, es gris –confirmó en un susurro, pues comprendió que le había disgustado el color y la extraña combinación que conformaba con el dorado-. ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

Él gruñó por lo bajo y se abstuvo de hacer comentarios, en parte por el sitio y en parte porque sería inútil. Sin embargo, por alguna misteriosa razón, ese color le desagradó más que el negro. Tal vez fuese porque era la última tonalidad que esperaba encontrar en ese tramo de la pesquisa.

Levy volvió a reír solapadamente a causa de su reacción. Solía ser tan poco demostrativo, pero a la vez era tan honesto cuando algo le molestaba… Quizá fuese por las maravillosas emociones que la atravesaban en ese momento, o simplemente porque estaba muy enamorada, el asunto es que le divirtió mucho su renuente actitud.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa apartada y echaron un vistazo en derredor para asegurarse de que nadie se acercase, ni para saludar ni para curiosear. Cuando consideraron que ninguno de los magos conocidos andaba cerca, se pusieron a hojearlo. Levy lo colocó entre ambos de modo que esta vez pudieron compartir la lectura del título y de los primeros pasajes que explicaban el significado del color:

 _En magia el color gris está asociado a la indecisión y a la incertidumbre. Cuando aparece en los sueños, anuncia tristeza e incapacidad para tomar decisiones…_

Apenas habían leído ese pasaje cuando Gajeel le señaló las palabras con un dedo cargado de intención, con el gesto de "Te lo dije" pintado en el rostro. Levy al principio lo miró extrañada, hasta que entendió que se refería a la mala impresión que le había generado el color.

Más repuesta de la alegría inicial, lo confrontó con la mirada como diciéndole "Sólo se trata de una simple tonalidad, ¡no seas tan bobo!", a lo cual él respondió también con la mirada como diciéndole "¿A quién le dices bobo?". Levy, entonces, lo señaló con una insinuación del mentón, por si no le había quedado claro, y él desvió la vista con gesto ofendido.

Luego ella se acodó y con la otra mano empezó a tamborilear los dedos, observándolo con el ceño fruncido como preguntándose "¿Qué le pasa ahora?, nunca se había mostrado tan sensible con el color de la encuadernación". Cerró el libro de súbito y eso volvió a atraer la atención de Gajeel, que la miró con cierta superioridad.

"¿Terminaste de revisar tu precioso libro asociado a la tristeza y la indecisión?", pareció que le preguntaba. Levy, sin dejarse afectar, retrucó con una mirada recriminatoria que decía a las claras "Eres un supersticioso y un exagerado". Gajeel, irónico, la miró como diciéndole "Vaya, ¡qué novedad que un mago sea supersticioso!", a lo cual ella contraatacó con una ceñuda mirada para marcarle que "Había entendido muy bien a qué se refería".

Gajeel chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Ella alzó las cejas con asombro, como preguntando "¿De veras vas a fingir indignación?". El otro se volvió hacia ella con cara de "Yo no finjo nada, ni me interesa lo que pienses", agregando que ese libro en particular "parece tétrico y de mal agüero". Entonces Levy, cada vez más irritada, le preguntó con los ojos: "¿De verdad vas a acusar de _tétrico_ al gris después de que el negro te gustara tanto?"

Desde luego, la infantil, absurda y silenciosa rencilla se prolongó durante un buen rato, pues con algo tenían que llenar el tiempo que de pronto les sobró al haber hallado el libro tan rápido. Además, con la sala de lectura tan llena de gente no podrían aplicar el hechizo. Todo lo que les quedó por hacer después de una celebración tan contenida y breve fue discutir telepáticamente sobre lo que el otro entendía o se negaba a entender.

Cuando el intercambio se agotó, empezaron a notar el paulatino emigrar de los lectores y magos que habían estado estudiando en las distintas mesas del recinto. En cuanto vieron la oportunidad, Levy aplicó el hechizo reductor al amparo de Gajeel y así lograron agregar el dije al prácticamente lleno brazalete de metal. La joven sonrió con satisfacción.

Se marcharon sin mayores contratiempos y sin cruzarse con nadie en especial, aunque todavía algo disgustados con el singular entredicho sostenido con anterioridad. Libres ya de la restricción de guardar silencio y de miradas indiscretas, mientras buscaban una posada donde pernoctar Levy se decidió a retomar el tema del significado del libro.

-No entiendo por qué te perturbó tanto el hallazgo del Libro Gris, creo que la tristeza forma parte de nuestro acontecer –señaló.

Gajeel se temía ese volver sobre lo platicado. No podía dejarlo pasar, por supuesto que no, la memoria de las mujeres era perseverante y retroactiva.

-Sólo me pareció demasiado retorcido que fuera uno de los últimos libros en aparecer –repuso con cuidado para evitar la confrontación. Lo último que quería era reiniciar una pelea, mucho menos en un momento tan crucial del viaje.

-Si hubiera sido uno de los primeros, también te hubiera molestado. Habrías argüido que es poco alentador –dijo ella, astuta.

La lógica del enunciado un poco lo desarticuló, pero pronto halló un modo de neutralizarlo… o al menos así lo creyó.

-Podría haber estado… no sé, en el medio.

-¡Eso es estúpido!

-¿Entonces por qué retomaste la conversación? –replicó él, cuyo cerebro clamaba por reposo y no por nuevas reyertas de _pareja que ya lleva demasiado tiempo a solas_ -. Habíamos hecho bien en terminarla, así que démosle un final digno.

-Lo último que importa en estos momentos es la dignidad.

-¿Entonces por qué insistes?

Levy apretó los labios, vacilante. Sin embargo, finalmente se atrevió a ser honesta.

-Porque me gusta entenderte.

El mago la miró con sorpresa. Esa respuesta sí que lo tomó desprevenido y lo sacudió en lo más profundo. Tal vez Levy intuyera que volver a la discusión fuese la mejor manera de conmoverlo e instarlo a sincerarse.

Él también se esmeraba por entenderla, pero quizá por falta de experiencia o por sus propios esfuerzos por desempeñarse bien en esa relación jamás se había puesto a pensar que quizás a ella le sucediese lo mismo, que quizá Levy, al igual que él, estuviese poniendo lo mejor para marchar a la par. En ese sentido, más allá de la diferencia de poderes, estaban empatados.

Había muy pocas formas de demostrarse la magnitud de los sentimientos que los inclinaban hacia el otro, pero sin duda una muy eficiente era el reconocimiento de las propias limitaciones. A Gajeel le emocionó profundamente sentirse tan amado.

-Hay algo que me preocupa –admitió, porque sólo podría estar a la altura si le devolvía el mismo tipo de franqueza.

Ahora Levy lo miró con interés. Poco tiempo demoró en darse cuenta a qué se refería y por fin pudo comprender tanta susceptibilidad con el color del libro.

-Crees que estamos en peligro y temes que algo pueda salir mal -llegó a deducir.

Él se tensó por unos breves instantes, ella había extraído las conclusiones acertadas de forma tan abrupta que gruñó con impotencia. Vio su bello rostro siempre avispado y luminoso volverse cada vez más sombrío y apesadumbrado, y se irritó consigo mismo.

-Vamos, enana, ¡después de semejante viaje no pienso permitir que suceda nada malo! –intentó, aunque ya fuese demasiado tarde para distraerla de esos pensamientos.

-Pero temes que nuestra empresa fracase, o que ese extraño mago nos lastime y se quede con los libros.

-En este tipo de viajes nunca está de más permanecer atento al camino.

-No intentes disfrazarlo, Gajeel –repuso Levy, preocupada-. He sido una tonta al pretender que nada ni nadie nos está amenazando.

Gajeel volvió a sobresaltarse con tan rotundo descenso en su estado de ánimo. Ojalá hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada, ojalá nunca le hubiese demostrado ninguna clase de inquietud, menos que menos a causa de un estúpido color.

-Nada malo sucederá –repitió convencido-. Así lo prometí y así ocurrirá.

La joven lo miró con pesar, aún abrumada. Se había emocionado tanto con el final de aquella aventura que se había olvidado por completo de los riesgos que había acarreado, aunque hubiesen acontecido sin buscarlos. La ominosa figura del perseguidor se dibujó en su mente recordándole que todavía faltaba mucho para terminar y sentirse a salvo.

Se reprochó duramente esa falta de previsión. Una cosa era marchar con optimismo y confianza, y otra muy distinta era fingir que nada malo sucedía. Ella era un mago de Fairy Tail y la menos indicada para conducirse con ese grado de negligencia. Para peor, incluso Gajeel había quedado involucrado por su causa, por lo que además de inquietud empezó a experimentar una buena dosis de culpa.

Entendió que el color había representado para él una especie de mal augurio, o al menos el acecho y el permanente estado de alerta habían generado que lo sintiese así. Ninguno de los dos se dejaba llevar por el miedo en el sentido más puro de la palabra, pero de seguro sí les preocupaba que el compañero pudiese resultar herido.

Pensar en el otro, temer por el otro… Ese era un nuevo aspecto del amor con el que tendrían que aprender a lidiar.

Le hubiera gustado decirle algo, a veces se arrepentía por no haber sido más fuerte cuando él se le apareció e insistió en acompañarla. Hubiera sido mucho mejor obligarlo a regresar al gremio. Pero en ese momento fue débil, demasiado emocionada con la idea de un viaje junto a él. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había terminado por exponerlo en un asunto que sólo a ella le incumbía.

Sin importar lo poderoso y confiable que fuese como mago, Levy lo amaba y lejos estaba de su ánimo pretender convertirse en una carga. Por eso, empezó a elucubrar concienzudamente hasta dar con el mejor modo de afrontar la situación. Si era tan inteligente como señalaban todos, tenía la capacidad de idear previsiones y de tramar métodos de defensa.

Cuando Gajeel le señaló una posada al azar, se sorprendió con su ensimismamiento. Su ceñudo semblante le dio la pauta de lo que podía estar atravesando por su cabeza y suspiró con aplomo.

-Deja de pensar en tonterías y dime si esa posada te parece bien.

Sólo entonces Levy volvió en sí.

-No son tonterías, ¡tengo que pensar en defendernos y en defender los libros!

-Sólo déjamelo a mí.

-Pero es _mi_ responsabilidad.

-Ya te dije que me encargar…

-¡Lo sé! –lo interrumpió ella, exaltada-. Lo sé, Gajeel, ¡sé que puedo contar contigo! –Él se quedó en silencio, asombrado de su reacción. Al percatarse de ello, Levy se calmó y le habló con dulzura-. Lo sé, sé que estarás para mí cuando te necesite, y te lo agradezco. Pero desde el principio este era mi desafío, la clase de reto que podía emprender con mis recursos. Si te lo dejase todo a ti, sería como si no hubiese avanzado en nada.

Él la miró durante algunos instantes, incapaz de articular palabra. Sólo un mago que había tenido que sacrificar tanto para superarse a sí mismo podría entender esa clase de orgullo, la molestia de sentirse impotente. Lo que Levy le estaba pidiendo era lisa y llanamente que la dejara crecer. Y él, que la amaba, no podía negarle eso.

-Entiendo –aseveró-. También sé muy bien lo que la búsqueda de esos libros ha representado para ti y respeto tu determinación. Pero ya no estás sola para hacerlo, Levy. Y debes saber esto: nunca se ha superado nadie sin la confianza y el apoyo de otro que lo observe, de alguien que vele por él. Y yo confío en ti.

Levy lo miró con emoción contenida, comprendiendo lo que quería decirle.

-Gajeel…

-Tú siempre has sido la más inteligente del gremio, la estudiosa, la conocedora de las cosas, y eso ha sido una guía primordial. Ahora, con esos libros, crecerás aún más –dijo él. Luego la sujetó de los hombros para poder mirarla a los ojos-. Si yo confío en tu capacidad para entender qué clase de peligro nos acecha, entonces tú debes confiar en mi fuerza cuando llegue la hora de afrontarlo.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta, sobrecogida. Esas cosas tenía Gajeel, cosas que a ella la enamoraban y que acontecían al pasar, manifestándose de pronto en lo pequeño, de pronto en lo grande. En un momento dado parecía un tonto cabeza dura, y al instante siguiente se convertía en el hombre más sensato y comprensivo del universo.

¿Cómo resistirse a ese tipo de entrega? ¿Cómo negarse a una complicidad semejante? Cierto, ahora eran dos para combatir y enfrentarse a las distintas circunstancias que les deparase la vida, cada uno se había convertido en el refugio del otro. Dejando las bibliotecas aparte, para ella no había mejor lugar donde estar que a su lado, o en sus brazos, o acompasándose a sus pasos.

Se alzó de puntillas y lo besó larga y ardientemente, tomándolo por sorpresa. Muy pocas veces se animaba a tomar la iniciativa, pero en esa ocasión fue el único modo que halló de responder a su gentileza, su generosidad y su apoyo. Abrió la boca para él pactando una vez más, y Gajeel le correspondió con el mismo apremio y la misma intensidad.

A él le gustó, aunque también le desconcertó bastante que lo hiciera en el medio de la calle. De todas maneras no pudo hacer más que disfrutarlo, ni quiso, pues el influjo que esa muchachita ejercía sobre él era mucho más poderoso que cualquier hechizo milenario. La suavidad y dulzura de Levy lo enloquecían y se limitó a devolver y a duplicar su calidez, besándola apasionadamente.

Cuando Levy lo soltó, el mago experimentó un notorio rubor en el rostro que a ella le hizo reír.

-No creí que fueras tan tímido –lo pinchó.

Él pareció sonrojarse aún más, en parte por el deseo que lo embargaba, pero supo aguijonearla también.

-Ni yo que fueras tan atrevida.

-Será por las malas influencias –se burló Levy.

-Si serás…

-Esa posada está muy bien –lo cortó ella, que sentía demasiado calor como para seguir tratando el asunto en plena calle. Además, por lo visto, la noche prometía mucho.

-Ya verás cómo tomo revancha de esto, muchachita –masculló el otro igualmente acalorado, y esta vez fue Levy la que se sonrojó hasta las raíces.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Llegamos al final de esta historia, espero que todos aquellos que siguen leyéndola disfruten de la última etapa del viaje. Les agradezco mucho la compañía tanto si ha sido silenciosa como si dejaron algún review n.n_

 _No tengo mucho más para decir. Creo que ha quedado claro mi fanatismo por los libros, motivo por el cual he querido escribir sobre Levy y Gajeel, que además me encantan como pareja. Creo que una buena lectura puede salvarnos el día, y si no es la lectura, debemos procurarnos entonces cualquier otra forma de felicidad, porque si no la vida cotidiana se hace dura._

 _Abrazo para todos. Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **XII**

 **Libro Azul**

 **Vínculos inamovibles**

* * *

El último lugar adonde los condujo la intuición de Levy era la villa más cercana a Magnolia, a la que conocían bien por la frecuencia de eventos mágicos que habían tenido que combatir. A veces la proximidad de un gremio generaba efectos de ese estilo, obraba al igual que un imán para los desórdenes astrales alterando la atmósfera de su asentamiento y alrededores. Por esa razón, la presencia de dos magos tan conocidos sólo podía generar inquietud entre los lugareños.

Levy se esforzó en asegurarles que su visita no tenía que ver con acontecimientos sobrenaturales ni con irregularidades esotéricas, pero ninguna de sus palabras logró ejercer el efecto deseado. En la medida en que se cruzaban, las personas se sobresaltaban y se alejaban con un trote nervioso, oteando en todas direcciones. Si Fairy Tail andaba por allí, algo muy malo estaría por desatarse.

La joven suspiró con desaliento. A Gajeel, en cambio, no le importó en lo más mínimo. Ella lo reconvino por esa insensible actitud, y él adujo que tenían asuntos mucho más importantes para resolver que tratar de apaciguar la paranoia de aquellas gentes. A regañadientes, la maga tuvo que admitir que en parte llevaba razón.

Así, recorrieron las calles hasta llegar a la única biblioteca del lugar, un edificio muy antiguo que prácticamente pasaba desapercibido. Levy había estado allí en numerosas ocasiones, por lo que se tranquilizó pensando que conseguir el último libro no implicaría un gran problema. Claro que, a esas alturas, hallarlo o no era la cuestión menos inquietante.

Desde hacía rato que Gajeel caminaba a su lado con los sentidos en alerta. Excepto por el último intercambio, casi no podía hablarle sin que respondiese sólo con monosílabos, más pendiente del entorno que de ella misma, que tenía los libros en su brazalete. Levy entendía la precaución, pero más que relajarla, le perturbaba las ideas.

Por eso sus palabras no alcanzaron a incidir en los habitantes de la villa. Ella también necesitaba algo de aliento y alivio, por lo que carecía de convicción para calmar a los demás.

Cuando entraron, el panorama de _alejamiento-de-magos-problemáticos_ se repitió de la misma manera. Incluso el bibliotecario que salió a recibirlos, preocupado con su repentina presencia, les preguntó si no sería mejor resolver sus asuntos afuera del edificio, que además era un patrimonio histórico de la población.

-Sólo vinimos por un libro –se apresuró a aclarar Levy, demasiado nerviosa para sonar sincera, aunque lo haya sido sin ambages.

-Pero Levy-san, ningún libro de esta biblioteca ha generado jamás un problema –repuso el hombre, convencido de los motivos ocultos de los recién llegados.

Levy volvió a negar con énfasis.

-De ninguna manera vinimos por un asunto de ese tipo –insistió, más alterada a causa de la poca credibilidad que transmitía-. Lo único que nos interesa es conseguir determinado libro, uno que sé con seguridad que se encuentra aquí. Luego nos iremos en paz.

-Levy-san, ¿estás segura? La última vez que viniste con tus amigos el pueblo casi fue…

El bibliotecario se quedó a medio camino, increpado por el ceño amenazador de Gajeel.

-Aquí la dama ya ha dicho cuáles son sus propósitos para estar en este patético lugar –gruñó. Levy le hizo un cúmulo de gestos y señas para que desistiera de ir por ese camino, pero el tipo no le hizo caso-. ¡Hazte a un lado y déjanos trabajar!

El hombre retrocedió un paso, tembloroso. Levy se esforzó en regañar a su compañero y en apaciguar los miedos del otro, pero fue inútil. Los magos de Fairy Tail habían fabricado su propia fama y tendrían que lidiar con ello.

Al menos esta vez había viajado sin Erza…

-Hagan lo que quieran –terminó por decir el bibliotecario, enjugándose con un pañuelo el sudor de la cara-. Sólo prométanme que el edificio permanecerá intacto.

Gajeel bufó y se encaró de nuevo con él. Levy no podía sentirse más avergonzada. El último libro iba a costarle un alto precio emocional.

-Lo prometemos, prometemos que la biblioteca no será dañada –profirió como pudo, porque mientras tanto tironeaba de Gajeel para llevárselo de ahí.

-Pues yo no prometo nada –masculló el tipo.

-¡Gajeel! –gimió la otra, y siguió tironeando de él.

Por fortuna, gracias a la hora del día y a la conmoción generada por su llegada, adentro había muy pocas personas de las cuales preocuparse. Cuando se alejaron del hall de entrada, Levy soltó al mago y caminó gimiente y desconsolada pensando en el lío provocado. Al parecer no podría contar con Gajeel para calmar los ánimos y eso la agotaba. Y ya se sentía bastante inquieta debido al peligro que los acechaba.

El Dragon Slayer, por su parte, bufó con fastidio. Mira que hacerle prometer que la biblioteca permanecería intacta, ¡como si un mago de su talla tuviera la obligación! Gracias a su poder destructivo muchos y muy penosos conflictos habían sido resueltos con éxito, así que en lugar de reclamar, tendrían que agradecer. ¡Habrase visto!

Cuando recordó que se trataba del último libro que Levy tenía que recolectar, atinó a serenarse. Y cuando se percató del nivel de nerviosismo que la acometía, también consideró oportuno madurar y conducirse con aplomo. Aunque ya fuese imposible recuperar la tranquilidad con la que habían transitado el camino, al menos deberían enfocarse en lo importante y desechar cualquier elemento distractor.

Al notar el cambio de actitud en su compañero, Levy consiguió apaciguarse un poco. Con tanta conmoción no había logrado distinguir entre las señales de su radar perceptivo y durante algún rato estuvieron vagando de recinto en recinto sin decidirse dónde buscar. Cuando Gajeel se calmó, entonces, fue capaz de concentrarse mejor.

Desde luego, el libro tenía que encontrarse en las últimas estanterías del lugar, ni siquiera en el final de la búsqueda el asunto se resolvería con facilidad. Levy tuvo que recorrer entre las hileras superiores e inferiores esperando toparse con el conocido lomo dorado, agitada, y cuando lo hizo, se detuvo en seco sin decidirse a continuar.

Era demasiado emocionante, quería prolongar ese momento lo máximo que le fuera posible. Al principio de toda aventura, lo que queda por delante se antoja interminable y agotador, pero una vez llegados al último tramo se siente casi como si nada se hubiera vivido. El tiempo fluye de tal modo y los avatares transcurren a tal velocidad que a veces lo acontecido se parece a los sueños.

Así que se acercó despacio, disfrutando del instante, embargada de una alegría y de un orgullo que muy pocas veces había experimentado. Se colocó por debajo, pues el lomo relucía en lo alto de un estante, pero sólo tuvo que estirar el brazo para tocarlo y recogerlo. Y cuando lo hizo, el círculo quedó cerrado.

Sin ninguna duda se trataba del Libro Azul, color que asomaba en la cubierta dorada como si fueran lagunas en el desierto. Levy casi no dio crédito a lo que veía. Era el último de Los Doce Grandes Libros de la Sabiduría y lo tenía entre sus manos. Lo abrió con mucha más parsimonia que de costumbre, como si se tratase de un tesoro invaluable. En realidad, para quien ama los libros, cada uno de ellos vale incluso más.

Gajeel la observó a cierta distancia, pues se había distraído revisando entre los otros estantes por si se topaba con algún título de su interés. Cosas que empezaron a ocurrirle después de tanta biblioteca recorrida. Cuando vio que ya había encontrado el libro que buscaba, se sintió muy orgulloso de ella.

Después de algunos instantes la propia Levy le hizo señas para que se acercase, seguramente para leer el pasaje que correspondía al significado del color. Gajeel se acercó, pero antes de que iniciara la lectura le dio un afectuoso beso en la frente de modo casual y desvió la vista como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Ella se sorprendió con el gesto, pero luego le sonrió. Era el primer reconocimiento que recibía por haber alcanzado la meta y se sintió emocionada y agradecida, sobre todo porque provenía de la persona a quien más deseaba impresionar. Gajeel podía mostrarse parco la mayoría de las veces, e insensible en muchas ocasiones, pero sabía interpretar bien los momentos especiales.

-Es el Libro Azul –anunció cuando por fin recuperó la voz.

El otro carraspeó, todavía sin mirarla.

-Ya veo.

-¿Te importaría si leyera el primer pasaje?

-Nunca me ha molestado que me leas –dijo Gajeel, y esta vez pudo decirlo mirándola a los ojos-. Además, esta vez tengo un buen presentimiento con el color.

-Entonces corroborémoslo –repuso ella, conmovida, y buscó las líneas que leía en cada una de esas ocasiones para hacerlo por última vez-. _El color azul en magia está asociado a la paz y a la armonía_ –leyó-, _y en algunos ritos también está relacionado con la sabiduría. Es el color más profundo e inmaterial, el color del cielo y de la hondura de los océanos. Promueve la calma, serena, relaja y es muy beneficioso para la salud. También es el color de los sentimientos profundos y de los vínculos inamovibles…_

Tal y como supusieron, el significado del color les deparó la dicha y la tranquilidad que a lo largo de las últimas etapas habían extraviado. Levy leyó algunas líneas más y luego levantó la vista para compartir con Gajeel la ilusión de que todo podía salir bien, que pasara lo que pasase ellos habían logrado ya lo que se habían propuesto realizar.

Después de esos instantes de comunión, cerró el libro, aplicó el hechizo y completó su brazalete.

-Está hecho –murmuró, alzándolo para que ambos pudiesen contemplar los diminutos libros.

-Está hecho –convino Gajeel, satisfecho.

-El azul tiene un bonito significado, aplica un poco a la sabiduría y otro poco a los sentimientos; un poco a la serenidad y otro poco a la naturaleza.

-También habla de los vínculos.

-Es verdad –dijo Levy, entendiendo por qué lo decía-. Sé bien que de esta aventura me llevaré mucho más que los libros.

-Pues he de admitir que también he ganado algo gracias a la decisión de seguirte de un lugar a otro –bromeó él.

A Levy le hubiese encantado dejarse doblegar por esas insinuaciones, pero desde siempre intuyó que el tipo había tenido motivos ocultos para acompañarla además de la famosa y proclamada a los cuatro vientos promesa de protegerla. Y como ya iba siendo hora de sincerarse en un ciento por ciento, lo miró suspicazmente con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Y qué más esperas ganar, si se puede saber? –indagó. Él volvió a desviar la vista, contrariado por el inoportuno planteo, y Levy supo que andaba encarrilada-. Desde el principio no supiste justificar debidamente tu interés en seguirme, Gajeel, así que sospecho que hay mucho más que tu devota dedicación a una promesa. Ya puedes soltarlo.

El tipo gruñó, molesto con su clarividencia. Desde luego que había tenido otros motivos para ir tras ella además de sus sentimientos, pero se trataba de un asunto que en verdad lo avergonzaba y por eso todavía le costaba reconocerlo abiertamente. Aquella vez había podido evadir la curiosidad de la maga, pero al parecer había llegado el momento de hablar con claridad. Además, si no lo hacía, ella no podría ayudarlo como esperaba.

-Tienes razón –reconoció a regañadientes, pues tendría que admitir cierta debilidad y confesar el otro motivo, motivo de índole más bien personal… o profesional-. Es cierto, también te he seguido porque necesitaba algo en particular –farfulló.

Levy se cruzó de brazos con gesto de superioridad, expectante.

-Te escucho –se limitó a decir.

Él apretó los puños. Vacilaba.

-Verás, lo que necesito de ti es… es… -A Gajeel, siempre fuerte e independiente, se le hizo difícil exponerse hasta ese punto con ella. Sin embargo, obligado por las circunstancias y cierta dosis de honorabilidad, al final logró removerlo y sacárselo del pecho-. La verdad es que necesito tu ayuda para combatir… cierta magia.

A Levy le divirtió muchísimo el trastorno por el que atravesaba para pedir su ayuda. Se sintió poderosa, importante, con la vanidad por las nubes. Al fin él dependía de ella para algo y por el cielo y todos los magos que habían nacido en el universo que lo disfrutaría.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que puedo serte de ayuda?

Gajeel entrevió su falsa incredulidad. La condenada lo estaba disfrutando y eso vapuleó aún más la hombría que había vulnerado.

-Si serás –masculló irritado. Pero necesitaba tanto pedirle el favor que tuvo que soportar la escena con todo el estoicismo del que fue capaz. Por dentro, no obstante, se juró cobrarse de mil maneras diferentes ese descaro-. Sí, bien, lo admito y lo repito: necesito que me ayudes con algo y desde luego que creo que puedes hacerlo. ¿Estás feliz? –bufó.

La joven sonrió ampliamente.

-Mucho –admitió.

-Pues ten cuidado con exagerar, porque de alguna manera me cobraré esos gestitos de triunfo.

-También sabré resolver eso cuando la ocasión se presente –dijo ella, y se ufanó de sí misma exhibiendo una vez más el brazalete con los libros. Gajeel entendió la indirecta y chasqueó la lengua con disgusto-. Dime qué necesitas.

El mago la observó detenidamente durante algunos instantes para comprobar que se hubiese puesto seria y por fin se decidió a exponer el problema.

-En el último trabajo que hice con Lily… Diablos, ¡ni siquiera supe cómo ni en qué momento! Todo ocurrió tan rápido… El asunto es que caí en un hechizo de manipulación mental.

Levy casi echó a reír, pero supo contenerse a tiempo cuando él la encaró con amenaza. Lo dicho, era uno de los magos más fuertes, pero eso no lo salvaguardaba de los hechizos más simples si éstos estaban bien hechos. Para sujetos de su poder, a veces lo más sencillo podía ser lo más problemático precisamente por haberlo subestimado.

Meneó la cabeza con resignación.

-Nunca subestimes a tus oponentes –recomendó.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? –se exasperó el otro.

-Ni tampoco bajes la guardia.

Además de burla, también tendría que tolerar lecciones. Gajeel la miró echando chispas por los ojos, reclamándoselo.

-¡No soy ningún novato!

-Pero todavía sucumbes a esos trucos –replicó ella.

-¡Me tomó por sorpresa!

-¡Pues se supone que tienes la habilidad para evitarlo!

-¡Al menos logré vencerlo!

-Y por lo visto, ¡te dejó bastante humillado!

Él prefirió mostrarse ofendido, aunque fue como darle la razón. Levy volvió a menear la cabeza con resignación. Era un cabeza dura.

Después, la joven pensó en algunas posibilidades según su magia y forma de pelear y le dio los mejores consejos que pudo para no dejarse afectar por ese tipo de triquiñuelas. Gajeel, más serio y calmado también, prestó atención a cada una de sus palabras y asintió ante cada una de sus recomendaciones como un alumno bueno y aplicado. Ella fue muy clara y al final se sintió tan aliviado como agradecido.

Resuelto por fin el problema reprimido, y después de algunas bromas extra, ambos recuperaron el clima de camaradería habitual y decidieron que ya era hora de salir de la biblioteca y regresar a Magnolia, donde se morían por estar. Tenían tanto que contarles a sus amigos que se les hacía tarde para partir. Ansiosos como estaban, ni siquiera consideraron la idea de pernoctar en el pueblo, en parte también por los recelos de los vecinos cada vez que los veían.

Salieron de allí no sin antes cruzarse con el bibliotecario, a quien Gajeel volvió a dirigirle palabras no muy amistosas. No sólo le hizo notar que el edificio seguía intacto, sino que también le señaló que se marcharían en perfecto orden sin haber generado conflicto alguno. El hombre, cansado de su prepotencia, asintió una y otra vez con absoluta indiferencia.

Levy se sintió avergonzada por la escena, pero tampoco en esa ocasión pudo hacer algo para sosegar los ánimos. Resignada, se limitó a acarrear a su compañero hasta la salida para que el bibliotecario oyera la menor cantidad de reclamos posibles. A fin de cuentas, algún día necesitaría volver allí y no le convenía quedar en malos términos. Por su parte, al menos, procuró despedirse sonriendo con prodigalidad.

Una vez afuera, se dieron cuenta de que anochecía. No obstante, habiendo decidido partir sin demora, no se dejaron amilanar por la inminente llegada de la oscuridad. Lo que sí los perturbó bastante y los retrotrajo abruptamente a la realidad fue la ominosa presencia que se expandía de forma contundente por los alrededores.

 **.**

 **.**

Transitar por un camino familiar, el camino que los devolvería a Magnolia después de tanto tiempo de ausencia, no les deparó ningún alivio especial. Había oscurecido y los característicos ruidos del bosque por el que serpenteaba el sendero los mantenían tan alertas como cuando se movían por lugares desconocidos. Sobre todo Gajeel, atento además al persistente acecho que se cernía en torno a ellos.

Por su parte, Levy pensó en varios tipos de escritura sólida para conjurar el peligro, desde los más simples hasta los más evolucionados según sus actuales conocimientos. Los libros que había reunido podían representar valores muy bonitos e interesantes según el color de la cubierta, pero para extraer la información que mejorase sus habilidades necesitaría contar con tiempo de estudio y soledad. Y eso era precisamente lo que no tenía.

¿Podría ayudar a Gajeel de ser preciso? ¿Su poder resultaría eficiente para defenderse de aquella amenaza? Al fin y al cabo iban tras sus libros y se sentía en el deber de asumir la responsabilidad, sin importar cuán protector se pusiera él.

Durante un buen tramo avanzaron en silencio manteniendo la ceñuda vista al frente, pero con los sentidos atentos a cualquier señal. A partir de cierto punto, el sendero se volvía recto y el bosque más abierto, de modo que pudieron contar con la diáfana luminosidad de la luna llena. Al observarla, por un momento Levy se admiró de la coincidencia entre el ciclo de los astros y el ciclo que estaba completando, la correspondencia entre la esfera del cielo y el acontecer de la tierra. Deseó que todo se mostrase igual de armónico, que nadie tuviera que luchar.

Muchas personas comunes todavía creían que quien dominase el arte de la magia dominaría el mundo. Creían que ser mago, poseer el don de la magia y ser capaz de utilizarlo eran artilugios adquiridos por milagro, por azar o por dadivosidad, y aquel que los poseyera seguramente tendría la vida resuelta. Cuán equivocados podían estar.

Tanto Levy como cualquier mago de cualquier gremio del reino de Fiore sabía que aunque la magia fuese un atributo conferido, requería de años y años de dedicación, esfuerzo y disciplina para poder desarrollarla y aprovechar el máximo de su potencial. Ni Erza ni Natsu eran fuertes por haber pasado los días observando el desplazamiento de las nubes, sino porque habían atravesado la mayor parte de sus vidas tratando de entender ese poder, ejercitarlo y entrenar hasta conseguir lo que cada uno de ellos pretendía según su capacidad. Nada en absoluto les había sido regalado, sólo el don, y éste era completamente inútil sin el entrenamiento debido.

Tanto la magia como la existencia misma eran otorgadas naturalmente, pero después dependía de cada uno construir la propia esencia, conferirse identidad. Y ahí la magia carecía de incidencia. Sólo la voluntad y una determinación indoblegable terminaban por conformar el carácter de las personas, fuesen magos o no.

¿Hasta qué punto habría podido ella evolucionar? ¿Cuánto de sí sería realmente lo que había buscado ser y cuánto se mediría sólo por lo que pudo conseguir? Levy no veía la hora de llegar a casa para sentarse a examinar los libros. Estaba segura de que en la lectura hallaría respuestas, porque no había libro que no encerrase en alguna de sus páginas una idea buscada, incluso si el lector ignoraba que la estaba buscando.

-La sabiduría que encuentro en tu mente, joven maga de Fairy Tail, es de tal magnitud que al fin logro comprender por qué los libros te han elegido.

Levy se detuvo en seco y Gajeel la cubrió de inmediato, sobresaltado también por el repentino abordaje. Había previsto que de un momento a otro el sujeto se les aparecería, pero dado el trayecto recorrido desde que salieron de la ciudad y lo cerca que se encontraban de Magnolia había creído que el tipo se replegaría.

Espalda con espalda, en posición defensiva, otearon en todas direcciones para localizar el origen de la voz, pues sólo eso fue lo que percibieron. Segundos después, sin dar con la ubicación, se miraron desconcertados al escuchar una risita queda pero tan clara como si el que la emitiera estuviera junto a ellos. Y de hecho, lo estaba.

Como si un hechizo se rompiera, un desvanecimiento de la neblina nocturna reveló la conocida figura que los había estado siguiendo. Gajeel se adelantó apresuradamente para seguir cubriendo a Levy, y ésta permaneció estática reparando por fin en el hecho de que ese sujeto acababa de leerle el pensamiento.

-Efectivamente –corroboró él con voz dulce y profunda-. Tengo la facultad de leer entre tus pensamientos, aunque sólo cuando te muestras abierta.

-¿Quién diablos eres? –lo increpó Gajeel, poco interesado en entablar una conversación erudita.

El otro pasó de contemplar el rostro de Levy a posarse en los rasgos de Gajeel, casi como si éste fuera un gatito irrumpiendo por error. Iba envuelto en un amplio capote de color carmesí con festones negros y dorados, y la capucha a medio caer sobre el rostro develaba muy poco de sus facciones. Lo que mejor pudieron ver los magos fue el único ojo que asomaba para observarlos y la enigmática sonrisa que jamás se desdibujaría en el encuentro.

-No me interesa responder a tus preguntas, Dragon Slayer –siseó.

-Pues entonces quédate allí parado sin decir nada, así me facilitarás las cosas –repuso Gajeel, e inspiró profundamente. Acto seguido, le lanzó su Tetsuryū no Hōkō.

El otro, sin inmutarse, evadió el tornado de metal como si no fuese gran cosa, ante el estupor de los jóvenes magos. El desconcierto los sumió por un instante en la vacilación, hasta que Gajeel arremetió una segunda vez obteniendo al final el mismo resultado.

-Entiendo lo que haces por tu amiga, pero además de inútil es innecesario –profirió el contrario, al parecer inmune a sus ataques-. Podemos seguir así toda la noche o puedes hacerte a un lado caballerosamente y dejarme platicar con ella.

A Gajeel le corrió un escalofrío. Levy, impactada por sus palabras, se armó de valor y avanzó hacia él.

-Aquí me tienes –dijo con decisión.

-¡Oye! ¡Quédate detrás de mí! –reclamó Gajeel, irritado por su inconveniente voluntarismo y por la inutilidad de sus ataques.

-Podemos hacer esto por las malas –dijo el otro- o lo podemos resolver de la manera pacífica. ¿Qué dices, Levy McGarden? Creí que te interesaría concluir tu aventura con tus propios recursos.

Levy se mordió el labio, recordando sus propias reflexiones de tiempo atrás. Ese sujeto parecía leer dentro de ella como si fuese un libro abierto, vaya ironía… Y sin embargo, en medio de su desconcierto y su curiosidad, no se sintió especialmente invadida ni amenazada como antes.

Eso fue lo más extraño que le aconteció y decidió que, tal vez, pudiese enfrentarse a él después de todo. Desde luego, sólo si Gajeel se calmaba y le permitía averiguarlo.

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? –inquirió, aceptando así la segunda propuesta-. ¿Y cómo es que lees entre mis pensamientos? Eso es desleal.

El sujeto sonrió más ampliamente.

-Puedo leer entre tus pensamientos así como algún día, quizá, podrás hacerlo tú entre tu gente –dijo con cierto desdén-. Si lo juzgas únicamente desde un punto de vista moral, poco rédito podrás obtener de una capacidad tan apreciada.

-¿Que yo podré…? –Levy se cortó, confusa-. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Su compañero gruñó ante ese empeño, envalentonado aún, pero tuvo que contenerse. De algún modo, él también logró presentir que la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos era de una naturaleza peculiar e incomprensible. Tal vez Levy tuviera una razón para dejarse abordar de aquella manera y el tipo, al menos por el momento, se mostraba tranquilo.

Levy apretó los puños, ceñuda, reuniendo todo el valor del que era capaz. Tenía los libros consigo, Los Doce, había tenido que viajar muy lejos para conseguirlos y no estaba dispuesta a perderlos en manos de cualquiera.

-¿De qué estoy hablando? ¿Mis intenciones? –replicó él, retomando el primer cuestionamiento-. Lo único que me interesa es el destino de esos libros que llevas en tu brazalete.

Fue tan franco que por un momento Levy se atemorizó. Gajeel, por el contrario, comenzó a reunir de nuevo su magia para atacar.

-Tú quédate atrás y déjamelo a mí –ordenó.

-No –determinó Levy, decidida-. Esta es mi pelea, Gajeel, así que no retrocederé.

Él apretó las muelas, realmente disgustado. Sin embargo, su conocimiento de Levy le ayudó a detectar el leve matiz de súplica contenido en su voz al proferir esas palabras, una vibración que sólo él podría apreciar. Volvió a contener su magia, aunque nunca bajaría la guardia.

-Parece que ahora sí podremos hablar –dijo el encapuchado al percibir el admirable esfuerzo de Gajeel por mantenerse al margen, y se encaró con ella-. Te diré quién soy, Levy McGarden, y comprenderás que mi capacidad para leer la mente proviene de ello: mi nombre es Gnosis, y soy el antiguo portador de Los Doce Grandes Libros de la Sabiduría.

Levy lo miró con asombro.

-El antiguo…

-Sí, el antiguo elegido para custodiar ese infinito caudal de conocimiento –repuso él-. Desde que iniciaste tu búsqueda, te he estado siguiendo.

Al oír tal confesión Gajeel permaneció estático, confundido con la actitud. Levy, en cambio, logró reponerse a tiempo.

-¿Con qué propósito? Los libros, al parecer, ya no te pertenecen. ¿Acaso quieres recuperarlos? Si es ése tu objetivo, te advierto que…

-¿ _Quieres_ que los recupere? –le preguntó él con astucia. Levy lo miró confusa-. Insisto, ¿quieres que los recupere? ¿O estás sinceramente dispuesta a apropiártelos y cuidar de ellos?

Por una fracción de segundo, la joven se echó atrás. Por fin entrevió cierto atisbo de la verdad. Una parte de su corazón se expandió de alivio, pero la otra parte se sintió llena de ansiedad. Tal vez no quisiese arrebatárselos, pero Gnosis, de algún modo, representaba una última prueba y seguramente intentaría recuperarlos si ella no se conducía a la altura.

El Maestro le había dicho que no habría peligro, y tenía razón. Pero tampoco le había dicho todo. "Si te diera todas las respuestas no sería un buen maestro", la había sermoneado aquella vez, en el principio, y ahora entendía a qué se refería. Ella había deseado un desafío propio y por fin lo tenía. Nada de objeciones ni reclamos, nada de buscar la protección de Gajeel, nada de arrepentimientos ni intentos de escape… Sólo ella y lo que sabía hacer.

-Son míos, me han elegido y los he conseguido –respondió-. Los cuidaré por mí misma. Nada de lo que hagas hará que regresen a ti.

Gnosis, todo el tiempo sonriente, pareció no sentirse afectado por sus palabras. No obstante, hubo un cambio en su gesto, uno tan mínimo y breve que Levy fue incapaz de leer en él.

-Ya veo –murmuró, y pareció reflexionar-. Tengo una pregunta para ti, maga.

-Adelante.

Él se tomó algunos segundos. Alrededor apenas se oía el monótono canto de los grillos. Ninguna cosa se alteró en la noche, ni en el bosque ni el camino, que atentara contra la tensión reinante entre esos dos singulares oponentes. Ni siquiera Gajeel se mosqueó, entendiendo que se trataba de un combate de un nivel muy diferente al suyo y que no tenía nada que hacer en él más que apoyar a Levy desde el fondo de su corazón.

Ella lo haría, ella sabría cómo hacerlo.

-Responde esto, Levy McGarden –dijo Gnosis por fin mirándola fijamente-: ¿por qué los Grandes Libros son doce en total?

Levy tragó saliva, algo obnubilada por el inesperado abordaje. En cierto modo se trataba de una pregunta sencilla pero, a la vez, compleja, e intuyó que no cualquiera podía responderla de forma cabal. Ella, en cambio, había leído más que suficiente para entender la secreta simbología de los números, sus posibles combinaciones e influencia, aunque tuvo que tomarse unos momentos para ordenar las ideas acumuladas al respecto.

No se trataba de una simple pregunta, pero, por otro lado, si viniese cargada de malevolencia la habría formulado en forma de acertijo. Sin embargo, comprendió que si decía algo errado o impreciso Gnosis ya no la consideraría digna de poseer los libros. En un efímero instante, mientras pensaba, se preguntó también si en el futuro no le tocaría a ella ejercer ese rol.

Una significativa mirada fugaz de Gnosis le sugirió que él estaba siguiendo sus razonamientos y que, tal vez, no estaba del todo alejada de la verdad.

-El doce es un número sagrado –comenzó a exponer-, es sinónimo de perfección, de orden espiritual y terrenal. Representa la integridad, la armonía cósmica, un ciclo completo, es la llave de la prueba de iniciación que permite el paso a un plano superior mediante desafíos a vencer. Una vez superados, se alcanza la transformación y se consigue crecimiento. En suma, el doce significa atravesar por pasajes difíciles, enfrentar obstáculos y enigmas a resolver…

-¿Entonces? –la interrumpió Gnosis.

Levy volvió a tomarse unos breves instantes antes de completar la idea.

-Entonces el ciclo ha terminado –murmuró-. He superado los obstáculos y he crecido, me he transformado. Conseguir estos libros fue mi propia prueba de iniciación. Entre sus páginas hallaré las respuestas cada vez que precise restablecer la armonía o la integridad perdidas, pues sólo con sabiduría se puede llegar a resolver los problemas más difíciles que se presenten. Si no se está dispuesto a aprender de las experiencias fallidas, de las palabras mal dichas, de las acciones o de las omisiones inoportunas, entonces nunca seremos lo suficientemente sabios para mejorar, para ser un poco más felices o para conseguir algo bueno, aunque sea pequeño.

-¿Y la magia?

-La magia no nos puede salvar de ser quienes somos ni convertirnos en lo que no somos.

-¿Y los libros? ¿Para qué los usarás?

Más relajada y entendiendo la situación, la joven sonrió por primera vez.

-Para ser más fuerte.

Gnosis, sonriendo también, se arrebulló aún más en su capa y la espesa niebla que lo envolvía antes resurgió a su alrededor. Estaba a punto de desaparecer.

-Veo que no será necesario que te desee suerte, pues no la necesitarás.

-No, no la necesitaré. Trabajaré para alcanzar lo que precise.

-Aun así quedan muchas pruebas por enfrentar, muchos miedos que soportar y muchas dudas que resolver.

-Me prepararé, aprenderé y afrontaré cada uno de ellos en la medida en que se presenten.

-Entonces ve en paz, Levy McGarden –dijo con voz menguante Gnosis en la medida en que su figura se desvanecía-. Regresa junto a los tuyos y sé fuerte y sabia. Ya he cumplido mi misión y sólo puedo añadir una cosa: te has convertido en una digna portadora.

Y se esfumó en la noche. Levy, agradecida, se sujetó los dijes que pendían del brazalete en un intento por abrazarlos a todos. Ahora sí que había llegado el final.

-Esa es mi chica –dijo Gajeel, parado a su lado.

Ella le sonrió, aunque le temblaban las piernas.

-¿Dudaste de que podría?

Él la estrechó de súbito contra su pecho y la maga esta vez se dejó mimar sin objeciones. Entre sus brazos reparó por fin en lo tensa que había estado y que, a lo lejos, parpadeaban las primeras luces de Magnolia. Su hogar estaba cerca y sus piernas recuperaron seguridad.

-Ni una sola vez –murmuró él sobre su cabello-, ni una sola vez... Aunque he de admitir que los magos de tu tipo son algo… _extraños_.

-¿Extraños? –replicó ella, volviéndose a mirarlo. Algo en el tono de su voz hizo que olvidase por completo la zozobra transitada hacía medio minuto, pues las torpes insinuaciones de los novios a veces tenían esa capacidad-. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El otro percibió que había hablado de más. ¡Y faltando tan poco para llegar al gremio! Él y su gran bocota.

-No quise decir nada –se apresuró a aclarar.

-Pues algo quisiste decir con eso de _extraños_.

-Entonces no me hagas caso.

-Gajeel…

-Falta poco para llegar a Magnolia –señaló él, emprendiendo rápidamente el camino-. Démonos prisa si pretendemos llegar antes del amanecer.

-¡No desvíes la conversación! –protestó ella, siguiéndolo con ceñudo talante-. Más te vale que te detengas justo ahí y me expliques tu maravillosa teoría sobre los magos "de mi tipo", condenado Dragon Slayer.

Pero fue imposible conseguir mayor claridad en sus apreciaciones. Gajeel era lo más hosco que podía existir y era demasiado orgulloso para admitir abiertamente que había hablado por hablar. Levy, en cambio, era demasiado sensible y le juró categóricamente que no permitiría que la besase ni la tocase durante los próximos treinta días.

Gajeel, desde luego, le recriminó tal desatino y la acusó de ser una novia engreída. Levy, sabia como ya era, se mostró inflexible y para nada dispuesta a disminuir la sentencia. ¡Hombres! ¿Qué se creían que eran?

Nada más gratificante para una mujer que sentirse fuerte, segura y confiada a la hora de proteger. Y nada más gratificante para un hombre que tener a su lado a alguien como ella.

 **FIN**


End file.
